CRAZY
by NaruHinaRyu
Summary: Naruto was sent to a Psychiatric Hosp. at a young age,after a horrific incident.He has been hearing a voice in his head since then.Hinata starts to work there & wants to help Naruto figure out the world & the mysteries surrounding him. Kyubi-the voice complicates matters by wanting to mate with Hinata. Can love bloom under this conditions? Accepted NarHina CHALLENGE(see inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**CRAZY**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would be enjoying the money, not writing fanfictions.

 **AN** : _Hello!_ And welcome! This is a new story, I am working on. It is in response to the challenge from NarHina 'I am Not Crazy' It will have a bit of everything.

Please read the first author's note to get a better idea of the story. Rated T for Kurama's potty and perverted mouth/comments.

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_ Make the author happy and feed the muse!

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

A young man of 20 years of age, lay on a bench watching the birds in the trees and flying around free. He wondered what it was like: freedom, the outside. Inside was what he knew, inside his room, inside, inside the therapy room, inside the padded room, inside the gym, inside this fake little park. Inside, he sighed. He closed his eyes and tried his best to remember the outside.

He had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and six whiskers like scars on his face. He was tall with a lean muscular built. He was handsome and would attract the attention of many women if he was anywhere else, but here.

At least he could lay out here in this park and pretend he was outside. He vaguely remembered school and his home. He remembered it was nice and warm, everything this place was not. He held onto his mother's memory like a drowning man to a life boat. She was honestly the only good thing he could remember. The memories were mostly of her laughter, her temper, her ramen and hugs. She was a hugger, he had not had one since then. He did not care what they said. He loved her. Whatever happened was not his fault, it was his father's. Everything was his father's fault and of course Kyubi.

He shook his head, he did not want to wake him up. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. Quiet was especially rare for him and he cherished it. Hugs and quiet were gone from his life since then.

 **-Hey brat! It's almost time. Come on, come on, come on!—**

-Shut up, you know what is going to happen anyway.— Speak of the devil. He knew peace would not last long, but he liked to pretend.

 **-You damn brat! This is the only entertainment that we get in this damn place. I wanna see our handiwork. Come on! And don't pretend you don't—**

-Shut UP! It wasn't me, it was you! You set the firecracker and paint. I don't want to see anything. If they think it was me, I will end up drugged and in that straightjacket again. —

 **-They will blame you anyway. I am just the voice in the head that nobody can hear. COME ON! I am bored! Those assholes deserve it anyway.-**

-You will be even more bored in the padded room.—

 **-But I will have their stupefied expressions to remember and entertain myself with.—**

-I don't feel like it.—

 **-You don't feel like it! Well I DO! Did you forget what he said about us? About your mother? Maybe you don't care about her after all. Maybe you really hurt her like he said.—**

"SHUT UP! Don't bring mom into this."

 **-I didn't, he did. And you are going to let him get away with it. Pussy.—**

"I hate you. This is all your fault, anyway. I want to watch the sky."

 **-The feeling is mutual, this life was not my idea, either. Remember, you're nothing without me! They all hate you already and tell you what a rotten egg you are! I am here to get even with them bastards. Or do you like their stares? Huh? In case you forgot. I'm the one that takes care of business, you sniveling coward. Me, the great Kyubi!"**

"Oh, really? What are you doing in the head of a coward if you are so great?"

 **-I ought to let you rot. You know this is not my choice.—**

"Well it's not mine either. You are the reason, I'm here anyway. They think I did it, I know it was you or dad. But I have to stay here with all those crazy killers."

 **-Boo-hoo. Do you want me to show you what happened again? Last time you went ape shit and they put you in the padded room for a long time.—**

"SHUT UP! It wasn't me, it was YOU! YOU! You rotten bastard" He started to tremble, it wasn't him, it wasn't him. He lost everything that day. His eyes watered at the thought.

 **-You shut up. You have been talking and screaming to yourself again. They are looking at you, again. Just think your answers, dummy. Not even the killers talk to themselves like you do. Stupid!-**

-They don't have an evil bastard like you, living in their heads.—

 **-Of course not. Oh, pitiful you, weh, weh. We are cursed together. Ha, ha, ha!—**

-I am cursed, I have to live with you everyday.—

 **-You like to pretend I'm a curse, a yokai when it's convenient to you, to ease yourself. But they think I'm just a voice, another personality inside you. You heard doctor creepy ass. But which am I? You coward. You can't handle the truth. You sit here, hiding behind me. Blaming me for everything and hiding from the truth. What do you prefer me to be? Which is it today? Can yokai really be stuck inside people? Can double personalities talk so freely to the main one? Which do you want it to be?"**

He started to hyperventilate as his eyes watered. He whispered. "Please shut up. Leave me alone."

 **-Again, you're the one that doesn't shut up. I'm just as stuck as you are. And if you think I'm misbehaving now, just you wait. Make me miss that prank, I will not shut up for days. I will give you such hell, you will wish you were dead.—**

-If we go, will you leave me alone for a while.—

 **-Whatever, I want entertainment and your crying can only hold me for so long. We are stuck to each other forever. —**

-Don't remind me. I'll go— He got up, left the park garden and went to the front of the main building. He was glad, he got his morning routine out of the way. He was sure, they would blame him. Technically it was him that did the prank, although under Kyubi's influence. He took another deep breath.

He was always a prankster, even before ending here. Maybe this was his punishment for those pranks, but he couldn't remember doing anything so terrible to earn him this. He took a deep breath, when Kyubi suggested doing pranks in here, he quickly agreed. He was a kid, the youngest here by far and he was lonely and bored. And Kyubi was right, they always looked at him like he was dirt or like he stank.

Kyubi always knew what to say when he was younger and he followed his ideas, suggestions. It wasn't hard to convince him and Kyubi insisted it was a form of retaliation for their attitudes. He wanted more interactions and payback. As he got older and after so many therapy sessions, he got tired of pranking but Kyubi did not. He retaliated against anyone that even looked at them funny.

The orderlies or aides where Kyubi's most frequent target, especially the so-called sound four and Suigetsu from Taka. They were the most aggressive of the bunch. At least Yuugo was ok part of the time, but he was just as bad if he got provoked badly enough. Kyubi told him that the Taka group was just as bad as the sound four, but they were getting paid for harassing someone else. Kyubi was very observant and had figured everyone out. He was rarely wrong.

Kyubi hated their doctors most of all, but that was understandable, they were trying to make him disappear. He wanted Kyubi gone but he hated the drugs more. He reluctantly took them, at first, to make Kyubi disappear, not that he had a real choice in taking them. But all the drugs standard and experimental had failed. They promised it would silence the voice but they never really worked. He always heard him. As a matter of fact, a couple of the drugs made Kyubi come out to the forefront which ended with horrible results. The drugs also made him feel horrible. He sighed.

Kyubi must be a demon or yokai. He had never heard him before that day. Does a person go crazy in a day? Is that why the drugs failed? He did not want to believe it was him. He had listened to his doctor for so long, that he did not know what was correct anymore. They were sure he had multiple personality disorder with schizoid features and auditory hallucinations or whatever the hell that meant but the fact remained their treatments failed and Kyubi remained.

He made it to the front of the main building which was being renovated. Kyubi managed to get some firecrackers from the 'vegetable fertilizer.' He was one of the creepiest guys here, he had no idea how he managed to get things in, but he did. Him or the financier, but the 'financier' was a no go, he only cared for money and hearts. Therefore, Kyubi dealt with the vegetable guy, who also had a split personality and had allegedly killed people to feed to his plants after taking their identities to steal their money and social security checks.

There was a large scaffolding with paint and tools on it. He set up the firecracker with a timer device. As the orderlies came out of the building it went off, tipping the paint on Saikon, Ukon and Kidomaru. Suigetsu got some on him too.

He had to agree with Kyubi that Saikon and Kidomaru were asses. They were always rougher than necessary and enjoyed insulting the patients, but especially him. They were careful around the most infamous patients but they were not afraid of him.

He admitted to himself that he disliked all of them intensely but he could never admit it to Kyubi, He already had too much of a hold on him. Kyubi always knew his deepest thoughts and feelings. And acted on them without any concern.

 **-Ha, ha, ha! Those idiots look the part now. Did you see their faces? Oi! Oi! That was hilarious. Don't ignore me -**

He wanted to laugh when he saw them all covered in paint but did not want to attract attention to himself. They still saw him and ran to get him, they tackled him and after a struggle, restrained him.

"Let me go. Why are you grabbing me?"

"Oh, like you don't know. You damned brat."

"Yeah, you're the only idiot that does this stupid kind of pranks!"

He sighed, he had known he was going to end up in the padded room again. At least Kyubi was silent for now. They were taking him to inside when he felt them loosen up and took advantage of it.

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

A cab pulled in front of the imposing medical facility at the edge of town. The cab driver did not question the woman who asked for a ride there. He did not want anything to do with it. Nobody wanted anything to do with it or with them, but everyone had family.

The asylum had stood for over a hundred years, it's creepy history had come to fruition when it had been turned into a facility for the criminally insane 25 years ago. It was a large compound consisting of three old and large brick buildings, each 5 stories high. It already had a haunted look and the additions for the new type of patients did not help at all.

It was surrounded by a large electrified fence 20 feet high with barbed wire at the top of the fence. The entrance gate and service entrance gate opened to a clear crystal tunnel that connected the fence to the entrance door. The crystal tunnel let anyone see into the grounds without risk of escape. There were multiple guards at the actual entrances. No one was getting in or out unless approved.

"Here we are."

A young lady, got out of the cab. She was very pretty but short, with a nice figure and blue tinged dark long hair, tied in a high ponytail. She wore a white crisscross scrub top with white scrub pants, white comfortable walking shoes and had a large beige jacket over her top. Her most distinctive feature where her pale lavender eyes, due to a family genetic trait her pupils were colorless, having the same tone of her conjunctiva/sclera. It gave her the appearance of blindness. She had the feared all seeing Hyuga eyes.

"Thank you very much. Here's your fare."

Hinata looked at the imposing walls of the psychiatric facility. She couldn't believe she made it and had gotten a position as an aide in the facility. But she needed a job and this would be good training as well. She was both excited to be helping patients and intimidated that it was at the infamous Maigo Oto Asylum. The most famous asylum for the criminally insane, run by the reclusive Dr. Orochimaru. It was almost like out of the comics books Kiba used to read to her in school or one of Shino's horror stories.

Kiba and Shino, her roommates, where her brothers of different mothers. The ones that held her together when everything went to hell. Their mothers were both her surrogate mothers. They had been together since middle school and had become as thick as thieves. They were the odd and bullied ones at school but they did not have to pretend with each other and they accepted each other wholeheartedly. They became her family, when her blood relatives continued rejection made her almost give up on true living. With their support, she stopped trying to fit in and choose another path.

She took a deep breath at the gate, she would not back down. She promised her mother and him. She was the odd Hyuga and she accepted her weirdness now. Her friends made her realize being the weird one was ok. Kindness was not a defect. She left everything Hyuga behind to achieve her dream. She would not back down. She would show her father. She wanted to work in the medical field. She did not belong in the business world. She squared her shoulders and rang the buzzer to be let in.

-Here, I go.— The electronic system opened the gate and let her in. The cab had been afraid to go to the building and left her at the gate. She walked through the driveway, all the way to the to the building. She was shocked at the Crystal ceiling/tunnel covering the driveway all the way to the building, she felt like she was walking in one of those walkthrough aquariums, but instead of sharks, there were insane patients on the other side of the glass.

When she arrived at the building door, she was immediately met by guards that pointed her to the metal detector gate. They took her purse and checked it as she went through the metal detector. She went through another long hall. At the end, one of the senior aides waited for her and took her to the employee locker room where she could leave her purse and other personnel items.

"I will take you to the nursing supervisor who will assign you your duties and explain the set up here. I will tell you, no cell phones are allowed without exception. So, you better leave it here. Also, the uniform code is strictly observed to separate you from the wolves, so loose the sweater."

"But I…"

"You won't get cold, following the crazies around, there is plenty of exercise to be had. It's the middle of summer anyway. But if you really get cold, there is an approved uniform scrub jacket with the Oto loony bin logo you can obtain later."

She sighed and took her jacket off. It was her security blanket and she hated taking it off. She had developed early and her figure made her get the wrong kind of attention. She hated her figure and wanted to cross her arm over her chest but years of practice kept her from doing so. –I won't back down.- She would get that jacket as soon as her budget would allow.

"You look like a little lamb or a bunny going to slaughter. The loonies will like seeing you around. Are you sure you can take care of yourself? You realize this facility houses the worst & craziest serial killers, stalkers, psycho's around, right?"

"I have been informed. I know several martial arts forms and have practice them all my life. I should be able to get by." Hinata replied as she squared her shoulders. She knew she never mastered the Hyuga's traditional juken martial art, but she was confident in her style. It was one of the few things she was proud of. She slowly developed it when she realized her size worked against her in traditional juken and she would not be proficient in it. She learned several different arts and developed a more agile free form that combined several other martial arts including aikido's subjugating & evasive principles with hard hitting combos of karate or Muay Thai and juken. Even her fighting style was odd and unique.

"If you say so, but that is a much better attitude. Never cower or look weak in front of them or you will be eaten. My name Tayuya, I am one of the supervising aides in here. You are?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" She bowed.

"Holy crap! No need for such craptastic formalities here. Do you realize where you are at?"

"Of course, Maigo Oto Asylum."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Are you for real, girl? Yes, this is the Lost Sound Asylum or as we like to call it The Sound of the Lost Asylum. Don't play smart with me, this is not your run of the mill psychiatric facility. The people don't want them out, hell I don't want them out. We house the most dangerous psychiatric criminals... Or did you think that whole entrance and exterior are for show?"

"No, I…I..I"

"Ha, ha, ha! You are too funny, girl. I don't think you will last long. Come on we need to get you to Karen, the nursing supervisor."

Hinata followed Tayuya down the long corridor. She did not expect to fit in, when she never did, but was surprised by the quick dismissal the orderly gave her. As she followed her, Hinata reminisced again.

Hinata had always been the octagon peg in the Hyuga's square and triangle world. No matter what she did, she never fit in. She was never good enough. After the tragic death of her mother and uncle, her father dedicated himself to his work and built an empire. Her sister, her cousin and her where taken care of by nannies and Hyuga caretakers.

The Hyuga where cold and all about rules. She tried to help everyone and was too nice according to them. Her confidence took several hits growing up. Her cousin Neji was a natural genius, Hanabi was very stubborn and had the Hyuga business instincts. They both easily overshadowed her, the heir, and she faded into the background. Her cousin thought she was so weak, that he overprotected her to the point of suffocation. He didn't think her capable of anything, therefore did not let her try anything. She became quiet and withdrawn, afraid of everything.

At middle and high school, she was equally odd. She was bullied until she met them, her brothers. The dog & comic loving Kiba and the insect & horror buff Shino. She was the caring bookworm Hinata to them. She remembered her promise when they tried to separate her from the weirdos of her school. For the first time in a long time she said, no.

They were too important for her and she fought back. She even snuck out if necessary. Her father stopped trying to stop her and assigned Neji as her official watchdog. He also tried to arrange omiais with the sons of several important families. All of which were a disaster, especially that guy. She shook her head to forget him. The omiais failed and she rejected every one of them.

Her father was livid and things got worse when she announced she would not get a law or business administration degree, her father named Hanabi heir then threatened to disown her and cut her off completely. He told her if she went into medicine she should go into research to become famous and uphold the family name. She told him she wanted to do actual patient care and he replied that was unacceptable. She cried herself to sleep that day, but decided she was done with trying to please them. She asked her mother for forgiveness and decided to live her life.

Unbeknown to her father, she had been taking AP courses all through high school. She had the credits and the grades necessary to apply early to University. She graduated at 17 one year earlier than her peers. She did not care for prom and such, she was ill suited for them. She got a full scholarship to Tokyo U for premed/biology major.

Her father had a meltdown and threatened to cut her off completely. He told her if she did this, he would not help her in any way, shape or form. She would be dead to the Hyuga, unless she went into an acceptable career and an acceptable fiancé from one of the omiais. She told him, she understood, then went to her room, where she packed everything of sentimental value she could carry as well as her clothing; she called a cab and came back down. She bowed to her father and agreed to his conditions and left.

Her father had been so shocked, he was speechless. Same with her sister and cousin. But they did not try to contact her. They were sure she would return with her tail between her legs, but she would never take a step backwards again. She stayed with Shino and Kiba's family until she could get an apartment. They and their families were up in arms and did not let her rent, which she had no idea how she would afford. They let her board with them that first year.

She stayed with Kiba, Tsume and Hana for six months, the other six months she stayed with Shino, Shibi and Mrs. Aburame. She helped with all household chores to help repay them, even though they insisted she did not need to. When the boys graduated, they all rented an apartment together. Once they rented she got a part-time job at Ichiraku's Restaurant. The job was good but more importantly the owner, Teuchi-san and his daughter Ayame were great. They were very supportive and understanding.

The first year had been rough because Neji, who is a year older, also graduated and had tried to harass her into going back, but she persevered and her brothers joined her the next year. She was starting her third year and still had managed to maintain her full scholarship, but things were getting more complicated financially and she could not keep her job at Ichiraku's, since it did not pay enough.

She needed something that paid higher preferably where she could be exposed to the medical field. She wanted experience in her chosen field. She learned a lot about cooking at Ichiraku's even though she was a good cook thanks to her mother. She was hoping for the same type of experience at this job.

She found there were no real jobs in the medical field for an undergrad, much less part-time jobs. Maybe research but that was not what she wanted. She even looked at a janitorial position weekend night in the ER, but she was worried her grades would suffer. She then started looking at aide/orderly positions but in most hospitals, she would need to be a EM tech or EMT for it.

Then she heard about the position of orderly or aid at the psychiatric facility. The pay was better than at any hospital or Ichiraku's and the hours were very flexible since they had a real shortage of help at the facility, more than likely because of the type of patients they housed. Her interview had gone great and they were impressed with her goals and school marks, she got the job without difficulty.

Teuchi and Ayame had been very understanding and even invited her to come in whenever she was hungry, free of charge. They were great. She could not complain. Once she left the Hyuga and school, she had met the best people.

This year she had grouped her classes together so she had 1 day a week off. She was going to work 1 full day per week, which may be on the weekend and the rest of her days were in the afternoon. She then notified her boys and got ready for her first day on the new job.

She smiled as she remembered the morning.

~~Flashback~~

"Dudette, you are going to be working at the worst looney bin ever. You realize, it's just like Arkham Asylum, but instead of the joker, you have really bad loonies like 'the family eradicator,' 'the blood cultist,' "the heartless financier' or 'the vegetable fertilizer.' Are you sure about this?"

"She is sure about it, why, because she wants to be a doctor. Are you doubting her now?"

"What! Me? No, I'm just kind of worried."

"Yes, we should be worried and you should be careful. Why, because of the killers and because it looks like a haunted asylum. If you find any ghosts you will inform me correct?"

Hinata smiled at her boys. 'Thanks. Yes, I will be careful. I will let you know if it is like Arkham or if there are any ghosts. Deal?"

"Deal. Be careful."

"Deal. Observe all safety protocols."

"See you tonight, guys!"

~~End of Flashback~~

She smiled again as they reached the nurse supervisor office.

"You must be crazy too. You are the only person I have seen smiling to be working here." Hinata smiled again, she could not help herself. She probably was. Tayuya opened the door. "Oi, Karen the newbie is here."

"Would it kill you to try and be professional? Or at least pretend on first meeting someone?"

"Whatever, see you around newbie!"

"Please ignore her unprofessionalism. I am Karen Hozuki. The nurse supervisor. Hinata Hyuga, correct?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hinata bowed.

"It's rare to meet someone so polite and professional in here. Nice to meet you too. I will go through all the rules, regulations and protocols of your job and the facility. I will give you a tour. You will have an assigned proctor for your first few shifts, then a probation period of 3 months. At the end, you will have a test on all the protocols and if everything goes well. You will be permanently hired. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." They covered everything through the rest of the morning. She got the tour and after lunch went with Tayuya to the gardens to see the patients outside.

"I assume you are curious like most of the new workers here. Today you will see all the ones you read about in the news, including the heartless financier, the blood cultist, the arsonist artist, the puppeteer, the rapping pugilist, the family eradicator, the sand asphyxiator, the childish one-eyed monster and the Pain master to name a few. We don't discriminate and have several women too like the paper anger and the man-eater cat woman"

"I'm honestly not that well informed on all the patients here, but I'm sure my friends will be able to fill me in on all of them."

As they walked outside, they heard a commotion. She saw, Suigetsu covered in paint cussing up a storm as Yuugo tried to calm him down, and started laughing.

"Oh, crap! He's done it again."

"Who?"

"The demon child or the Monster child, he is one hell of a prankster. Ooh, He is going to get it. Saikon, Ukon and Kidomaru are on him already"

In the distance, she saw several orderlies grappling with a blonde patient. They subdued him and they started coming their way. They seemed a little too rough on him to her but she had not been here a day and kept her mouth shut. Suddenly he screamed.

"I tell you it wasn't me! You don't know what happened. You have no proof!" He twisted and loosened from their grip and ran to the building. Tayuya tried to block him but he swerved and ran into Hinata.

He tackled her and they both fell. He landed on top of her and they looked at each other. He looked at her eyes mesmerized, he had never seen eyes like that. They looked like lavender pearls or the full moon. He did not move as time seemed to slow down.

Hinata had never seen eyes so blue, it reminded her of that time. They were blue pools as deep as the ocean. They held secrets and pain. She was sucked into those eyes, until she felt a squeeze.

"Eep!"

 **-Oh yeah, that's my kind of woman! Squeeze again.—** Which he did unconsciously. It was a warm, soft and squishy sensation.

"Eep!, Please stop, don't do that."

 **-Harder! Squeeze harder! I want her!-**

He looked down and realized his hand was on her breast. "Agh!" He jumped up and apologized. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." He looked to the side and turned bright red, right before he was tackled again.

 **-Don't stop! You moron that is the first boob you have touched! Grab it again! Moron!—**

He turned even redder as he was held face down in the pavement. Hinata was bright red too but couldn't help herself as she saw him being raised up.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at her again, both of their faces still bright red. He was amazed at her eyes again. He could not decipher the emotion in them. It had been a long time since anyone asked how he was. She was different. She must be new.

He nodded. "I'm really sorry." He went quietly with the orderlies and did not say anything else.

Hinata kept looking at him as they took him away.

"He is hot, but is bat-shit crazy. He talks to himself all the time. Not that he is bad to look at. I would probably give him a try if I did not need this job. Although he's probably a minute man and doesn't have a clue what to do, he has been here since he was ten."

"What!" She was shocked at both Tayuya's crassness and the fact that he had been here since he was a child. She then realized nobody had lifted him off her or helped her. They had laughed when he touched her breast. This people where rough. He had looked genuinely sorry, more than anyone else around her.

"Oh, come on girl. I told you already, he's the Monster child."

"Aha." Hinata would ask Shino tonight who he was. She would not give them the satisfaction of asking now. She was sure they were either testing her or hazing her.

"You ok? He squeezed your boob pretty good."

Hinata blushed again, but squared her shoulders. "I'm fine." Tayuya smiled and continued her proctoring. She met the rest of the sound four and was not impressed. They were rough and crass. No wonder, they hired her so quickly.

It was close to the end of her shift, when dinner came and she heard them all discussing taking food to the blonde guy. They were planning something she had not hear what, since they did not trust her enough. Before she realized what she did, she volunteered to take it to him.

They all looked at her and finally agreed. They winked at her and said "Give him hell. Girl!"

Yes, make him grovel good."

She realized, they thought she wanted payback too. She just nodded and took the tray of food. She went to the padded room area, where another nurse was guarding the ward. She was too nervous to say anything. She just pointed to the food and she got by.

She opened the door and saw him sitting against a corner with his eyes closed. He had a straitjacket on. He was very handsome, up close she noticed the curious scars or marks of his face, but did not dare to ask him about them. She thought they were cute, like a cat or a fox whisker. He sighed but did not open his eyes when he heard the door.

"I have dinner."

He opened his eyes to the soft-spoken tone and saw the pretty lady from earlier. He braced himself, it was time to pay the piper.

"ahm, I have your dinner."

 **-Hell Ya! Tell her to feed us!—**

-She will just throw it at us or dump it on me. Just shut up. You promised you would leave me alone.—

 **-That was before the hot babe came to play. I got what you need babe.—**

"I can't pick it up right now. Just leave it in the corner."

"In the corner?"

"You want to see me, do it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow. The corner?"

"If you want to see me eat it, just put it down in the corner."

"I don't get it."

"Look either throw it on me so I can lick it or put it in the corner and I will eat it with my mouth like a dog or just leave if you are going to starve me tonight. Just get it over with. I don't have patience for this."

 **-Hey dummy, don't antagonize the babe!-**

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized he was serious. "I will be right back." She went to the nurse's station and got a spoon after complaining to the nurse.

"He can't have utensils or he will hurt himself."

"He won't, I will take care of it." She returned with her spoon and opened the door. She stood in front of him. "If you let me help you, I can feed you. But no sudden moves."

He studied her, he hoped she didn't chip one of his teeth or jammed the spoon to tight in his mouth, he did not want to bite his tongue. What the hell, he was hungry and it would not hurt that bad. He nodded his head.

 **-I told you! She will feed us! Hot damn!—**

-Shut up or I will make her go away!—

 **-Do that and I will not shut up for 2 days.—**

-I'm already here in the padded room hell. I won't care, maybe they will drug me until we leave this room.—

 **-Spoil sport, but I'm watching you.—**

Hinata approached carefully. She kneeled next to him and slowly picked a spoonful of food and put it close to his mouth. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. She could tell he did not trust her at all. She slowly and carefully feed him the first bite of food. He opened his eyes wide as he felt the food and looked at her as she told him to close his mouth. When he did, she slowly got the spoon out.

"See?"

He chewed carefully and slowly. He was shocked at how careful she had been. There was no hit or pain.

"Ready for more?"

He nodded. He kept looking at her as they ate in silence. She fed him the entire tray. He had never been so shocked in his entire life. He could not help himself.

"Why?"

"You looked hungry." She smiled, she did not add he also looked lonely.

"Don't you want to make me pay for what I did."

"It was an accident, right? And you already apologized."

"I am sorry, but most people would…"

It was her turn to sigh. "I am not most people. Besides I work here. I don't want to hurt you but to help."

"You are definitely different."

"I have been weird all my life." She smiled sadly.

"I said and meant different. And that is not bad thing in this place."

Her smile grew and her cheeks turned slightly pink. She was weird alright. The crazy person was comforting her, instead of the other way around.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. What's your name?"

"Demon child or monster if you prefer."

Hinata frowned. "That is not your name. It's ok if you don't want to say, but don't tell me your name is demon or monster." She turned and picked up the tray.

 **-Dammit brat! Say something. Tell her your name is Kyubi the great! Or better yet, let me talk to her. I know how to talk to a real woman!-**

He wanted to say something so bad it hurt but he had learned not to trust easily. He did not believe her. Nobody was that nice, especially to them. He saw her turn towards him at the door one more time.

"Good night! I hope you sleep well." Her eyes looked sad, like he had done something bad. She turned back to the door.

"Naruto Namikaze UzumakI" He said it quickly and softly but she heard. She turned to him again with the most beautiful smile, he had ever seen. He was happy he put that expression on her face, it had been worth the risk.

"Thanks for trusting me, Naruto-kun."

Thump, thump. He turned bright red.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. See you later."

 **-Much better. That's how you do it. Don't worry she will be ours.-**

Naruto ignored the Kyubi, he did not want to fight him now. Besides someone had turned up the thermostat in the room. It was too hot.

 **-Don't worry boy. She will be my, err our mate.—**

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Once Hinata was home. She talked with her friends and told her about her day. At the end, she looked at Shino and asked him. "What do you know about a Naruto Namikaze aka the demon child?

 _And cu_ t!

Sorry this had a lot of exposition but it was the prologue/first chapter and had a lot of set up to do. If you know me or my other story, I like things to be logical. This will be another wild ride. This is my second story and it is in response to _NarHina's I am not Crazy challenge._ Check out the link to his forum challenges page at the end of NarHina's author page. You should check out his stories too.

While this story will primarily be romance, hurt/comfort, angst. It will have a bit of everything. There will be humor and a mystery. Is Naruto crazy or not? What happened? Why was he institutionalized, ect.

This is a fictional story, please do not take offense about things. People/patients in psychiatric institutions are not abused (to my knowledge) but it makes the story more interesting. Besides it's Orochimaru's people, they are no angels.

This 100% NaruHina.

Did you like my take on Shino and Kiba.

Did you guess who are all the killers they are referring too? Did you like their names?

Please check out my other story "The Way to Your Heart, The Long Way Home" It is a ninja AU, with a butterfly effect from Hinata's successful kidnap by Kumo. It is rated M due to mature subjects and language. It is 16 chapters so far.

I will update this every couple of week or so. My other story came first and don't plan to abandon it, since it has gotten good reception.

Speaking of which, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews feed my muse and make me want to write faster! Let me know what you think. The good, the bad and the ugly. Trolls need not apply.

Random Notes-

Maigo=Lost

Oimai= A Japanese traditional custom where single people are introduced to one another to consider/for possible marriage. It is a type of arranged marriage usually by the parents.

Sclera= the white of the eye.

EMT=paramedics

Schizophrenia= Mental disorder characterized by abnormal social behavior, with failure to understand what is real. Main symptoms include false beliefs, hearing voices nobody else can and unclear or confused thinking.

Multiple Personality Disorder=Split personalities


	2. Chapter 2

_**CRAZY**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Pierrot studios, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would not be writing fanfictions.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_ __ _He is still a pervert_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback.

Thanks to: NarHina, Rose Tiger, 00mogar, Theblueswordsman, TheKingofChaosSol, ryno1ni and senpai71071

Chapter 2

Recap: Hinata met Naruto, the demon child at the psychiatric facility. She fed him while his hands were tied in a strait jacket. He told her his real name. When she got home she asked Shino about "The demon child."

Cont: Once Hinata was home, she talked with her friends and discussed the day's events. She skipped the breast incident or her boys would want to hurt Naruto. She did tell them the orderlies were rougher than she thought, but told them she was okay at their worried look. She reassured them. She reached across the table and grabbed one of their hands with each of hers. Kiba on the right and Shino on the left as always. She squeezed their hands.

"It's fine. It was an exciting day."

They looked at each other and said almost in unison. "If you say so. But if anyone or anything bothers you, let us know."

She smiled. "I will. Let me get dessert." She got the pie and cut a slice for each. She sat back down and they enjoyed each other's company. Kiba and Shino were about to get up to wash the dishes, since Hinata cooked, when Hinata looked at Shino and asked.

"Shino, what do you know of 'The Demon Child' or Naruto Namikaze?"

"The name does not ring a bell. Is he there? Is he really famous?"

"I don't know, they call him the Demon Child or the Monster Child there, but he is nice and I just wondered what he did. Do you think, you can find out?"

"For you, of course. Give me a couple of days. Kiba and I must do the dishes."

"Yes. Thanks."

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Hinata had a full school day the next day. The day after, she had school in the morning as usual and in the afternoon, she went to work. She was given several chores. She went outside for dinner and saw some nice benches among some trees. As she approached the trees, she saw the blond hair. She debated what to do and finally decided to just continue to her destination.

He heard a noise and tensed, he turned around and saw the new nice orderly heading his way. Hinata, that was her name, she brought a bento box in her hands. He smiled.

 **-Oh, the babe is back! What's up babe?—**

"Hello! Naruto-kun! I'm glad you are out here." She smiled again and waved at him. "This looks like such a nice spot.

His face felt hot again. "Hi. It is."

Her smiled grew and she sat next to him. "Did you eat already?"

"Yeah I had my slop for the day. Soupy rice and mystery meat"

"Mystery meat?" She asked as she opened her bento.

"Yep, it's a mystery, where it came from." He gazed at her bento and admired how good her food looked.

She felt his eyes on her food. She picked up, half of her sandwich, a couple of onigiris and offered it to him. "I'm not that hungry. Do you want the rest of my lunch?"

 **-I would prefer to eat you. But I will let you feed me again, if you seat on my lap. -**

"Oh, em, you don't want it?"

"It's ok or I wouldn't offer. Besides I can have more at home if I get hungry again."

"You sure?"

She smiled again. "Yes. Here."

He took it and scarfed it down in a minute. It was delicious. His mouth was in heaven at the flavor. "Didmmm yoummm mekemm ish?"

She giggled and he turned red. "Chew first, Naruto-kun. Then talk."

He was embarrassed, he felt like an idiot. His mother always told him he had no manners. He looked down.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Did you not like it?"

"NO! It was delicious." He looked up, still embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just act stupid sometimes."

"Don't say that. Everyone makes mistakes. It's ok, just don't do it again." She smiled.

He could not help it and smiled. His face remained on fire. Every time she smiled, it felt like someone had put a furnace on his face. "Thanks, I will remember next time. I mean if there is a next time, I mean if you want. I mean if you have food. I mean if it's ok. I mean…I"

She laughed out loud. And the furnace was a full-blown bonfire on his face.

 **-Oh, spare me. Is that the best you can do? You're pathetic. Feed me babe, I can feed you too. -**

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. It's ok. We can do it again. Did you really like it?"

"Yes! It was very good. Thanks. What I wanted to ask you was, did you make it?"

"Yes."

"It was delicious. You will make a great wife one day." He smiled earnestly.

Her cheeks turned red and she almost choked on her food, she put her sandwich down and unconsciously started tapping her index fingers together. "Thanks." She had one quarter of her sandwich left but she was so embarrassed she could not eat. "I'm full, do you want the rest." She offered him.

He looked at her, as his stomach growled. "Yes, thanks a lot. You are really nice you know."

 **-Oh, yeah indirect kiss. Lick it, lick it where she bit. Tell her you are going to lick her spit up or anywhere else she likes. —**

-Shut up! You damn pervert! -

"You're welcome. My lunch is almost over, I better go back inside. See you later. Naruto-kun."

"Yes! See you."

 **-Tell her you will lick her up! —**

-Shut up! You dog!

 **-I am not a dog. I'm a Kitsune. -**

-You are nothing but a vulgar beast. Ero-Kyubi! —

 **-Damn right. I like the sound of that. The sad part is I have more game than you. —**

-Yeah, right. All you know how to do is repeat vulgar pick-up lines you heard others say. –

 **-Wanna bet? -**

While he was talking to Kyubi a young redheaded man of 27 years of age, came to the park area. Naruto ignored him and laid back down on the bench.

"Mother doesn't like her. You should stay away from her, she's a liar. She will betray you, they all do. Mother can fix her."

Naruto's eyes flashed red and he got up in flash. He stood in front of the other man with their faces inches apart. **"Grrrrr. Listen you sand freak, you tell your skank mother, that if I catch her anywhere near my mate I will gut her & you like fishes. I will cover this place with your entrails. Then I will cut your balls off. She knows what I can do. If she or you want a rematch, I will be happy to oblige. Now leave me alone, I was about to fantasize with the hot babe."**

Naruto blinked and took several gulps of air. "GO AWAY! Leave me alone!" He screamed at the man and at Kyubi. That, had not happened in a long time. He felt himself going away and he felt Kyubi take control, then speak through him. It usually only lasted a few of minutes but it was terrifying. The loss of control and the feeling of nothingness.

He was still breathing hard, when he saw Gaara turn around and leave. He looked around and thankfully nobody seemed to have noticed.

 **-Stop whining. I was defending my mate. You know what that freak did to get here. And you should remember when he jumped us. We turned it around and beat the shit out of his ass, but he needs to remember his place. Nobody messes with Kyubi or his playthings. —**

-Shut up! You should remember how long we were on solitary in the padded room and all the medicine they gave us to make you go away. It was one of the worst times here.

 **-Which is why, I only gave the sand freak a warning. But, don't expect me to sit back when shit goes down. Either you fix or I will fix it. And you know how I fix things. –**

-Yes, I do. Are you going to prank him? –

 **-I just scared the living crap out of him. I will see what he does. I don't want to start the war. I will just finish it. But he better not go near my mate. -**

-Stop that shit. She is not your mate. –

 **-I meant our mate, oops. She is a fine piece of meat. –**

-Shut up! Don't talk about her that way. She is not yours. –

 **-My mistake, like I said ours. –**

-Shut up! She is my friend. Ero-Kyubi! –

 **-Oh, really. I'm not the one having the wet dreams. I mean, I am actively fantasizing but you're the one with the boner. –**

"SHUT UP! That was a dream. I cannot control my dream. She is the only nice one in here. I will not let you ruin it. I won't."

 **-Ha! You mean dreams, you know plural and it's only been a couple of days. But she is nice and very soft on the eyes. –**

-Leave me alone! –

 **-Oh, come on that sweet thing is asking for it. –**

-You will not harm her. She is the only good thing in this place. She is too good for you. –

 **-Oh, but you are? Hum? –**

He got up and went to look for the pugilist. He had to practice, to get stronger. He would not let Kyubi or anyone else harm her. –No, I am not. I am not worthy of anything, I know that better than anyone. But you are even less worthy than me. –

He walked to the gym with a purpose. His friend should be there. As he entered the gym, he saw him practicing at the large boxing bag. "Hi!"

"Yo, yo, whassap?" A tall, very muscular body builder type, dark skinned man with white hair in dreadlock, a goatee and several tribal tattoos on both of his arms raised his hand and waved.

"I want to practice. Hi."

"Straight to the point as usual. You practiced this morning. What's going on?"

"Please Bee, I need to get stronger."

"I didn't say no, da fool. I said whassap. Yo"

He took a deep breath and told him, his latest encounters with Kyubi and Gaara.

"That kid is messed up, not that I blame him but he is seriously messed up. You should avoid him, Da fool."

"He came looking for me, I would avoid everyone, but you, in this hellhole, if I could. I just want to be able to defend my friends and myself if necessary. I liked the kickboxing you have been teaching me."

"You are great at both traditional boxing and the kickboxing. I wish, I could train you for fights. You would make a great apprentice, since my boxing and MMA days are far behind me."

Naruto smiled. The rapping pugilist was his one friend in here. He was a well know boxing champion, turned MMA fighter with a great future until he got sent here. He had taken him in under his wing and help keep his mind occupied with exercises and funny stories. His raps were atrocious but he had gotten used to his quirk by now. He also taught him how to fight back when others tried to take advantage of the little kid. The man was nice and would probably not be here if he had not used steroids and his wife had stayed loyal to him. Worse she betrayed him with his best friend turned pupil. He had literally pounded her and her lover to bloody pulps, they said almost no bones where left unbroken. They were unrecognizable and he had only used his bare hands to kill them after finding them together.

Naruto had even met his older brother a rich businessman in his early fifties, who had paid for the best defense around. They used a temporary insanity defense which worked well enough to get sent here instead of prison. Naruto did not know which was worse, but he was glad he was here. And Bee said at least here he did not have to worry about his butt.

Bee sighed. "You probably know but that kid's father was a bastard who should be burning in hell. After the kid's mother died at age 7 or 8, his father kept him in a cage and treated him like an animal. Him and his new lover beat the ever-loving stuffing out of him. He was their target practice. He is a mass of rage and hatred you should be careful."

"I plan to, that's why I came to practice. But he is different from the other killers. Like you, he did not kill for the joy of killing. I thought he was defending his siblings."

"I don't know about that. His 'mother' seems bloodthirsty enough. But you are right about his kills. Daddy dearest and his lover were going to rape his sister and sell his brother to a drug lord. He got out, beat and bound them, then threw them in a sand pit at his father's construction company. He said, 'mother told him to slowly pour sand over them until they asphyxiated. He must have thought about that for a while though, his revenge. That was slow and calculated. Not that the bastards didn't deserve it. His siblings appreciated the save but are still terrified of him Like I said dangerous and angry all the time."

"I will be careful. I don't want to fight anyone. Kyubi is another matter of course, but he seems content to wait for now. That is why I also wanted you to help me with the meditation, like you do. I want to be able to control him."

 **-Dream on, bitch. –**

"I will help you in what I can. I was messed up after using all those steroids. Once I quit, it helped me center myself and find myself again. I had started calling myself Gyuki while on the drugs. I was really off the deep end."

"Do you remember, you know…Uhm, never mind, I should not have asked."

"It's ok. You don't remember anything do you?"

"Not at all. He feels 'not me'. I don't know what to believe most days."

 **-Yet you think you can control me. Delusional fool-**

"I do remember bits and pieces. It's all in a haze of red and rage but I remember hitting them and hitting them until my hands where bloody with their and my blood. I was a beast, then. Gyuki was out of control. I couldn't believe I did. I loved her so much at one point and yet we destroyed it all. I can still remember the good times. Sometimes I…" He sighed unable to continue.

"I'm sorry. I should not have asked." He said looking down.

Bee out his hand on Naruto's shoulder who looked up. "I decided to answer. The meditation has helped me a lot. I got clean. I can now face my demons. Now I can remember the good times, not just the carnage. Fool, da fool. But everyone's different and the results might vary. You can't push it But I think it will help you in the end."

 **-Dream on, crazy. You really think you can control me or make me disappear. Don't make me laugh. You will never be rid of me. -**

"I want to try."

"Sure kid. No time like the present."

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Hinata finished her shift and went home. She could not get Naruto-kun out of her head. He was so different from all the other patients. It was hard to believe he had been stuck there since he was 10. Even Gaara, the second youngest got there at age 17. He always seemed so lonely, so lost.

She sighed. She knew it was dangerous to get too close to a patient, But, she could not help it. There was something about him. She could not, she would not abandon him. It looked like everyone else had. Where was his family? What happened to them? It was hard to picture a child hurting someone. She hoped Shino had answers today.

When she finally arrived home, Shino was waiting for her. She sighed, this did not look promising.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, let me put my shoes outside and my stuff inside." She turned and said "Tadaima."

"Okaeri nasai, welcome home Hinata."

Shino was a serious person, who wore glasses and most of the time kept his pale face covered with his hoodie and jacket. But she knew her brother well enough to feel his irritation and concern.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "That bad?"

"That is part of the problem. I am not sure how bad it is. It is bad but most of the story is incomplete or buried. Somebody went to a lot of trouble to bury this story, most of the details. It felt like trying to dig into area 51. It's there but not really. I could not find it in a simple google search. As a matter of fact, I had to ask dad if he remembered any articles about a demon child. You know he has eidetic memory. He could recollect the event and with his information, I was able to find some basic articles, but it is all buried, deeply buried. Maybe, in the original newspaper articles we can find more information but somehow, I doubt it. Whoever was very thorough."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. This is what I have. There was a fire in his apartment complex. Eleven people total and his parents perished. He was accused of their deaths then setting fire to the place. He had a reputation as some sort of prankster and people believed he graduated to arson."

"Why did they accuse him their murder? If a prank went wrong, wouldn't it be involuntary manslaughter?"

"Except, they didn't die from the fire or smoke inhalation. There was no smoke in their lungs. They were already dead when they burned. It was mentioned in one of the articles, that they had injuries which were the real cause of death. But it did not give any details."

Hinata just sat there in shock. It all sounded so incredible. He did not act like a murdered. "I don't… how did he end up in Oto Asylum instead of jail?"

"His defense was that he did not do it. That it was the demon in his head. He kept talking to himself throughout his trial. He even hit himself and cut himself while in jail. That's when the press gave him the moniker of 'the demon child.' He was sentenced as a juvenile but declared insane and sent to Oto. Technically he completed his sentence on turning eighteen but until he is declared sane, he cannot get out of Oto Asylum."

"Does he have any family?"

"No, he is an orphan. But he had a great defense team, an expensive defense team. He could have been tried as an adult but was not thanks to their efforts. Who paid for it, is another riddle.

"I don't know what to believe. Shino, I have to think about all this."

"Hinata, the unbelievable part is the cover up. All the cases of all the other criminals of Oto are open records, their entire trial. Not just the sentencing records. Somebody sealed his and it had nothing to do with his age. Why? Who did that? You must be careful while there. There is a lot more to this than meets the eye."

"I understand. I will think about what you said. I'm not hungry right now. I will take a shower and go to bed."

"Hinata, I would be remiss in my brotherly duties if I do not inform you that I have changed my mind. You should not be there, why because it is too dangerous. Too many unknown variables."

"Shino, I appreciate your concern. But I decided not to back down on my path. Besides they have already been committed to the Oto Asylum and they have excellent guards. It will be fine. Good night.'

"I hope so, I really hope so." -I will contact shadow tomorrow. If anyone can figure this out and hack into the records. He can. –

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Hinata tossed and turned most of the night. She was too surprised. She finally gave up the pretense of sleep and went to the kitchen. She started to mix and decided to bake some homemade goods. Shino and Kiba were used to her cooking therapy and would not wake up. She would leave several cinnamon buns and cookies for them.

She was torn. Shino's story was surreal. But she was not willing to abandon him. There was something about him Maybe she could help him in some way. Naruto did not act like a murder, but it was hard to ignore the evidence. She barely knew him, so she had to believe the evidence. She should be realistic, but mental illness was treatable. She needed to see what his psychiatric diagnosis was.

Many people had rejected her for being a weirdo. Her best friends were also peculiar but where the best people she knew and would not change them for the world. Was it fair to reject him based on his label. Mental health issues were not to be taking lightly, especially if he had hurt people but she wanted to know him better. He was committed and there were lot of security around, although she had never felt threatened by him. Some of the other patient where creepy. He was not. Just in case she would spar more. She would call Tenten and visit her dojo more often. She wanted to be in top shape. Not just because of the patients, some of the orderlies gave her bad vibes too.

She did not want to go backwards. She would get to know him better. Maybe she could help him find a better treatment or something. She smiled, at least he would be eating better. She decided to cook a big lunch to take with her as well as her cinnamon buns and cookies.

Plan and food in hand, Hinata was finally able to relax and get ready for the next day.

The day flew by. She went to school, later she called Tenten and arranged to meet after work. She would not mention her new job. She did not want word to get back to Neji' that would be a problem. She got to work and couldn't contain her excitement. She finished her chores and went to the park during her lunch break.

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Naruto had been at the park for a couple of hours. He had practiced hard all morning and that was going very well. Meditation on the other hand was quite difficult. His mind tended to wander anyway, then Kyubi continued to talk and try to get a raise out of him. It was one of the most frustrating things he had ever done. But he was not going to give up after a couple of tries. Not happening.

 **-What's not happening, is you getting rid of me. No way, no how. –**

Naruto had decided to keep his interactions with Kyubi to a minimum and tried to ignore the bastard.

 **-Oh, oh, are you giving me the silent treatment now? –** Naruto tried to relax and lay back. **–I'm so hurt. My weeny teeny heart is buthurt. Can't take it no more. What am I ever going to do. Oh, Woe is me! -**

Naruto closed his eyes, and tried to think of nice things. The sky, the birds, ramen, his mom, pearl eyes and a sweet smile. He blinked as she popped in his head.

 **-Oh, who's the pervert now. Fantasizing about sweet thing is my idea of fun. Are you finally growing some nuts now? –**

"Shut up!" That bastard got under his skin every single time. He hated him so much. He did not mean for that to happen. Her face just popped in his brain. She just did. She was nice. That was all. "Bastard Kyubi"

 **-I hate to point this to you, you know what, not really. But look around. Sweet thing just heard you scream at the air. Loser. –**

Naruto sat up quickly and looked around. Sure enough, Hinata was a few feet away from him with a large bento on her hands and a shocked expression on her face. –Shit! – He wished the earth swallowed him or he melted or lighting struck. He had ruined everything in a second. It had not even lasted a week. He looked down. He did not want to see her look of revulsion or fear or both. Kyubi was right, he was a pathetic loser. Why did he ruin everything?

Hinata heard his scream of shut up but did not see anyone around. She realized he was talking to himself when he cursed at someone again. Suddenly he sat up and looked around and saw her. She saw the horror and fear in his eyes as soon as he saw her. It turned to pain as he looked down and away from her. He was sure she was going to reject him, she could see it in his eyes and his defeated posture.

As usual, those eyes called her. She could not ignore the pain in those eyes. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and walked to his bench. "Hi, can I sit with you. I brought a big lunch to share."

He looked at her and quickly looked away again. "I don't need your pity."

"Uhm, I don't pity you. I thought you liked my lunch yesterday, so I brought more. It's ok if you don't want it."

"I was talking to myself, did you not see or hear? Isn't that weird?" His eyes rolled sideways to look at her, although his face was still downcast.

"Uhm. I hate to mention this, but you are in a mental institution. I kind of figured you had some condition to be a patient here."

He turned to face her. "You could say that." He said seriously. His stomach growled despite everything. He wondered what food, she brought.

"Hungry? I have food."

"Aren't you afraid or freaked out?"

"It was very surprising. But I must admit, I am more curious than anything else. Sorry if that offends you."

"I can understand that." He looked into her eyes. "You don't want to go away."

"No." She smiled, just like in his memory. It was the same as before. She was not afraid of him. He felt his chest warm up as well as his face. She was too nice. But nice wasn't enough for her, she was more. More what? He did not know.

 **-Don't believe her. -**

"You brought lunch? For me? Really?"

"Yes. Yes. Really. I cook when I study or am thinking or stressing. I usually share it with my roommates but you liked it so much I just, well, I figured, you said we should do it again and well. If you want to." She squeezed the bento and her cheeks turned pink. Her voice got progressively lower as she became more embarrassed ending in a whisper.

-That's too cute— He smiled. Then his cheeks turned pink as well as he realized what he thought. She was waiting for his answer. "I would like it very much. Sorry if I scared you earlier."

"That's ok."

She opened the bento and he was astonished at the amount and quality of the food. She told him, she only brought finger food to make it easier to eat. She brought more onigiri, vegetable rolls, teriyaki chicken wraps, omelet rolls and octopus shaped sausages. He was in heaven. He forced himself to eat it slightly slower and did not speak while they ate. It was amazing.

"Thanks, that was amazing." He said as he rubbed his tummy. "You are a great cook!"

"Thanks." She smiled and felt her cheeks warm up as she blushed again. "Do you have room for dessert?"

"Dessert? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Hell yeah!" He looked embarrassed. "I mean that's great."

She laughed. "That's okay, Naruto-kun. You can be honest with me. I like that better. I have cinnamon rolls and chocolate chip cookies."

Naruto had stars in his eyes and proceeded to devour through dessert as well. As he finished, he leaned back and rubbed his belly again. "I'm ready for a nap." He turned to her. "That was the best food, I have had in a long time. Thanks. You must be an angel."

Her face turned crimson this time and she started tapping her index fingers uncontrollably. "Thhaanks." She whispered.

-Too cute. – Naruto decided, he liked embarrassing her.

 **-In that case you should just tell her to give you a big sloppy tonsil tasting French kiss. –**

Naruto's faced paled, then looked angry as he frowned.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun? What happened?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"Please don't lie to me. Something made you mad." He looked so happy with the food, then it was gone. She wondered if…"Did you hear something?"

Naruto stiffened and paled even further, confirming her suspicions. She wanted to know. "Please Naruto-kun. Trust me. You can tell me. I won't get upset, I want to know."

"I…"

 **-Tell her the great and mighty Kyubi is here and has something just for her. –**

Naruto was mad at Kyubi for ruining his lunch. He was tired of everyone giving him the look. She was the only one that didn't. He might as well find out quickly whether to trust her or not. He was tired of so many things. If she was going to run, better now than later, at least he got a great lunch.

"Yes, the voice, he calls himself Kyubi, is very gross and annoying things to irritate me. He was speaking bad about you, that's why I got mad."

"Oh, that's not very nice."

 **-Tell her hi and that she can suck my big fat..—**

-Shut up! Go away, leave me alone. –

 **-Never! –**

"He's not very nice. He says mean and inappropriate things all the time. He wants to make me upset."

"I see. I'm sure it's not easy, but maybe you shouldn't answer him out loud."

 **-No shit, Sherlock. –**

"I know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a know it all. I'm sure it's difficult"

"Don't apologize. I should be thanking you anyway. You are trying to help and aren't running for the hills like another would do."

"I told you, I was weird."

He smiled. "You may be weird but I like people like you. I wish there were more like you.

Hinata face went fire engine red this time and she twiddled her fingers uncontrollably. Naruto thought it was adorable and wanted to make her embarrassed and blush again and again. He could get addicted to that.

 **-Oh, young love. Spare me the agony and just screw her. Get it over with. –**

Naruto tensed but did not say anything. He would try harder to ignore him, at least while Hinata was around. For her, he wouldn't let Kyubi ruin everything. Not this time. He smiled and said. "I really mean it."

Hinata felt her face burning, no beyond burning, it was melting off. She was sure she had invented a new shade of crimson. But seeing his earnest face was, it was unavoidable. His smiled reached his eyes and they became luminous, like beautiful sapphires. His true sincere smile was a thing of beauty. The warmth spread from her face to her chest and her stomach started doing weird flip-flops. She would definitely get to know him better and find out the truth. She smiled.

Naruto saw her smile and felt accomplished. Embarrassing her had officially become his favorite pastime. He knew that something would eventually happen or Kyubi would get him and he would ruin it. But he would enjoy it for as long as it lasted, for once he would not worry about tomorrow. He knew it was much more than he deserved, but he would enjoy this gift the universe gave him. He remembered Bee, he did not want any more regrets. He would have something nice to remember.

Hinata saw his wistful expression and was mesmerized again. He saw into her eyes and was captivated again. Time slowed down again. Neither spoke, they just looked at each other, unconsciously closing the distance.

Her small watch alarm went off and let her know lunch time was over. They both drew back startled and embarrassed. Bit of their hearts were racing.

Hinata made the first move. "I have to go; my lunch time is over." She quickly picked up her stuff and got up. She turned around quickly and said. "See you tomorrow?"

His smiled could light up the city. "Yes, see you tomorrow! Dattebayo!"

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

The middle edge man sat in his desk, reading over the reports. There should be a way to help. After all these years, he had found a compliant judge, but he needed to make sure the kid behaved. There were so many things to take care of. Still, he was over eighteen, it was time for him to get out of there.

Suddenly his door swung open as a tall lanky man came in to his office without knocking. That was never a good sign, since that man was so laid back

"Somebody has been looking into sensei's son history and background."

"Are you sure?"

"I have my best man, monitoring all the traffic and hits to anyone looking for him or that night 9 years ago. He thinks someone tried to hack the secure files."

"It looks, like it's time to accelerate the plans."

And CUT!

The plot thickens… Now you have met some of the inmates/patients. What did you think of the raping pugilist and the sand asphyxiator. I'm sure they were easy to figure out. How about the other inmates? Can you figure who's who?

Hope you like the NaruHina moments. They're too cute. Let me know what you think!

This is AU and there will be age differences from the original manga. Gaara is the oldest brother and is 3 years older than Temari and 4 years older than Kankuro.

 _Please review!_ _Feed the muse, she's a hungry critter_.

Random notes:

Bento: traditional Japanese lunch box.

Onigiri: rice balls

Tadaima: Japanese saying. Means I'm home.

Okaeri nasai: Japanese response to the above phrase and means welcome home

Please check my other story: The Long Way Home, The Way to your Heart – It's NaruHina of course. It is rated M, it explains in the first chapter.

 _Thanks to_ :

 **NarHina** : You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. They all work for Orochimaru, that's never good. Hinata is going to attract a lot of attention for being friendly to Naruto. What did you think of Shino's reveal? I translated this story and also published it in Spanish. I put the same and that it was in answer to your challenge. FYI.

 **Rose Tiger** : Thanks for the review! I hope you keep enjoying it. Let me know what you think.

 **00mogar** : Thanks for the review! Glad you like it and hope to keep you entertained. Let me know what you think.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for the reviews as always! Glad you liked it and read it even if AU. Kurama is still a pervert and a big pain in the butte. Always interested in hearing your opinion, let me know.

 **TheKingofChaosSol** : Thanks! And thanks for the review. Let me know what you think. The challenge author is NarHina (not NaruHina). He is also the first reviewer of this story, so you can click on his name and it will take you to his page. Thanks again.

 **ryno1n** i: Thanks for your review! Updated quicker because you guys! Let me know what you think.

 **Senpai71071** : Thanks, and thanks for the review! Perfect timing. Quick update for you. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CRAZY**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Pierrot studios, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would not be writing fanfictions.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_ __ _Still a pervert_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback.

Thanks to: jenuzumaki, NarHina, Rose Tiger, Oceanmoon, theblueswordsman, Demon Bro the 14th, Nightshadow07, laryssa1234, Miley-The-Smiley. Solvdrage, Guest

Sorry for the delay, life happens. Please be assured, I do not plan to abandon my stories. Unless unforeseen life issues. It might take a while, but I shall return. Please don't abandon my stories either. Like I said The Way to Your Heart, The Long Way Home has been my primary focus. Also started a small two shot called "The Hokage's Wife's Birthday. Please check them out.

Blame Discord for the NOPE's.

Chapter 3:

The blond patient waited for Hinata at their spot. He had an idea, a surprise for their lunch. He had a goofy smile with glassy unfocused eyes as he thought about it.

 _-_ _ **Oh, spare me. You look more idiotic than usual, quite an accomplishment if you ask me**_ _—_

 _-Don't care—_ His thoughts wandered back to her. He could picture her anywhere in the park, this was their spot, their park. She lived up to her name, she was a sunny place, illuminating and warming everything she touched. He sighed.

The last several weeks had been great for Naruto, even Kyubi's annoying presence and comments seemed less irritating. He had something to look forward to and that was enough to change his outlook. He did not let his own or Kyubi's negativity affect him. Sometimes he wondered if she was lying because it was too good to be true. Why would such an angel hang out with him? But he would catch himself and try not to worry. He had decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted, and he would.

Kyubi made it all harder but he ignored him as best he could. The voice would scream obscenities and perverted commentary on her. The damned voice also started whispering at night – _ **You know she's laughing at you**_ — or – _ **She's getting paid to talk to you, why would she put up with you otherwise?—**_ or – _ **She's a liar**_ _-_ The demon was unrelenting but he would not succumb to it.

He did not want to believe it, but there was always a possibility it was all a lie. He tried to avoid those thoughts, but it was hard. He had been made fun of and betrayed before. Nanami. He shivered in anger. He would not think about that.

 _-_ _ **You should have boned her, then kick her ass. She was a whore. Or at least punch her out, that would have been fun**_ _—_

 _-Mom would not have approved it. She always said men should be gentlemanly and treat women respectfully, like ladies. I promised her. I will not break my word even for a lying slut—_

 _-_ _ **You could have let me handle it. I would have screwed her good, then beat her up worse. I guarantee you, she would have peed her pants whenever she saw us**_ _—_

 _-NEVER! I will never let you out. Never again. You lied too. I will not let you get the upper hand—_

 _-_ _ **Wanna bet?**_ _—_

 _-You hurt mom—_

 _-_ _ **You sure about that?**_ _ **Ha, ha, ha. Wanna bet again?—**_

 _-SHUT UP! Why do I talk to you?—_

 _-_ _ **Because I'm irresistible. I'm too hot to handle even for guys. The women just don't stand a chance, ha, ha, ha!-**_

He ignored him again. He should not have answered Kyubi, it only encouraged him. He took a deep breath. The blond wanted to enjoy the moment, but he had good reasons to doubt her, but he still wanted to see her. In the end, he decided not to tell her anything personal, the beautiful aide would probably not care. He was sure she had access to his medical history anyway, that was all she needed to know.

Kyubi was right about one thing. Never let them see you cry, don't give them the power to hurt you. Nanami taught him that. All that mattered about him was in his records. His memories were all he had, and he did not want to share them. His dreams were a joke, what use were they to the damned? He had lost the right to dream when he got here. That was for the lucky bastards outside, not for him…he shook his head.

 _-Stop it, don't go there again_ — He sighed again. _-Where is she?—_ His thoughts took a downward turn when she was not around. Her presence calmed him like nothing else and erased all negative thoughts.

 _-_ _ **You mean erases all thought except little Naruto's. You sound like a retard when you talk and you were never known for your intellect to begin with**_ **-** The blond sighed again, he was not going to take the bait, she would be here any minute.

They always ate lunch together when Hinata worked. His stomach was more than satisfied but he slowly realized when she did not work the days seem longer and were lackluster. She lived up to her name, she was a sunny place. No, his sunny place and he wanted to do something, but he had nothing.

That's when he got this crazy idea. He had listened to her talk about picnics and school trips. He would pretend they were on a picnic. He waited under the largest tree facing away from the buildings. He even brought the sheets from his bed for a table cloth and some paper cups too. He remembered how to make paper flowers from school; his mother had loved them on Mother's Day; and he made several with tissue paper and toilet paper, too. It would be awesome. He might have arrived earlier than usual, but she was late.

– _What's taken her so long?—_ He sighed. An empty feeling was gnawing at his gut and he could not avoid it. He had seen her earlier and knew she was here. Maybe she got tired and was not coming. Maybe…aghhh!

 _-_ _ **Maybe she got another boy, I'm sure she tired of you by now. Just go away and let ME out to play. What's the point of hanging on anyway, you're just a crazy loser. Let Kyubi take care of business**_ _—_

The blond young man ran his hands through his short-cropped hair in desperation. He did not want to listen to Kyubi but the doubt kept crawling in his heart and the bastard knew his weakness and how to exploit it. Would it be over so soon? He wanted to tear his hair out. Had he done something particularly stupid yesterday? He could not remember, he usually kept his foot firmly planted in his mouth and he knew it but could not think of anything worse than usual. She always laughed and seemed to enjoy his idiotic comments. _-Aghh! Why now?-_ He wanted more, he….

He heard footsteps to his left and let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. He saw the bluenette running to him. He stopped pulling his hair and grinned.

 _-_ _ **You look like a moron, you know. But I would not mind seeing her run my way every day. Damn! If only her outfit was tighter, she's stacked.—**_

Naruto ignored him, she was almost here. She had not abandoned him. She made it to him.

"Sorry! A patient got rowdy in C ward and I had to help. I'm sorry, it took so long. But I just clocked out for lunch, so we should be good." The girl looked at him and noticed he was just looking at her and he had few tufts of blond hair on his hands. She put the food down and kneeled beside him. "Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair. Why did you pull it?"

Naruto looked at his hands and notice the tufts of hair. He did not realize, he had pulled his hair that hard. He put one of his hands at the back of his neck and rubbed it embarrassed. "Nothing."

"Naruto-kun, please." She looked at him with those luminous moons filled with an emotion he could not decipher; it made him feel drunk. Slowly the calm returned, spreading from the center of his chest outwards, he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. Everything was alright in the world again.

"It's nothing. I was just nervous and worried because you were late" He looked down unable to look her in the eye after doubting her.

"Naruto-kun" She called his name in that intimate tone and he felt compelled to look at her again. How something so lightly whispered could hold such power was a mystery to him. He looked her in the eyes and saw the sadness in them. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I will try not to be late but sometimes things happen, please don't do that again. Please don't hurt yourself" He pulled his hands down self-consciously. "I will find a way to see you. Please."

"I won't, I wasn't paying attention to what I did. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay, I'm sorry I worried you" She looked around at the hospital sheet, paper cups and tissue flowers. "Oh, I remember making those with mom." She delicately picked one of the flowers, looked at him and smiled. "What's all this?"

"I just, I well, I…" She looked at him expectantly and waited for his answer. "I figured it could be like a picnic. You told me about your school trips and picnic with your friends and I thought, I mean, I uhm,I figured we could have one and I knew we would need a blanket and stuff and I thought I brought paper cups to drink and well flowers to you know make it pretty. It's one of the things I still remember to make and for a pretty lady some flowers and." He finished in a rushed whispered as his cheeks reddened.

Her smiled widened as her cheeks picked up a rosy glow, his face responded heating up as his heart sped up again. She had his body under a spell, everything she did caused a reaction in him. Not necessarily unpleasant but unknown. He wanted to reach out to her but grabbed his pants hard and kept his hands by his side. That would not be good.

"That's a wonderful idea, Naruto-kun! I wish I knew but I will bring my picnic basket next Monday. It will be perfect. I will bring you some glasses and show you something amazing!"

"Glasses?"

"It's a surprise, you will see." She smiled again, and his right hand reached out to her before he could stop himself. She saw his outstretched hand and grabbed it in hers and squeezed. His breath hitched as he enjoyed the contact.

Hinata's face reddened as she realized what she did. His hand, like his eyes, was warm, filled with unappreciated strength. It was a wonder and a testament to his strength that he remained nice and trusting in this place. He wanted to surprise her with what he had. He was sweet like a child. She felt him turn his hand slightly and run his thumb along the palm of her hand back and forth.

She shivered as she looked at him, and felt her thoughts disrupted by the electric pulse of his thumb. He was like a child she kept repeating to herself, a child who was very muscular and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and those marks or scars on his face like whiskers and muscular arms and…

-Oh, Kami-sama help me I can't be attracted to him— She told herself it was her lack of romantic experience. That had to be it. This is what happens when your dating experience consisted of nothing more than interviews organized by your father. Worse taken from a list of prospective suitors for an arranged marriage. It had been as romantic as a business meeting. The whiskered blond was sweet and did not know any better, she could not take advantage of a patient like that.

Her brain kept telling her to break the hand contact, but her hand refused to move. His eyes darkened, and her earlobes burned as he smiled. She wanted to run her thumb along those whiskers.

He smiled, her face had reddened again. Her hand felt so smooth, soft like velvet. He wondered if all her skin was so soft and supple. He wanted to continue up her arm, to her neck, down her back to her... The electric pulse he felt told him to continue but he was afraid of scaring her away. He was after all crazy. He should not take advantage of someone as sweet as her.

He needed to pull away, he knew better than to push his luck, but his hand and his thumb refused any orders his brain gave. He did not dare move and break the spell he just held her hand as time went by.

 _ **-You could at least try and grab something better than her hand. You no game loser!—**_

His thumb stumbled, and his grip tightened at the sound of its voice. The grip woke her up and she pulled her hand and he did the same. They blinked and blushed.

Hinata cleared her throat. "Thanks a lot Naruto-kun. This was really nice." She smiled.

"It's nothing. It's hospital property and paper."

"It's the thought Naruto. And I appreciate it. Besides this paper flowers remind me of my mom. How did you learn to make them?"

"I learned at school for Mother's Day. She liked them too."

"Of course, she did. They are very well made too."

"It's paper."

"But you made them, that is all that matters." She smiled.

He could not help it and smiled again. "You really like them?"

"Yes, I do. I won't lie to you Naruto."

He nodded and pointed at the table. "Lunch awaits, lady."

She giggled and turned back to her bento box. "I have a treat for you today, Naruto-kun. I had too much work and didn't have time to cook. So, I picked up lunch at my former workplace." She opened the large container and pulled two sealed containers. "I got you a supersized bowl, mine is the small one. This is Ichiraku's Ramen. Trust me it's good."

"Ramen…" His voice cracked, and his hand shook slightly as he grabbed it.

"What's wrong Naruto? It's good, I promise."

"It's nothing."

"You don't want it? I'm sorry, I…"

"NO! Sorry, I want it. I used to love ramen, I have not had it in forever."

"I had no idea, Naruto-kun. I assure you, it is good."

"My mom used to make it."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh, it might not be as good as that."

Naruto nodded and picked the larger bowl. Hinata gave him his chopsticks and watched him. After the first bite, his face lit up ""It's delicious!" He started slurping the rest with gusto. Hinata smiled.

-NH-

Kabuto looked at the scene in surprise. The subject looked calm and showed no signs of relapse. In all the years; he had dealt with his unique disorder and his rebellious attitude; this was new. He looked as harmless as a kitten, except he knew better. He looked lucid and coherent. Who would have guessed. She was a mousy little thing and he had not been impressed when Karin introduced her. Quiet and forgettable but she had somehow managed what his drugs had not. She had tamed the demon child. He would have to notify Doctor Orochimaru. This was an interesting development indeed.

-NH-

Lorax watched the white hair man push his glasses up his nose and picked up the pace. That was not good. He would have to tell senpai and the boss. He looked back at the kid. He had never seen him this happy or calm, since he started working here. She seemed to be a good influence on him. He would report it as well. Maybe the boss would do something about her too. He thought of his adopted son and wished he found someone to help him as well. He had tried his best, but he too was an orphan. Neither navigated with the emotions well. What was done to him was not dispelled in a day, he had made great progress, but his social awkwardness remained. He saw some patients looking in their direction and sighed. They were attracting too much attention which was never good. He hoped the boss expedited his plan before another crisis occurred.

-NH-

Hinata watched him eat. His face was a poem. His eyes were closed in bliss as he slowly chewed, savoring each bite like a condemned man savoring his last meal. His face was so expressive, it stole her breath away. She smiled unconsciously,

Once finished he rubbed his belly with gusto and smiled. "That was great. Best ramen, after mom's"

"I'm glad you liked it. I also learned to make it while I worked there. If you want ramen again, let me know."

"Hinata-chan, you're the awesomest!" Her cheeks flared pink in an instant. "Really, you're the best!" She was blushing again, and he smiled. Making her blush was without a doubt his favorite pastime.

"Thhhank you Naruto—kun" She stammered nervously. She wished her heart would stop beating so loudly. She did not want him to hear it. She almost started poking her index fingers together, but she controlled herself. She had stopped that nervous habit and did not want to pick it up again, but his smile was too earnest. She sighed, it was just her nerves and lack of experience. _–Yes, that's it, that has to be it-_

They continued talking in calm companionship the rest of her lunch break.

-NH-

Back in town, Shino and Kiba arrived at Shadow's apartment. It was past lunch, they figured he should be up by now and his mother was still at work. It was the perfect time to approach him. They rang the bell multiple times without an answer.

Shino pulled his favorite black custom hoodie up. It had a huge spider on the front with the words arachnophile above the spider; on the back a big skulled spider that had the word 'NOPE' crossed over and said, 'Hell yeah!' under it. He also wore long denim jeans.

Kiba was losing what little patience he had. He was also wearing his favorite hoodie which was brown with a synthetic fur lining, although his had a picture of Akamaru cosplaying as Krypto in the front and Lockjaw on the back which said Doggo's Man's BFF. He had short brown cargo pants. He started kicking the door and yelling. "Open this door, you lazy bum. I know you're in there! You're always in there or I will let Akamaru mark all around your door. Your mother will be furious and bothersome then!"

The door opened in one swift motion and Kiba almost fell inside. "You do that, and I will get you. You troublesome prick! I will dismantle your website" Another young man with his hair in a high ponytail that made him look like he had a pineapple in his hair, stood at the door. He was wearing plain tan sweats.

"About time, asshole. Took you long enough."

"I was sleeping"

"Why? It is past one PM in our time zone. Well beyond the standard waking hours."

The stranger sighed at Shino. "I was up late last night, do you mind? I like sleeping."

Kiba threw his hands in the air as he walked in. "Whatever, you're either sleeping or on the computer. Save me the dumb explanations."

"We did not come here to discuss your life choices. Even though it's a shame that the genius of our class just sits here wasting his time." Shino pushed his glasses up and came in behind his brother. "We require your assistance."

"I would have never guessed. You got a funny way of asking for help and for the record what I do is no one's concern. I'm not going to end like my old man."

"Whatever man, we need your help." Kiba said as he sat on the sofa and Akamaru plopped next to him and put his snout on his owner's lap.

Shino sat in a sofa chair. "We're serious Shikamaru. We need your skills."

The now identified dweller of the apartment dragged himself to a recliner by the window and lazily draped himself on it as he stared at the clouds. "I don't know what you're talking about. Like you said. I don't go out much."

"Technically, we need Shadow's help and it's not for us. It's for Hinata."

"I don't have time for this."

"It's important. We just need information and the conundrum should pique your interest."

"I can't."

"Bullshit." Kiba jumped suddenly, causing Akamaru to almost fall. "We're talking about Hinata. Our sister. One of the few people who always supported you and stood by you after your father's accident. She even visited and helped your mom. Hinata!"

"What could she have possible gotten into. She's too nice to upset anyone. Is her family or that asshole harassing her again?"

"No, luckily that seems to be in the past. Hinata has gotten a job at the Maigo Oto Asylum"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I ever joke like that, especially about our sister?" Shikamaru stayed stunned into silence and Shino continued. "She met a patient there called The Demon Child. She asked me to find out more about him."

"Why?"

"You know her. Hinata seems to think, he is different than the others." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Shino continued again. "Indeed, that is why I agreed to her request. I can help her and if she's wrong I will have proof, I can show her."

"Sounds good to me. Why do you need me?"

"That is where the conundrum came into play. We need Shadow to find the truth, and I think this puzzle will intrigue you. When I went to find out about him, it was mostly blank."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Nothing. That's what I found. It's like everything's been erased. Almost like he doesn't exist. Except for the fact that he's registered at the asylum."

"That's impossible."

"Why would Shino lie? This is about Hinata. That's why we need Shadow." Kiba raised his hands and made air quotations as he said. "Best hacker around" Then shrugged "And our supposed friend to find the truth."

"Makes no sense to me. I don't get involved in this kind of stuff. Nothing illegal, mom made me promise. Almost nagged me to death."

Kiba walked to the entrance, signaled Akamaru who did not want to get up and pulled the door open. "Come up boy. Let's leave this asshole alone, bro. I'm sure we can hire someone to help us. Come on."

Shino sighed, turned and walked to his brother. Shikamaru saw them open the door and guilt ate him up. Hinata was truly one of the nicest person's he had ever met. She had even brought his mother food when she was still in shock from his father's death. And did it while having problems with her own family. His mother and his father would never forgive him. He sighed loud enough to be heard by the people at the door, who stopped expectantly.

"I'll do it, but you are all too damn troublesome. You know!"

Kiba and Shino looked at each other and smiled, as Akamaru ran to Shikamaru.

"Get this damn dog, offa me! Or I won't do shit!"

-NH-

The white haired bespectacled man arrived at his boss' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

The lights were dimmed, and the temperature was hotter than anywhere else to accommodate his boss' pet. He turned to the huge aquarium that occupied the entire right wall and unfortunately it was empty. Above the aquarium were several artworks done by different patients, most were disturbing. The left wall had a large bookshelf with multiple tomes on advanced psychiatry as well as multiple tomes on old psychiatry studies, the kind where people got hurt in search of the answer. Finally, he had several pictures of human oddities and had a few in jars on his shelf that served as bookends.

Kabuto turned to his master who had indeed gotten his large pet out of the aquarium. The huge snake was curled around his master's torso and shoulders.

It was the largest specimen of its species, bred and fed by Dr. Orochimaru. It was almost twenty-five feet in length and thirty pounds in weight, truly worthy of the king in its title. The World's largest recorded snake of its kind was nineteen and a half feet. Manda easily dwarfed it by over five feet. The doctor had worked on its venom for years, testing it on himself, which had given him immunity to its effect.

They turned towards him in unison, the snake expanded its collar threateningly. Truly a snake of nightmares. But then few people ever saw a King Cobra this close, without any protective glass and lived to tell the tale.

His boss was so pale he could pass for an albino except for his yellow eyes and black hair. He kept it very long and tied loosely on his back. He had taken off his laboratory coat and had a cream shirt with dark purple slacks.

"Kabuto, what brings you to my office at this time of the day? In case you cannot see, I'm busy feeding Manda." He raised his left hand which held a twitching opossum with two fang marks on its neck. He held it by its tail. Manda slowly turned, opened its mouth and started to swallow it whole.

"Sorry to interrupt, master. But I bring you news about the demon child."

Orochimaru sighed unamused. "What did he do now?"

"That's the interesting thing. Nothing, doctor. No pranks, no fights, no padded room, no nothing." Dr. Orochimaru leaned forward interested. "He has befriended an orderly and has been behaving quite calmly. I dare say normal."

"Do tell." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Kabuto nodded. He scratched Manda's hooded neck. "Tell me all you know."

-NH-

Naruto headed to his room, he was in such a good mood that he inadvertently crossed the main courtyard. He usually avoided most of the inmates by staying in his little park area, but especially the courtyard which was the turf of the worst inmates. The courtyard had defined boundaries as the several clicks took space in each corner. Nobody wanted to hang out in that courtyard unless it was for business, it was too tense and too scary for most other inmates.

On the corner closest to the hospital sat the Eradicator motionless, eyes closed with his body modified buddy. Across from them was Agony and his groupies, Childish kept running around in circles making airplane noises. On the farthest ends of the courtyard sat the Financier making deals as his bodyguard the Cultist tried to be intimidating while bored out of his mind. On the final corner across from them sat the Arsonist and the Puppeteer doing their interminable artistic discourse.

"Yo, hot stuff, you hot shit now that you have a girlfriend?" shouted the blond arsonist from his corner. Naruto turned and blinked as he realized where he was and tried to walk faster.

The Cultist licked his lips "I want a go, when you're done. Need entertainment until, I get a sacrifice for Jashin. I'm gonna make her scream in pain and painful joy."

Naruto turned to the Arsonist and then to the Cultist with a growl and a red gleam in his eyes. " **You can always set this pyromaniac on fire for Jashin, asshole. I'm sure Jashin will like his sorry charred flesh and I bet he squeals like a pig. Actually, I think for all your Jashin shit, you're going to squeal even louder**."

The cultist took two steps forward, just like the arsonist did behind Naruto's back.

" **Oh, Jashin-sama! Save me from the fearsome Kyubi. Pretty please** "

"You want to die as a sacrifice to Jashin. I will be happy to oblige." 

The feral growl grew. " **Anytime, asshole. Are you feeling lucky, 'cause Jashin ain't gonna save your sorry ass. Nothing will.** "

Naruto felt a hand in his shoulder and turned, throwing a punch at the same time. Only for the punch to be held in a large dark tanned hand.

"Yo, wassup man? it's all good, da fool." He whispered. "Calm down. Deep breathing." Naruto saw B as the fog cleared and he started to shake. "That's it. Yo, yo. Deep breathing." He raised his voice again. Don't let the little shits disturb your peace." He turned and glared around at the others, then turned back to Naruto and smiled. "Yo, yo! I think it's practice time. Let's go to the gym, da fool!

"I..I…I…"

"Yo, I agree. To the gym, da fool!"

Naruto simply nodded, drained and followed B quietly to the gym while B made sure to keep an eye on everyone on the courtyard.

"One of these days asshole. You won't make it and he will be Jashin's meal"

"And a glorious piece of art!"

Once out of the courtyard. He turned to a still pale Naruto. "You should really avoid those jerks."

"I didn't mean to" Naruto whispered subdued. All his practice and Kyubi came out in an instant.

"Come on, let's practice meditating and centering again." Naruto looked up tearfully. "Are you planning to give up?" Naruto shook his head, "Then let's go." Naruto smiled gratefully to B on their way to the gym.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

At the end of her work day, the bluenette walked to the lockers room, as she turned into the hall leading there she found the male from the Sound Four aides waiting for her. Hinata stopped startled and looked at them.

"Well, well what have we here."

"Smells like a slutty bimbo."

"You know you don't have to slut yourself to the patients, I can show you a better time, sweet cheeks."

"You know you are supposed to help the patients, not screw them."

"Excuse me." Hinata ignored their glares and tried to get by but they were cramping the hall and were making her uncomfortable.

Ukon grabbed and pulled the end or her pony tail and she stopped. "Let go of my hair." She grabbed her hair tie and pulled the other way, trying to get free.

"Oh, come on, play with us too."

"You have no idea, what could happen to those that don't play by the rules, bitch." Kidomaru said angrily, his Sakon leaned in and she could see his yellowing teeth and smell his foul breath. "They are the enemy, we stick together, you dig? You are supposed to show them their place not fraternize with them. Especially that pranking son of a bitch and the Eradicator." They kept getting closer and there was not much room to maneuver. They all looked her up and down.

"Bad things can happen, you know?"

Hinata stopped pulling forward and flipped her head back hard head butting Ukon, who let go of her hair. She turned slightly, and side kicked Sakon in the groin. He made a loud whimper as he fell. Hinata crouched down and waited for their next move.

"Excuse me" A monotoned voice rang out. "You are in the way. I want to go home." The brown-haired man looked uninterestingly around. "What's up? Is there a meeting? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Kidomaru.

"Trying to go home, but you are on the way. Are you guys okay? I would recommend ice for Ukon's nose and Sakon's gonads." They looked at him blankly and he pointed. "His testicles" _–I sounded just like my son—_ He smirked internally then squirmed and pushed his way in and looked at Hinata still crouching on the floor. "Do you need help up?"

Hinata looked the orderly's blank brown eyes and saw no hostility there. She nodded, and he extended a hand which she took and stood up.

"Thanks, I'm going home too" Hinata wondered if it was providence or he had intended to help her, but she would not let him get out of her sights. The others had been too surprised after her blitz attack and his appearance to do anything else and she wanted to keep it that way.

Her plans got derailed when the door opened again. "What in the world. Is there no one looking after the patients today?" Kabuto stood impassive at the door and glared at the sound four. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"The idiot got caught by a closing door" Everyone agreed as Sakon got up from the floor and tried to walk normally, while Ukon held his nose.

Kabuto looked at Hinata and the man who both nodded. He sighed. He glared at the sound four and shook his head faintly "I hope there will be no more accidents for your sake. I would hate to lose such good employees after such long and productive careers." The threat was clear in every word despite his innocuous delivery.

The grey-haired man turned to Hinata and continued. "Miss Hyuga, Dr. Orochimaru would like a word with you before you go home.

The sound four sneered evilly as they turned to her, then limped out of the hall.

Hinata felt her throat dry up. _–I was just defending myself. I did not do anything wrong. Might as well get this over with.—_

"The doctor sent me to look for you a while back. I doubt he is aware of everything that goes on in this facility"

Hinata wondered what he wanted to talk with her about, if it was not because of the fight. Only one way to find out. She squared her shoulders and followed Kabuto out the door.

Lorax remained in the hall, troubled. _–Almost made it out—_ He sighed remembering too many things _–But almost doesn't count. I will have to notify sensei and the boss.—_

AND CUT!

Evil cliffhanger no jutsu time!

If you know my other stories, you know, I like it and use it a lot. Let me know what you think. Please. What you like or didn't. Did you like the fluffy's? Oh, oh, trouble is brewing. Shadow makes an appearance. I love Kiba and Shino. What does Orochimaru want? Can you guess who's Lorax? The others are easier but who are Agony? Childish? The Cultist? The Financer? The Arsonist? Puppeteer? Let me know what you think?

Nope spiders are an internet trope.

Lucas the spider is a cute animated internet spider. Look it up on youtube

PS. BLAME DISCORD for the NOPE's, Lucas and doggo's.

Omake: Shino's Website.

Name- For the love of Spiders and bugs.

Personal Statement Mission - To destroy and dismantle all the Nope spider tropes and NOPE photos on the internet. Then replace them with beautifully detailed macro photography of spiders and other insects.

Internet pet: Lucas the spider.

Hero: Spiderman

Enemies of the arachnid: Andrew Zimmerman and Bear Grylls

He still did not understand the popularity of the big-eyed Lucas but if it helped save spiders, he would adopt it. Personally, he thought, the real spiders were way cuter than the animated one. But it was all for the cause. He still could not believe the heathens who ate spiders. He heard Kiba scream as he got another hit. He looked at his internet count- 100. Why did people like dogs anyway? They were way too fluffy and way to slobbery. "I'm invisible again" But one day, the world would know and love Spiders! Why because they were hairy and creepy fun.

Kiba's Website

Name- Doggo's Man's BFF

Personal Statement Mission- To fill the internet with multiple pictures, videos, gif's, stories fiction and non-fiction about dogs and puppies.

Internet pet: Akamaru

Cosplay subdivision

Heroes: Krypto, Lockjaw, Scooby Doo, Wonder dog, Dynomutt, Underdog

Honorable mentions: Snoopy, Pluto, Astro

Honorable mentions: All service and rescue dogs

Heroes: Cesar Milan, anybody who rescues and/or adopts a dog from a pound or elsewhere.

Enemies of the canine: Dog fighter trainers/breeders and perpetrators of animal cruelty.

Kiba whooped as he got another hit. He could never catch up. He was posting and posting, and it was never enough. He looked at his count. 2,000,000; 2,000,0035, 2,000,099. He would never keep up. But business was getting better every day. There were tons of uploads to his site and he kept getting more followers every day. His personal favorite section were Akamaru's pictures, especially his cosplaying pics. Akamaru was an internet star. Some people had even sent art/drawings about him. Today Akamaru conquered Konoha, tomorrow the world! Muhahahaha!

Thanks to:

Jenuzumaki: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter. The intrigue continues. You are right about the identity of the boss and his assistant. Can you guess who Lorax is? The inmates are relatively easier, but you can guess as well.

NarHina: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too. The intrigue continues. Did you like the fluffy? Can you guess who's who? Let me know what you think.

Rose Tiger: Glad you like the chapter. Thanks for the review. I'm afraid Kurama will continue to be annoying but I hope you like the rest.

Oceanmoon: Glad you liked my story. Thanks for the reviews. I'm awaiting your next chapter of Forbidden! Thanks. I have tried to describe a lot more in here than the ninja world because in a way it's all new. If you have time check my other stories.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Another evil cliffhanger no jutsu. Lol. Is he now? What is Kakashi's boss real plan, mmm, I wonder. Shika has appeared. That is the million-dollar question. Hinata will help Naruto, indeed but there will be hiccups. Glad you are enjoying it. There are so many twists and fluff ahead.

Demon Bro the 14th: Thanks for the review. I'm so glad you are liking my story. Thanks. Many twists ahead. Hope you continue to enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Nightshadow07: Thanks for the review. I'm so glad you are liking the story. Please let me know what you think.

Laryssa1234: Hi! Thanks for the review. Glad you like this story too. I can promise many twists. Eventually Kyubi will be more outspoken.

Miley-The-Smiley: Thanks for your review. This was the first review you gave me & I enjoyed it a lot. Glad you like the story. Let me know what you think. And yeah, my chapters end up super long. Lol.

Solvdrage: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review. The garden grows and grows. Many twists and evil cliffhangers ahead. No dragons in this story. Blame discord. Lol

Guest: Thanks for the review. Dragons fix everything!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CRAZY**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Pierrot studios, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would not be writing fanfictions.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_ __ _Still a pervert_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback.

Thanks to: Rose Tiger, NaruHinaF, jenuzumaki, QueenDeadPool, NarHina, jtscores, Soldrage, andreea1512, theeyethatwatchesoverall, Guest1, Theblueswordsman, redredredredred

Congratulations to Jenuzumaki who guessed all the characters' nicknames!

Chapter 4:

Hinata followed Kabuto to the top of the administration building. He left her with Dr. Orochimaru's secretary, a dark haired angry looking woman who kept her hair in a spiky bun. The woman had a superior attitude and looked even more annoyed now that Hinata arrived.

"You wait there, until the doctor is ready for you."

After what felt like an eternity, Guren finally announced her, then took her inside Dr. Orochimaru's office. When she walked in Dr. Orochimaru was turned away looking out a window. He was wearing a white coat and he had long black hair tied in a low ponytail. 

Hinata did not know what to expect but she never would have guessed what the actual office looked like. Shino would have liked it. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

It was in a gothic style and gave the appearance of being part of a horror movie set. Dark colors, low light, macabre pictures. It had a large bookshelf with obscure tomes and jars with oddities specimens inside to the left. To the right a wall long aquarium. The ornate dark wood desk with a skull penholder completed the look.

It was very humid and hotter than anywhere else. Did the doctor keep it that way to make people sweat? It was intimidating. Was it just his taste or did he designed it to keep people off balance? After all the man was a psychiatrist.

She noticed movement in the aquarium to her right, which broke her out of her reverie and almost jumped back when she saw the large snake slithering inside. It suddenly turned in her direction stood up and spread its hood.

Dr. Orochimaru turned from the window to look at his snake's display. "Welcome, Miss Hyuga. How rare, Manda likes you

"Likes me?"

"Yes, she just gave you her best welcome." Hinata nodded in silence. "Come on sit down, please." The doctor pointed to a chair in front of his desk as he sat behind it. He rested his right elbow on the desk and put his chin on his right hand as he smiled and continued to stare at her.

His stare unnerved Hinata. He was studying her. She felt like a bird under the hypnotic stare of a snake, unable to run or escape. She could not stand it anymore.

"You called me, doctor."

His smile grew bigger and creepier, as he looked on for few more minutes. Finally, he leaned back and spoke.

"Indeed, my dear. Dr. Yakushi was telling me all about you and the Demon Child."

The bluenette frowned and straightened her shoulders. "He is a patient here and he has a name."

Dr. Orochimaru smiled suddenly looked predatory. "Indeed, he does my dear, but lack of usage makes one forget. My apologies. Mr. Namikaze is a very troubled soul. He tends to stay in trouble constantly, either with irritating pranks or flare ups of his condition."

The long-haired man looked exasperated. "I'm tired of such events, it damages my reputation. The medicines and the therapy have not proven successful and yet Dr. Yakushi informs me that since you started working here, he has not had a severe attack. No pranks even. You have established a friendship of sorts and have been seen eating lunch together."

He leaned forward again and put his arms on the desk. "I want to hear all about it. After all, it is my patient."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Lorax came to headquarters in a rush. He met senpai for report and asked to speak to the boss. The lanky laidback man saw his underling's nervousness and took him directly to the office to give the report to them at once.

The boss' usual goofy attitude was shaken as he spoke to Lorax and his senpai.

"Thank you, Yamato. You are very thorough. I really appreciate your service."

"Happy to be of service. You and Senpai have taught me all I know. I appreciate your help, especially with my son."

The older man smiled sadly. "It is nothing. I am in your debt. Go to your son." The men excused themselves and went to the door. "Kakashi, a word."

Yamato opened the door and was met by a pale young man with a fake smile on his face.

"Father, you know you look like a creeper if you do not get proper sleep."

"Ah, right."

"You need sleep to get rid of the bags under your eyes, you do not want to look like a creeper. This book says it will scare potential friends away."

"Listen to your son, Tenzo." Tenzo gave his senpai a look that promised retribution. Kakashi eye smiled and continued. "I think that is the exact look, Sai's talking about. Listen to your son and rest."

"Yes, the creeper look is not in. Come on." Sai grabbed his father by the hand and pulled him out of view.

Kakashi was still smiling as he closed the door and turned to the boss who was still lost in memories. Kakashi sighed as his mirth evaporated like quicksand; he knew and understood that look all too well.

"Boss."

Jiraiya shook himself, now was not the time to wallow in regret and self-pity. He finally had an opportunity to do something.

"Kakashi, it's time. This is as good as its going to get. We must act, we cannot fail. I want you to find out about that young woman, while I face the past. I should be back in a week."

Kakashi nodded.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata did not know what to say. She had not done anything noteworthy. She also felt there was a trap somewhere. Multiple meetings with her father had made her wary of any interest in her activities, it never ended well. Still Naruto-kun deserved the best and if there was a chance this could help she could not refuse.

"I just talked to him and have lunch with him. He was hungry, and I like to cook. He's very nice when you talk to him."

"Talk to him, eh. About what?"

"Anything. He seems curious about everything and I tell him stories. You know school stories. Oh, I brought him some old comics and mangas from my roommate. He said he was rusty on reading and did not like the books here. I thought it would be a good idea. Action and drawings. Who wouldn't like it. He said he used to read them before."

She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she remembered his reaction and how much he had enjoyed it. "I was planning on giving him some of my fantasy books too, once he got better at reading. They're aimed at teens and he should like the genres."

"He was interested in reading, just like that."

"Well, not exactly. When we talked about school he was self-conscious about his performance." Hinata remembered Naruto-kun's self-deprecating words. She did not like that tone or look and decided to help him.

"I did not think it would hurt. We were talking about school. He just commented he felt stupid because his reading was slow, and he did not practice it." She omitted how dejected he looked, how she felt compelled to help him. "I recommended practice and he said the books here did not appeal to him."

 _-Not a lie, he just phrased it differently_ \- But she did not think telling Dr. Orochimaru his book collection sucked would be helpful.

"I see."

"Has anyone checked him for dyslexia or another learning disability?"

Orochimaru frowned.

"Sorry! I did not mean to imply you did not do your job. I was just curious. I…never mind."

"I see. Unfortunately, we don't know. It's hard to apply tests to unwilling and uninterested subjects. I did do my duty. He never cooperated for a comprehensive skills evaluation. He even had a hideous verbal tic when he got here. Thankfully, it is mostly gone."

Hinata's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I did not mean to imply that…."

Orochimaru cut her. "I got that which is why I answered. But I'm more interested in this whatever it is you have. He has told you more in several weeks than I can remember in all his years here. He's bratty behavior is well documented and a thorn to our side."

"He is not a brat! He's a person."

"Many others would disagree with you. But that is neither here nor there."

Hinata seethed as she heard the doctor dismiss Naruto like a nuisance. "He's a person."

"But is he a good person?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mauling and ritualistically killing every person in your floor plus the ones one floor above and one floor below, 12 in total. Then setting them on fire does not endear a person to others. They might classify him as a, ooh, a demon."

Hinata blinked in shock unable to say anything. She still did not know any details. Is that what had happened that night?

The doctor saw his advantage and pressed. "Better numbers than a lot of the serial killers in here if I do say so myself. Facts aside, I do want to help him, and it has come to my attention that he has been calm and cooperative since you have been interacting with him."

Hinata looked at the doctor in suspicion, she was still shocked by what she learned but the way the doctor spoke made her uncomfortable.

"I propose an alliance. I want him to get better. You want him to get better. Unless you're scared now."

"What kind of alliance?"

"Oh, good. Smart and not easily scared. I want you to tell me everything he says and does. The information will help in his psychoanalysis and future therapeutic interventions."

The bluenette still felt apprehensive about the doctor's intentions. "I don't know what I can do. How will that be helpful? What happens if I'm not interested?"

"It would be a shame for you to lose this position for fraternizing with the patients. No future reference or recommendations letters either."

"I have not done anything improper."

"Hard to confirm or deny. Just the appearance of impropriety would force the hospital to act. Perhaps if you stopped all communication with Mr. Namikaze, you could keep your job. I would worry that might cause the patient to relapse though."

Hinata felt trapped, the man had all the cards for now. She was still conflicted. The man was hiding something, but she did not want to betray Naruto-kun's trust. She realized that was what bothered her the most.

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She did not know what to do. She needed to think it through. Time, she needed time.

"This has all been very unexpected. I feel confused. Can I think this through before I give you an answer? I want to make the right decision."

Orochimaru smiled, she was stalling but she was realizing how vulnerable her position was. Manda would agree it was more fun to play with your prey. "Fine. I expect an answer next week."

Hinata nodded thankfully.

"You are dismissed."

The bluenette stood and left as quickly as possible without running outright.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Kakashi did not envy his boss' mission, facing the past was a difficult task.

 _-Even if I relieve it every day, it's not the same.—_

He shook his head to clear his depressive thoughts. He had a mission and this one would not end in failure. Time for Smoke, their invaluable computer master and hacker, to find everything there was to know about one Hinata Hyuga. He went to his office and opened the door.

"Yo."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata had been anxious the rest of the week. Kiba and Shino had noticed her anxiety as she was baking daily but she did not want to worry them, and the problem was hers.

She wanted to help Naruto. The question was which was the best way? She wasn't a psychologist and their conversations were not privileged. If she told the psychiatrist, he might be able to help.

However, she had a weird feeling about doctor Orochimaru. A lot of the staff misbehaved to some degree. The Sound Four were the worst. Why had no one reported them? Was this an indicator of the doctor's intentions or was he unaware of their actions.

She did not want to betray Naruto, and no matter the reason, she felt she was betraying him if she divulged their private conversations.

She sighed again. She did not want to lose her job either, she needed the money badly. She was worried Naruto would misbehave if she left or do worse if she stayed but could not talk to him. Would he be hurt or feel betrayed or both? Would anyone else try to talk to him?

Could she really do something for him? Would he miss her? Or was she being presumptuous?

Everything kept going through her head back and forth and still she did not know what to do. She kept going in circles and could not make up her mind.

It had been a week and it was time for their picnic. She prepared tons of food and pastries for both her brothers and for Naruto-kun. They had all been looking forward to this day and she decided to forget about everything else for today.

It was still dark during breakfast which was very boisterous, as they were all excited for the day ahead.

Kiba was tapping his foot. "Come on guys. We have got to go. There will be a crazy traffic jam. Come on."

"Kiba your impatience is unproductive, why? Because it will be around one pm no matter what."

"Oh, shut up. I know that. But I want a good spot."

"We have a plan and provisions. Technically, they are all good spots unless we're indoor. We will be fine. Are you sure you can't come with us Hinata?"

"I have to work, and I couldn't change my shift. Nobody wants to miss it."

"Indeed."

Hinata giggled at their antics and felt calmer than she had all week. "Don't forget your glasses."

"We won't mom." Kiba laughed and stuck out her tongue at her, making her laugh harder.

"Hinata we wish you would accompany us today but understand the realities of the work force." Shino continued. "We noticed you have been preoccupied all week, if you want to talk we are here."

"Yeah, don't forget the bro's. You can tell us anything and if anybody's threatening you, just let us know."

Hinata felt their concern and was very grateful. She loved her brothers. She reached and grabbed their hands. "Thanks guys. Sorry to worry you. I'll be fine. Let's enjoy today."

"Just remember, we are here."

Kiba nodded in agreement as he rubbed Akamaru's head with his other hand.

They finished breakfast in contented silence and went to their separate destinations.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata arrived several hours early for her three-pm shift. Technically she was off work for the actual thing, but she knew the traffic would not let her get to work and she could not call out just like that.

-Forgive me brothers!-

She had also promised Naruto and could not break that promise. She wondered how surprised he would be. She wore her uniform as usual and went to their spot.

She saw him sitting with the sheets and paper flowers, as she approached. She had asked him to come out early for the picnic. He seemed lost in thought. 

"Naruto-kun! Good morning!"

He jumped in surprise and waved. "Morning!" 

"You made the flowers again, thanks!"

The blond raised his right arm and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "I figured, I should cooperate with something. It's just paper, ya know."

"Naruto-kun, everything is important. And I told you, it's the thought that counts. Thanks."

The blond's cheeks turned pink, as his smile grew. His eyes widened suddenly, and he jumped up. "Sorry! Let me carry the basket for you! It's probably heavy."

It was the bluenette's turn to blush and she smiled at his earnestness. "Thanks again, Naruto-kun."

He picked the basket and brushed her hand causing their blush to intensify.

The blond used his free hand to scratch the tip of his nose embarrassedly. "Mom always let me carry the groceries for her. She said, I should be a gentleman with girls."

"Smart lady, your mom. Thanks again."

His smile turned a little sad when he remembered his mother's teaching and how she always made him feel loved. He shook his head to avoid the sadness. Hinata was here and he wanted to enjoy their time together. He walked the few steps to the blanket and set the basket down.

"Your strong Hinata. That was heavy."

"Thanks. I did not want to forget anything and brought a bit of everything. I may have overdone it with the cooking." She smiled embarrassedly.

"No problem. I guarantee it will not go to waste! Your food is too yummy!"

The young aide giggled again, and the blond laughed with her.

"You haven't tasted it yet."

"Your food always tastes delicious! I will eat it all! Even if I explode, but I have extra stomachs for your food."

"Please don't explode, Naruto-kun" She spoke between fits of giggles as she tried to cover her mouth with her free hand.

The blond was pleased with himself for making her laugh. Her giggles just made his heart beat faster and faster. It was not unpleasant, just weird and he did not want the feeling to go away.

-Her smile is so nice, I wonder why she covers her mouth like that. I want to see more of it.— The blond contemplated as he looked at Hinata noticing she had a large envelop in her left hand.

"What's that?"

"The most important piece of equipment for today!"

The blond tilted his head in confusion.

The bluenette felt her heart speed up as she thought how cute he looked. Her cheeks burned again, and she tried to ignore her fast palpitations. She opened the padded envelope and pulled two cardboard glasses with darkened mirror finish lens.

"Our eyeglasses! This are eclipse looking glasses to protect your vision. Today is special, at 1:17PM there is a total solar eclipse!"

"Eclipse?"

"Yes. The Moon will cover the Sun completely and it will get dark for a few minutes. These will protect your eyes before and after the event. You can't look directly at the Sun or it will damage your eyesight."

"Oh."

"It's a huge celestial event, not many people get to see one. It's almost a once in a lifetime event and we can watch it here without traveling, it's happening in our town! We are in the path of totality. Originally, I was going to watch with my friends in a field near town, but I was scheduled to work. Then when you mentioned the picnic, it occurred to me! I could watch it with you, since you probably never saw one. Most people never have. Unless you travel to the path of totality but we're already here. The town is swarming with tourists, the hotels are all booked up. The traffic is going to be a beast."

She saw his confused look and realized she was blabbing. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I did not mean to bore you."

Her enthusiasm was contagious, and he smiled. He did not think, she had talked that much the entire time they were together. He did not want to make her sad anyway.

"No, no. It's okay. I was just surprised. I don't think you have been so excited since we met."

Her cheeks burned again, and it made him smile again. "Oh, I love star watching. Sorry, if I get carried away."

"Don't apologize, it's cute." Both turned red and the blond forced himself to continue. "Um, I mean, it's great to care about something so much and to know stuff. I wish I found something like that and knew more stuff. I hate being stupid."

"Naruto, you are not stupid. You missed a lot of school, but you can always learn. Your age or location don't matter. Want me to tell you more about eclipses?"

He nodded quickly. He was interested but even if she was teaching him about the number of grains of sand in the desert he would listen. Boring stuff was interesting when she spoke.

Seeing her face lit up with excitement was the best. It completely captivated him. Then thinking that she would share her interests with him made him incredibly happy. She was here with him today, not her roommates or friends. Him.

"Let's set up the picnic and I will tell you. I don't go in until three pm."

The blond nodded again excited they would be together for several hours. They set everything up while she explained about eclipses, terms and some history. They sat on the sheet and Naruto put the paper flowers all around.

The bluenette gave him his glasses, he put them on and quickly turned and got very close to her face.

"How do I look? Do I look silly?"

Hinata felt the heat rise on her face at his proximity, he did not have personal space.

"Do I, do I?"

 _ **-You always look like a moron, high on catnip. Idiot-**_

He ignored the grumpy intruder. "Well? Do I?"

Hinata laughed despite her nerves. It was impossible to stay serious with Naruto around. "Maybe a little." She laughed at his expression and put her glasses. "But I bet I do too."

"Ah, ah, nope. You always look pretty, no matter what."

 _ **-Smooth! One for the idiot—**_

Naruto realized what he said and looked down in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it."

 _ **-Never mind, minus one for the idiot—**_

"No, I mean, I meant it, but it came out wrong. I mean you are, dah. You'd be pretty, even if you wore a sack. Not that you should wear a sack. You don't have to wear a sack or anything. I mean you would be pretty, even with nothing. NO! I meant anything you wear is fine." His tongue felt like a heavy rock, a very dry rock.

 _ **-There goes the smoothness—**_

"I meant you're pretty." He finally said looking down.

Hinata's heart wanted to beat out of her chest and a thousand butterflies flew into her stomach. She felt lightheaded. She took a deep breath. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

The blond unconsciously looked up at the sound of her voice and was mesmerized again. He expected her to be angry or even whack him for being stupid and disrespectful, but she looked even more beautiful than before, her face with a faint blush, twirling her index fingers, a slight smile on her lips.

"I don't lie."

They locked eyes and continued to look into each other's eyes without saying a word, until Naruto's stomach grumbled in annoyance. They blinked, and he put his right hand on the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Snack time!"

"Sorry."

"It's Ok. First let's look up. Oh! Look Naruto-kun, it's started!"

"Oh! It looks like someone took a nibble on the Sun."

"Indeed. And someone is very hungry."

"Ah, ha, ha. I may have been too excited to finish my breakfast."

"Naruto-kun, that's not healthy!"

"But your foods like a million times better!"

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. Even so, you should not skip breakfast."

"Okay."

The long-haired girl just shook her head at the blond's antics. She was glad she brought many snacks and sweets along with lunch. They ate some of the snacks as they continued to watch.

"Now it looks like someone took a huge bite out of our pie."

"Are your comparison's always about food?"

"About your food, yes! It's delicious. Besides I want pie!"

"After lunch, Naruto-kun."

The blond laid back on the sheet and continue to watch, but his eyes wondered sideways a lot. The dark glasses provided him an opportunity to look at her without getting caught and he wasn't going to miss it.

She was very pretty; her eyes were unique and exotic. He would never get tired of looking at her, but his favorite aspect was the kindness reflected in her eyes. She did not look at him like he was a demon. She looked at him like he mattered.

"Naruto-kun?"

He got lost and stopped paying attention to what she said. Had she asked him a question? Did she notice he was staring? He had no idea what she said.

 _-Crap—_

 _ **-Yep, your screwed—**_

"Sorry, what?"

The girl laughed. "You were so quiet. I asked if you were asleep."

"Almost." He lied. No way he was missing this, being here with her.

"Sorry if I bore you."

"Not at all, just looking at the view."

"Mesmerizing isn't it."

"Mhm"

"Over half gone."

"Huh?"

"The Sun, silly."

Right, he was watching the Sun. "Right. I've never seen anything like it."

"Indeed. Want to have lunch now?"

The blond sat up instantly. "Yep!"

They continued to chat as they ate their lunch.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

From the courtyard the Sound Four looked in anger at the couple in the little park area.

"Would you look at that. Cozy ain't it?" Kidomaru snapped.

"That whore treats him better than she treats us." Sakon remarked, then spit on the grass.

"We need to fix this, brother." Ukon agreed.

"Remember Kabuto said not to mess with her. Doctor Orochimaru is interested in her." Jirobo inputted.

"Didn't say anything about the brat." Ukon challenged.

"Yeah, don't want him getting uppity." Saikon growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't want a demon thinking he's better than us." Ukon supported his brother.

"And I have just the idea." Kidomaru smirked.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto was in heaven. The food was as delicious as always. He ate everything that was put before him with gusto. He ate until he felt his stomach was really going to explode. He laid back again to enjoy the show. The Eclipse was fun and indeed a unique experience, but the company was the best.

Hinata was laughing and looked relaxed. She had looked tense all week and as usual he worried she was getting tired of him. He was sure something had bothered her but now they were having a great time. He kept reminding himself not to worry. He wished today lasted forever.

"This is the best Hinata-chan"

The bluenette was getting more cookies out, when she heard him, and her face burst into flames once more. All she could hear was _-chan, -chan, -chan_ likea giant echo.

 _-Chan? Did he say…-_ She was glad she had food in her hands since the urge to tap her fingers together was almost unbearable. He made her feel like her shy twelve-year-old self in a heartbeat.

Naruto saw her freeze and although was happy she was blushing again, he worried he had gone too far again. He sat up quickly.

"Can I call you chan? Sorry if I was rude."

Hinata tried to remember to breathe again, forced her head to nod and tried to make her paralyzed tongue move.

"There's nothing to apologize for, I was just surprised. I'm too old for the chan suffix anyway, you can use kun if you like."

"I don't want to use kun. It sounds great when you use it but." He looked away embarrassed. "When I was in school, that's what the kids called their friends. To me, you're my friend so I want to use chan. If that's okay. I don't think you are too old. I don't care what people say or what is correct or proper. I like chan for Hinata, that's all. If it doesn't offend you. You know, never mind."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I think you are my friend too." Naruto turned his head quickly and saw her beautiful smile. "Thanks."

The blond sat there as a warm and calm feeling invaded every pore of his body, like being in a warm tub after a long day. He was sure he could fly as he felt lighter than air. His smile just kept getting bigger. This was indeed the best day ever. He wanted to try out her name again.

"Hinata-chan."

"Um?"

"Hinata-chan." His smile just grew. "I just wanted to try it out. Hinata-chan suits you. Thank you for letting me call you that and for being my friend. I hope this day would last longer."

Hinata dug in the picnic basket one more time. Her face was on permanent fire and she was too embarrassed to think of a proper answer, but she had thought about preserving this day too. She found what she was looking for and pulled a plastic cardboard disposable camera.

"Perhaps it can. I can't bring my phone or metal objects inside, but this disposable camera is within the rules. We can take pictures and some selfies to commemorate today."

Naruto was so excited, he could hardly sit still. –Photos! He would have photos in his room, like other people did.—

They took a couple of photos in between continuing to watch the Eclipse. As it started to darken they saw movement in the distance. Naruto thought it was a snake and got in front of Hinata. She had seen it too and shouted.

"Shadow bands! Look Naruto!"

"What!" The blond took a better look and realized they were shadowy thin, wavy lines.

"They're also called shadow snakes. They kind of look like ripples, they believe it's caused by how the light passes though different layers of the atmosphere." She looked at him briefly. "The layers of air. It happens just before and or after the eclipse. Look up, it's getting dark."

Indeed, it got darker and darker, like sunset as the full eclipse took place. It felt cooler suddenly, as they looked in awe at the full eclipse.

"You can take your glasses off while the Moon completely covers the Sun, Naruto-kun. But as soon as sunlight starts to return you need to put them back on."

"Okay." They enjoyed the view. Naruto wanted to preserve this, to make it last and got an idea,

"Let's take a picture now, quick!" the blond exclaimed.

Hinata nodded, pointed the camera at themselves. "Smile!"

They got closer and put their heads together as they looked at the camera and took several pictures.

"I hope they come out. Haven't done many selfies even on my phone." Hinata laughed. They continued to watch in silence and finally put their glasses back as the Eclipse waned.

They watched the Sun return to it's full glory as it got warm again. Naruto laid down contentedly again and kept munching on any remaining snacks. They took a couple of more pictures as they relaxed and finally started to put everything away as it was close to her time to work.

A breeze played with Hinata's hair as she put the plates away. It was so pretty, he wanted to touch it. He kept picking up his paper flowers when he had an idea.

"Are there any pictures left?"

"Yes, one or two."

"Cool" He got close to Hinata and asked her to sit which she did. He gave her some flowers and asked her to hold them.

His hand started to sweat as he picked up the last one. He swallowed and quickly moved before he lost his nerve. He tucked her hair behind her left ear and put the flower on her left ear.

It was as soft as he had imagined, her hair was like silk under his hand. As he placed the flower on her ear, he just gently grabbed a few strand of her hair and softly caressed it all the way down to its end, placing it to frame her head enjoying the feeling thoughtlessly until he felt her shiver slightly.

He jumped back embarrassed as he realized what he did. "I'm sorry! I just thought it would look great on your hair and I wanted a picture of you with a flower on your hair, like a model." His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

–Stupid, I'm so stupid!— He continued lamely "I'm sorry, I never think, I just thought... I didn't mean to be rude… I just… I was…" His words died on his lips as he imagined her disgust. She just sat there and did not say a thing.

Hinata face was tomato red and she was speechless. His touch had been so gentle, a feathery touch that set a thousand butterflies in her stomach and set a tingle down her spine that made her shiver. None of it unpleasant but most unexpected, since she had never felt anything like it.

Her face continued to burn as her lungs reminded her the need to breath. She took a deep breath as she registered Naruto's apology and finally saw his sad face. She hated that look on his face, always expecting the worst.

"Naruto-kun, it's ok. I was just surprised. Thanks for the compliment, I don't think I'm model material but thanks."

"You're wrong, you are." Naruto interrupted embarrassedly.

"One picture, okay." She still felt the furnace on her face, but it was just a picture. However, she worried about this getting to Kabuto or Dr. Orochimaru.

Naruto picked up the camera and asked her to smile, as he himself smiled warmly.

Hinata saw his honest smile and could not help the smiled that graced her lips. Naruto quickly shot the picture as he saw that beautiful expression; slightly flushed with a tender smile: she only used on him.

-Perfect!—

"We should finish picking up"

"Okay. The picture looked great. You will see."

"Thanks. Naruto-kun, um, you should not touch my hair." She saw his stricken expression. "I'm not mad but it's not proper in the hospital. We could get in trouble if others saw."

Understanding reached Naruto's eyes. He did not want to get her in trouble. "Okay. I get it. Can I still call you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked at his hopeful expression and against her propriety conscience she agreed. "Yes, Naruto-kun. That's fine." His wonderful smile shined again making all her doubts disappear. She smiled. "Better hurry up, I don't want to be late when I have been here all day.

They laughed and finished picking everything up. Hinata waved goodbye as she went in to work. Naruto decided to stay outside a while longer to memorize everything and enjoy the rest of the day.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Shadow frowned in frustration, he put his fingers together in his thinking pose. This, whatever this was, was intricate and very well done. He had barely gotten anywhere, no matter which route he took. All information was indeed blocked, whoever did this was good. There was no doubt this was a cover up. But a cover up of what? The guy was in a mental institution. He concentrated again.

His curious mind could not stand the puzzle. Why go through all this if the guy is rotting in a nuthouse? What was the secret?

–Sorry mom, I must do some illegal moves, but I know you would want me to help Hinata—

It was the only way to access the information. He would hack his way into the medical & judicial records. But he would need help. And he knew exactly who to call, his best bud. They had helped each other in all his games and some simulation hacks. He was as famous a hacker as he, but he liked to live on the edge. Yep, time to call Fan.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto still had a big dopey grin when he returned to the facility.

 _ **-Would you cut that shit out! You look like an even bigger moron than usual!—**_

-Not listening to you.—

 _ **-Oh, big man wants to ignore me now! MORON! She's lying to you! She's making fun of you, just because she has big boobs, MORON!—**_

Naruto was so engrossed in ignoring Kyubi and thinking of his happy day that he did not see the Sound Four approach from behind. Saikon tripped him as Ukon shoved him forward hard. He fell right into the Cultist who was coming in the other direction with some sodas.

"Freaking asshole!" Hidan shoved him back with all his might as he was now covered in soda.

The Sound Four moved out of the way and the blond fell back into the Bomber, who also shoved him, and Naruto finally hit the floor.

"Un, watch where you're going idiot, un.

Naruto was still on the floor when Hidan kicked him. The blond rolled and stood up quickly as his eyes seemed to flash red for a second.

" **You want a go, you so called cultist piece of shit. You want to meet Jashin? I can arrange it."** Naruto shook his head and his eyes cleared. "I don't want to fight, sorry. I did not see you."

"You are not art to come near me."

"And you owe me some a soda, prick."

"Hey, we don't want to get in trouble." The blond raised his hands, palm up. "I'm sorry. I tripped."

"Bullshit." Hidan throws himself at the blond, followed by the Bomber, Deidara.

"Fight! Fight! Tobi wants a fight! Fight! Fight!" Childish shouted and danced from the corner.

The Sound Four watched as the fight continued, but the blond brat was giving as good as he got. Naruto is winning despite the odds. He evaded most of their punches as he scored hits on both men.

"He's got the upper hand." Saikon said as he looked at his brother.

"Let's fix that. The other orderlies will be here shortly." Udon looks at Kidomaru who agrees.

The Sound Four approach and hold Naruto's hand to separate them. Both Hidan and Deidara continue punching and hitting Naruto, taking advantage of his immobility.

More orderlies arrive and restrain the rest.

" **You better be ready. I know what you did, assholes**." The blond told the Sound Four in a deep voice again.

Kabuto arrived. "Fighting is not allowed. Take them all to solitary to cool off."

Naruto struggled unsuccessfully, and they were all taken to solitary. Once alone the Sound four put a straightjacket on him and beat him some more before finally leaving.

"NO supper for fighters either, asshole!"

He could hear their laughter as they walked away.

 _ **-See what happens when you don't pay attention, moron!-**_

"Shut up"

" _ **You should've least let me take care of the trash. The Cultist and the Bomber both think they're the shit. They are due a reality check."**_

"Shut up!"

" _ **And those four pricks, they will get what's coming to them. Oh yeah. It will not be a prank either. Bastards."**_

"Shut Up!"

 _ **-And you! You moron! You were thinking of boobs instead of paying attention and got us into this mess. You should not let your guard down. Although you got a couple of nice licks. I admit, they are very nice boobs but you….-**_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _ **-Make me! You, pathetic fool.-**_

"Don' talk about her. Leave me alone."

 _ **-Don't talk about her. Don't fight. Behave. Shut up. When will you understand. Everyone is scum, lying traitorous scum. You can only count on me. Everyone is out to get us. I'm the only one helping you. Let me out for a bit. I will fix everything. I will make her our woman. I will make them all burn in the pyres of hell! Trust me, let me out.-**_

"No! Never, just leave me alone."

 _ **-Fine, I'll leave you alone. Let's see how you like this hellhole by your lonesome. -**_

Naruto did not know what was worse, the aggravating voice or the unbearable silence. He could not get comfortable; his body ached all over and his face throbbed. They had really done a number on him. He sighed. It had been such a great day. He finally closed his eyes and tried to remember the fun part of the day.

-Hinata-chan-

And CUT! As always, let me know what you think. It hasn't been too long since last one. I had the Eclipse idea after watching last year's great Eclipse. It just took me a long time to get to it. Sorry. Trying to juggle everything! This chapter had fluffies! I hope you like it. Let me know! Pretty please review! Things are picking up! I hope you hate the sound four. More of the coded inmates are revealed. Now who is Fan. Lol. (That's too easy but it's going to be so fun). More intrigue to come!

Omake:

Ero-Kyubi's website:

Name- Pervert are Us

Mission: To bring hentai to the world!

Personal Statement- Big boobs and Cat/Dog/Fox ears make everything better.

Motto: I love rule 34 & hot springs. Snarky comments are my specialty.

Internet pets: Himari Noihara, Blake Belladonna, Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto, Millianna, Aisha Clanclan and all cat girls, bunny girls, fox girls, dog girls (Never mind any girl, women, cougar, mmm, females in general)

Cosplay division: Anything goes, has only two requirements. 1-animal ears 2-Skimpy clothes and the shortest of shorts/skirts. Bikini's and big boobs preferred.

Honorable Cosplay mentions: Playboy bunnies

Disclaimer: What I do with the pictures is none of your business.

Heroes: Jiraiya, Mineta, Miroku, Happosai, Chizuru, Issei, Master Roshi

Honorable mention: Kakashi.

Required literature: Icha, Icha Paradise

Enemies of the state: Prudes, librarians, women who cover up

Review answers/Thanks:

Rose Tiger: Thanks for the review. I wouldn't trust him either, or the Sound Four.

NaruHinaF: Thanks for the review. I'm glad. Hope you like this one too. Karen and Suigetsu are married in this story. They are fluffy?

Jenuzumaki: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Yes, Hinata can kick butte. Awesome guesses! You hit them all 100%. (Eradicator/Itachi's buddy is Kisame). Dr. Orochimaru, mmm. Can't say. He's interested in Hinata because of Naruto. Shikamaru is trying to find out. And Fan will appear soon. That 7one should be easy to figure out.

QueenDeadPool: Thanks for the review. The intrigue grows. I hope you like it.

NarHina: Thanks for the review. Glad you are liking it and liking the fluff. You got plenty on this chapter. Lorax was Tenzo from the Mokuton. Iruka will make an appearance later. You were right on Kakashi and Jiraiya. You will see. The Sound Four still have plenty of mischief left, as you saw. Still NaruHina FTW!

Jtscores: Thanks for the review. Glad you are liking the story. Will be a wild ride.

Solvdrage: Thanks for the review. Thanks a lot! Lorax must beware of his creeper face. Lol. Yeah Kyubi is Mineta creepy! Mhm. Best girl always to Naruto's rescue. More websites because handholding… You know it. I love my cliffhanger no jutsus. Indeed. Dragons are needed and belong ANYWHERE! Lol!

andrea1512: Thanks for the review. So glad you are loving the story. Please let me know what you think.

Theeyethatwatchesoverall: Thanks for the review. Yes, it has. Lol. As you see from this chapter, a lot has already been plotted.

Guest1: Thanks for the review. Good pick up, no she was not.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for the review as always! I really appreciate it. The other characters keep coming up. Hinata knows falling for a patient is a no-no but Naruto is too adorbs (and hot. Lol). Mhm, Bee is a bro! No problem. Let me know what you think of this one.

redredredredred: Thanks for the review. So glad you love it. Here is he next one. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Pierrot studios, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would not be writing fanfictions.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~Flashback~

*Voice Recall*

 _ **-Kurama-**_ __ _Still a pervert_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback.

Thanks to: Rose Tiger, onekim, jtscoes, theeyethatwatchesoverall, Solvdrage, jenuzumaki, moose89200, NarHina, Guest1, Theblueswordsman

Chapter 5:

Hinata had a great day, except her encounter with that unpleasant woman. It still shocked her how crass she was.

~Flashback~

Hinata was bringing a cart of sheets to B building, when she ran into Tayuya.

"Who would have guessed? I guess it's true what they say."

"Um?"

"It's always the quiet ones. Let me know if he's any good."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, please. I saw you two making googly eyes at each other behind the trees. No need to pretend. Just let me know if he's any good."

The bluenette looked at her speechless.

"Oh, don't act all high and mighty now. If you wanted to keep him to yourself, you should not be flirting in front of everyone. He's fine and got that tight butt."

"If you will excuse me, I have work to do." Hinata kept walking and never looked back, as the woman laughed.

~End of Flashback~

She would not waste another minute on that hateful woman, she had heard rumors about her but refused to believe them. Besides Naruto-kun was not like that anyway, he would not fall under her so called charms.

Her shift was over, and she could not wait to head home and share stories with Kiba and Shino. She had been on B building most of the day and did not see Naruto at dinner time. She hoped he did not get hungry during the night.

 _-I'm being silly, he ate enough for three during lunch. Stop worrying so much, he's a grown man—_ She shook her head and smiled at herself, no wonder Kiba called her a mother hen.

The large man finally located the aide as she returned from B building. He had been looking for her all evening to no avail and had to report to his room. Finally, he saw her and went on an intercept course, although she seemed distracted.

A shadow crossed her passed and she looked up startled at the large man before her. Her muscles tensed automatically before he raised his hands and called out.

"Wassup! Woo-maan"

The bluenette blinked finally recognizing the Pugilist and his weird talking style. She smiled relaxing immediately.

"Hi."

For all his strength the Pugilist had kind eyes and was never threatening. Naruto had confided that he was a good friend.

"Yo! I have been looking for you high and low, like mountain high and valley low!"

Hinata blinked a few times, trying not to laugh, then realized what he said. "You have?"

"Have you heard, about da fool?"

"Uhm?"

"Da fool, Naruto."

"Naruto-kun?" Her eyes widened in surprised as a cold feeling spread through her veins. He had been missing most of the day. "What happened?"

"A fight. Or at least that is what they said. I saw them trip him from my window. He landed on Hidan and Deidara and of course a fight broke out. I ran to help but by the time I got there, they had taken them away."

"Away?"

"The padded rooms ya know. Solitary, da fool."

Hinata's blood ran cold and she almost ran to see him but needed more information. "Can you tell me exactly what happened, please? And who tripped Naruto?"

She listened to his tale in utter disbelief. She thanked him for the news and went to solitary. She saw the nurse attendant and requested to see Naruto. She was startled and quickly turned when she heard a voice behind her.

"As dedicated as usual, I see." Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the aide.

Her face burned in embarrassment at getting caught but continued. "I was just checking on Nar…Namikaze-san."

"Unfortunately, it's eleven pm and your shift has ended. This is not visiting time, much less in solitary. There are no visits in solitary."

"I heard what happened. I just wanted to check on the patients."

"I assure you, everything is fine. Besides he and the others are sleeping. You should head home, rest and get ready for your next shift."

The bluenette knew she had no other option. The doctor's assistant was right, and she had no authority to intervene. She was not going to tell all she knew yet, she clenched her hands into fists in frustration. She would talk to Doctor Orochimaru tomorrow. She nodded, turned and left.

"Yes, I will be back for my shift at three pm. Good night."

 _-Please be well, Naruto-kun. I will be back tomorrow—_

-NH-

The blond could not rest well. The straightjacket made it impossible to get comfortable. He reclined against the padded wall and closed his eyes again. He had nodded throughout the night but kept waking up.

The silence was all consuming, especially in his head. Kyubi had kept his word and was not talking. But the lack of other stimuli, other than his aching body, made it feel like a punishment instead of a reprieve.

He sighed loudly to hear himself and once again tried to get comfortable. He lost track of time easily while in here, but his stomach was already making demands.

 _-At least I had great food yesterday_ — He sighed again. _–and better company—_

He could not help the smile that crossed his lips. Yesterday was still the best, fight or not. He hoped to see the picture he took. Her expression had been amazing.

The fire had destroyed his home and he had nothing left. He had his memories but no pictures or mementos of his parents. He wanted one picture, one something in his room. Or maybe a picture of the two of them. He smiled until he heard the door.

 _-Breakfast or lunch, finally! —_

His hopes were dashed, and he tensed when he saw Dr. Orochimaru walk through the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Namikaze. I hope you have reflected on your actions. Such a severe lack of judgement is so disappointing"

The blond glared at the deathly pale doctor but did not say anything.

"Not going to tell me how it was not your fault? No words in your defense?"

They continued to stare at one another.

"A shame then. I was so disappointed in your behavior yesterday. Months of good behavior down the drain." Silence. "Here I was hoping the sweet Miss Hyuga was helping you?"

"She had nothing to do with the fight!"

"I don't know about that. I will have to check the video cameras." The doctor pointed to the camera by the door.

The blond struggled with his bindings, as the doctor watched him dispassionately.

"But a show of good faith, might be all that is needed to convince me."

"What?" The blond asked confusion shining in his eyes.

"We have discussed this before. You know what I need. Your cooperation, the truth."

The blond's mouth went dry and his palms started to sweat. His heart was beating louder and louder in his ears as he shook his head slightly.

"Now, now, now. Is that the correct attitude when I want to help?"

The blond shook slightly.

"All you have to do, is tell me what happened that night."

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"How many times are we going to play the I don't remember game?"

"I don't remember, the fire! I really don't. I don't"

"But you must. It's the only way to help you. Let me help you."

"I don't remember." The blond looked down defeated and whispered. "I don't wanna remember. Please."

"It is the only way to get better. A way to get rid of your demons, so to speak."

The blond flinched.

"Wrong choice of words. My mistake. If you remember you can get over this and the voice will go away."

"NO, it won't." 

"We won't know until we try, my boy. I only want what's best for you" The doctor approached and put his hand on his shoulder. "What did you do all day? What were your parents doing? Anything different happen? Did you see them?"

"No, I…I…"

"How about the corpses. Did you see them? Before the fire? After the fire? How did you start it? What was the accelerant? It burned very hot. They were in pieces, dead before the fire?"

"SHUT UP! I don't know. I don't remember. It wasn't me!" He hyperventilated. 

"Well, if you don't remember, how do you know it wasn't you?"

"I…I…I don' know."

"You never know anything."

"I don't. Just leave me alone."

"Fine." The doctor sighed theatrically. "A shame about Miss Hyuga, she did seem to like her position here. Something about needing the money. I believe."

"Leave her alone! She had nothing to do with this or the fight."

"That you seem to know. Interesting. Still, I can't guarantee anything here, not even her safety."

A flash of red. "LEAVE HER ALONE BASTARD!"

"That was a good response. If you put that much effort into remembering, we might get somewhere." The doctor looked at the angry young man. Hooked, just a little more. "Tell you what. If you remember more and tell me all about it. I won't have to fire her."

"GRRRR"

"Deal then. I will return in a few hours. Remember, put that effort into remembering." The doctor slithered out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto's anger left him as quickly as it came. He needed to remember something, anything. He could not drag Hinata-chan into his mess. Just because he did not want to remember that hated day. He closed his eyes and shivered as he tried to remember anything from that night other than the voice, the hate and the terror that coursed through his veins whenever he thought about it. A tear slid down his cheek, he had to do it for Hinata-chan.

-NH-

Hinata had paid almost no attention at class. Even her brothers had noticed last night. She tried to listen to their adventures during the eclipse, but her concern kept her distracted. She had to apologized to them for ruining their mood about the eclipse and as usual they forgave her. They truly were the best. She still felt bad about upsetting them and vowed to make it up to them.

The bluenette ran out of classes as fast she could. The bad feeling had not left her all night. She would have gone first thing in the morning but had no reason to show up so early and try to see Naruto-kun, but her anxiety had only grown throughout the day.

She was so worried, she did not see the young man waiting for her until she almost collided with him. She looked at him surprised then in sadness.

 _-Not now. I don't have time for this—_

"Hinata-sama, you are running like a crazy woman, you shall bring even more shame to the Hyuga,"

Her cousin looked as impeccable as always. He might be branch but he looked every bit the Hyuga royalty. He wore impeccably tailored European brand name clothes. A white dress shirt and dark gray slacks with Italian brand grey dress shoes. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail in the back. He already looked the part of a future Hyuga business man or a lawyer.

To Hinata it was sometimes hard to reconcile the cold man in front of her with her beloved cousin, who used to play and protect her and Hanabi. He had never been the same after the death of his father. Time changes everything.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I did not see you. I have to go, Neji-niisan."

Neji crossed his arms and sighed exasperated. "We have to talk, and it cannot wait."

"Are father and Hanabi okay?"

"Of course."

"Then, I will talk to you tomorrow." Hinata went past him, not looking back.

"Is it true?"

She turned around to look at her cousin. "Is what true?"

"You are working at the looney bin."

"How did you…?"

"That is not important. It's true then, isn't it?"

"I do not work at the looney bin, I work at the Psychiatric Asylum,"

"Have you lost your mind too?"

"Neji-niisan, I am working and studying in the medical field. That is my wish. It is an honorable and good paying job. The family and you will just have to get used to it."

"You are bound and determined to drag the Hyuga name through the mud. Aren't you?"

"The mud?" The bluenette looked at her cousin sadly. "You have nothing to worry about, Niisan. I am no longer Hyuga. I can no longer drag you all down."

"Hinata-sama, working with lunatics is dangerous. Return home, return to the Hyuga and fulfill your obligations."

The lavender eyed girl looked at her cousin into his equally pale but stern eyes and smiled sadly. "I was never a good Hyuga, we both know that. Sorry, niisan, but I can't." She closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. "No, I will not return. This is the best for everyone, the best for me."

"Your selfishness knows no bounds."

The smaller girl looked down and her bangs covered her eyes. "No, it does not. If you will excuse me, I really have to go." She turned to go but before she started walking she mumbled. "Say hello to Hanabi and Father for me. Thanks."

The bluenette kept walking, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

-NH-

As Hinata walked away, she failed to notice the two young men watching her every move.

The Painter kept moving his brush but never lost sight of his target. There was another man watching her and he was in a complete predatory skulk. He did not understand emotions but fighting and stalking he understood. All he did before his father saved and adopted him was fight and prowl.

That man was up to no good. He would have to notify father about the man. He put his paintbrush down and continued to follow the girl without letting himself be seen by the other man.

-NH-

Kabuto looked as Doctor Orochimaru returned, then went to talk with patient Namikaze. He observed them on the short circuit monitor. it was past lunch time, he hoped the patient cooperated, dealing with a frustrated Dr. Orochimaru was never easy.

 _-Let me out, let's fix this. We'll show them-_

Naruto was struggling with his memories and his stomach was grumbling loudly. He was sure, he missed several meals.

 _-Let me out—_

The voice whispered lightly. nipping at the edge of his will. It kept whispering so softly that he could barely understand the words. It was more like dark blurry images.

 _-Let me out-_

Dark images and suggestions that made him go cold inside. The dark spread, invading every corner, like a cold artic breeze that freezes everything it touches. He shivered both from the coldness and the fear.

 _-Let me out—_

The whispers carried more and more dark images, dark impressions of destruction, blood, violent deaths. Retribution. Hatred.

 _-Let me out—_

A hatred that consumed everything and melted the icy darkness with a raging volcano of retribution. Let's make them suffer.

 _-Let me out-_

The blond would rather deal with the angry screaming Kyubi than the whispers and the half understood dark images.

 _-Let me out—_

He hated the whispers, the images more than anything else, for a part of him also wanted payback. He was so tired. Let them fear him.

-Let me out—

He would laugh at their fear. Maybe the voice would finally quiet down satisfied.

-Would I laugh? –

He wanted to see them in pain too. Would they scream like the voice suggested or would they do something else?

-Let me out—

Maybe he would find peace. He was so tired. What was the point anyway?

Warm lavender eyes suddenly appeared, as did a shy smile. The freezing and the scorching replaced by warmth. He heard his mother's voice.

 _~One day you will understand, my son. We both love you and we love each other. Don't say something so awful"_ She said something else that he could not hear, then " _You will see~_

He did not understand. Why was he doing this anyway. Everything was so difficult, then he saw her again. Hinata. He was trying to remember for her. He could not give up now. He would not drag her down.

~ _Naruto-kun_ ~ He saw her smile and the warmth filled him up again, finally quieting the voice.

No, he would not give up. The blond looked up as he heard the door and saw Orochimaru walk in.

"Mr. Namikaze, Naruto have you thought about what I said?"

"Her job will be safe?"

"Of course, my boy, of course."

"I got in trouble for a prank, I pulled at school. Mother was very angry and sent me to my room, until father got home. She was crying and told father. He was so mad and disappointed. I was in a lot of trouble and could not leave my room. Then the fire occurred, and I was outside."

"And?"

"That's it. That's all I remember. I swear."

"Bullcrap."

"That's what happened."

"That may be, but you did not just remember that. You knew that, and never told me. There's a difference. Seven years for that?"

"I don't remember anything else! I tried, but I don't. I swear."

"What a disappointment, Naruto. Fine so be it. We can do this the hard way. Poor Ms. Hyuga."

"You promised! I told you the truth."

Worthless bullcrap. But don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this." The doctor left without looking back. Once outside, he spoke to Kabuto.

"You know what to do." And left for his office.

Kabuto sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon. He called Tayuya and the other orderlies to return Deidara and Hidan with the others.

-NH-

Hinata still made it early to work and decided to speak with Dr. Orochimaru. She saw the nice brown-haired man that helped her the other day and went towards him.

"Good afternoon. Do you know if Dr. Orochimaru is in his office?"

"He has been between his office and solitary all day. But I believe he's at his office again."

Hinata frowned concerned. "Thank you." Then turned towards Orochimaru's office when she felt a hand at her elbow. She quickly turned again, in a defensive pose.

Yamato raised his hands in a conciliatory manner. "You should be careful, try to not stand out so much. There is much going on around here and attention is something that should be avoided."

Hinata looked at him in silence.

The man sighed. "I only want to help, consider it some friendly advice."

The bluenette nodded. "Thanks." And turned back to the office. She almost laughed at the idea, she never attracted attention. She was almost invisible most of the time yet somehow, she was attracting attention.

It was good advice, a shame she could not follow it. Not if it meant abandoning Naruto. She continued towards Orochimaru's office. She had promised herself to help Naruto, he needed someone on his side.

-I will not abandon you, Naruto-kun—

-NH-

Kabuto entered Naruto's solitary room and looked at the young man sitting on the floor.

"Naruto, the doctor only wants to help. Why do you make everything so difficult?" The bespectacled young man sighed. "Do you have anything else to add?"

"I told him everything I can remember. Why can't you believe me?" The blond never looked up.

"Time to try a new angle then."

The blond felt several people walk in the room and looked up. His anger rose as he saw the sound four enter his room. "Grr."

"Now, now none of that. They are here to assist. Tayuya bring the medicine."

Naruto paled as he saw her approach with an injection. "No, no."

"Relax. It will help you remember."

"NO IT WON'T!" He started to struggle. "Don't! Please don't."

Kabuto signaled the orderlies to approach Naruto. "Relax. This is for your benefit and finally allow us to get to the truth."

The blond felt Saikon and Ukon grab him from the left and right, then stand him. He started to struggle harder, but he could not do much with the straightjacket on. Kidomaru approached him from behind, grabbed his legs and pulled them back, making Naruto go forward. Sakon and Ukon let go and he fell forwards on the floor.

"NO!"

"Shut up, troublemaker." Ukon and Sakon held him down by the shoulders again, but he continued to struggle. You think you're all that because your little skank humors you."

"Take your medicine, like a man. We'll show your little lady a great time. She won't miss you." Ukon added.

"Grr. NO! Don't touch her"

"Enough! Ukon, Saikon. Stop your idiocies. Hold him for the medicine." Kabuto silenced them

"NO! You don't understand. It always makes me feel worse."

"Calm down. This is a new medicine, it will help you remember. Tayuya, the injection."

"NO! Don't." The blond's struggles became worse even face down on the floor. "NOOO!"

Jirobo sat on Naruto and put his big hands on his shoulders, slamming him hard.

"Naargh."

Sakon moved to help Kidomaru holding his legs to prevent him from getting a leverage point.

"No! Please, no! It makes me feel worse."

Ukon grabbed his head and slammed it down. "Stop your bullshit and listen to Kabuto."

"Ukon, careful. No need for roughhousing." They grey haired man softly admonished.

"You control this wiggling punk."

"Watch it, Ukon. Do not forget your place." Kabuto spoke coldly.

"No! Don't! You don't understand." The blond was sweating profusely and continued to wiggle and struggle.

"Shut up, punk!"

"Dammit Tayuya! What the hell ya waiting fo?" Kidomaru added.

Naruto saw the redhead come close and he whispered. "Please, please don't. Please."

"This will help you remember, hun. Just relax."

"NOOO!" He felt the shot and they let him go. Shortly he started to feel dizzy and the voice's laughter was crystal clear.

-NH-

When the bluenette entered Orohimaru's office, she saw his secretary wiping her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"Are you alright?"

The woman looked at the bluenette with still red eyes like she was a bug. "What are you doing here?"

Uhm, I want to see Dr. Orochimaru."

"Hm. Must be my lucky day, everyone showing unexpectedly to see the doctor." She pursed her lips in disapproval. "He's a busy man. He doesn't have time. Allready have one surprise guest too many."

"This is importan…"

The women were interrupted by the loud voices coming from the office. The office door flung open and a woman stood at the doorsill.

"This is how you repay me? After all my years of dedicated service. I threw it all out for your work and you got rid of me like I was garbage! I'm just asking for another chance. You won't regret it."

The woman was around thirty with purplish hair in a high wild ponytail and dressed too provocatively for office decorum. Her clothed were too tight, her skirt was too short, her cleavage too low and her stiletto shoes would give anyone the wrong impression.

-How can she even walk on those hooker heels? - Hinata was shocked.

The woman also had an air of danger and her light brown eyes were desperate.

"There is nothing left to say. I do not hire washed up drug addled assistants."

"YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT! And I'm clean."

"If you do not leave, I will call security."

"You will regret this." She turned and walked past Hinata looking her up and down. "Don't trust the ass, he will throw you out, once he's tired of the game and finds a new toy." The woman continued walking, turning once at the reception doorframe. "Mark my words. This is not over. You will regret this, doctor." She said the word with as much venom as she could muster as she walked out of view.

"Ah, Miss Hyuga, a pleasure to see you. My apologies for such a spectacle. Please come in, I have a tight schedule today, but we have much to discuss."

Hinata suddenly felt nervous under the gaze of the doctor, the man always gave off a creepy vibe, but it felt worse today. She steeled herself and took a couple of steps towards the office when Kimimaro burst through the door.

"Doctor Orochimaru, we have a situation. We need you in solitary, now."

The doctor cursed under his breath and followed the white-haired man. Hinata started to follow them as soon as she realized they were heading to solitary.

-NH-

Several minutes before

Naruto still lay face down where he was left, although he was still sweaty he had not moved an inch. Everyone had stepped outside on Kabuto's orders, finally returning after half an hour.

The orderlies laughed when they saw him unmoving on the floor. Kabuto approached tiredly. He hoped this would finally give positive results.

"Do you have anything else you remembered?" The spectacled man prodded at Naruto. "Wake Up"

Naruto twitched sporadically.

"Hey moron talk! The doctor asked you a question."

Thetwitching increased **. "Ha ha, ha, ha. Oh, I'm awake."**

"That drug was quick." Sakon laughed.

" **Yes, thanks. I really needed that."** He lifted his head of the floor slowly.

"It's a new medication combination. Doctor Orochimaru has high hopes for its success." Kabuto answered, momentarily surprised by the hoarse sounding laugh

The blond rolled on the ground and slowly sat up **. "Do tell. I personally like it, but I don't know if you will."**

"Listen to your betters. Just shut up and answer the questions!" Jirobo snapped.

He laughed again, but it made the hair on their necks stand and a shiver went down their spines.

" **Tell me do you want to play a game? Because I do. This place is too damn boring, and it's been awhile since I could play. I need a distraction."**

Kabuto kept feeling more and more apprehensive. Something was off. He started to take a couple of steps back.

Hey, dumbass, Shut up and answer Dr. Yakushi."

" **Yes! I'm glad you want to play too."** He stood up with a wicked smile that chilled the men gathered. The air seemed frigid as he looked at each of them in the eyes, a red flash in his eyes. Once standing the blond closed his eyes, popped his neck and strained against his straight jacket.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Everyone was surprised when the restraint gave out easily with several loud pops, almost like they were paper instead of leather and metal. **"Let's play."**

"Grab him!"

The blond stretched his arms forward, hitting Kidomaru in the face with the loosened restraint. He then jumped and kicked Jirobo in the chest as he finished taking off the jacket. **"I said, let's play."**

"Bastard! You will pay for that!"

The blond ran to Jirobo who was still down and kicked him in the face several times, knocking him out while breaking his nose, jaw and several teeth. He then turned grabbing Kidomaru and throwing him at Kabuto knocking them down. He turned towards Ukon and Saikon.

" **What have we here? If it isn't the dynamic twin duo."**

"Bastard."

"You will regret this."

" **I can barely stand it. I'm so afraid. I feel a tingle going down my spine."**

"BASTARD!" Ukon roared and threw himself at Naruto.

The blond rolled out of the way, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind him. **"Not very creative, are you?"** He continued to pull until his shoulder popped out of socket with a deafening pop.

"Agh!"

"Brother!"

" **Oops. Not very strong either? Oh well, let's play some more."** He threw him forward and kicked him several times. He turned to face Sakon. **"Ready? I will try to make it last longer but no promises I'm having too much fun."**

The blond punched him several times and dodged Saikon's punches. He pulled his right arm out, grab his knee and dug his nails until it bled. He grabbed his knee cap and pulled it sideways, dislocating it.

Kidomaru had gotten up and ran to help his comrade, approaching from behind, throwing a punch. The blond sidestepped out of the way and Kidomaru punched Saikon in the face.

The blond then kicked Saikon's knee, buckling it sideways with another stomach churning crunch.

" **Ouch. That had to hurt. Next time try pushing someone your size. Moron!"** He turned towards Kidomaru **"And you need to improve your aim, Dumbass!"**

Kidomaru growled in frustration and tried to fight the blond but it was useless. The blond was too strong and fast. He punched and kicked him several times.

" **Another lightweight."** He sighed. **"Don't you people know how to fight? How can I have fun when you are such pathetic weaklings?"** He sighed theatrically again. **"Oh, well. I will have to make do."**

The blond kept punching him, then turned him around holding his arms behind his back. The blond bit his right ear and bent his right elbow backwards.

"AAGH!"

" **Another piggy down."** His bloodied smiled terrifying the last two in the room. **"Just have the piggy whore and the piggy that went to the pharmacy left."**

Kabuto turned and tried to run as the blond headed his way. The blond grabbed Kabuto and Tayuya by their necks and head butted them against each other. Kabuto's glasses broke cutting them both in their faces. He let Kabuto go who slid to the floor.

"Leave me alone, please." Tayuya cried.

" **I don't remember you leaving me alone when I asked nicely, skank. I've seen how ya look at the brat. Who the hell wants anything to do with your rotten ass anyway? You, pathetic bitch. I know you rut some of the others and the pathetic four here. I would not touch ya, if ya was the last woman. I don't want any diseases and more importantly I never ever share. NEVER."**

He punched her in the stomach and threw her against the back wall.

" **Last man standing? Or sitting on the floor, crying like the sniveling, little coward you are. They're all down. Left you alone. I guess the pharmacy trip did not go as expected, right?"** The blond laughed sadistically enjoying the doctor's fear. **"Karma is a bitch, isn't she? Ready to play?**

He lifted him by his collar and started punching him in the chest and abdomen.

Present

The bluenette followed doctor Orochimaru, Kimimaro, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin as they ran to solitary after an alarm had been sounded. She had been worried for Naruto but could never imagine the sight that awaited her as she walked inside after them.

It was chaos. Naruto was in the middle of the chaos with all the bodies around him. The sound four were on the floor broken unconscious or moaning in pain, some of their limbs bent in odd angles. Tayuya was in a corner crying terrified and Naruto held Kabuto by the collar as he beat him mercilessly with his other hand.

She gasped, to think she had been in fear for Naruto.

Naruto's face, hands and gown were spattered in their blood. The blond looked at them and smiled sardonically, his contempt obvious in the cruel twist of his blood-stained lips. His eyes flashed red as they radiated hatred, pure undiluted hatred.

" **Oh, what have we here, more playmates? I hope you do better than these clowns."** His smiled widened showing blood stained teeth. **"Well, what are ya waiting for?"**

Hinata stood at the doorframe petrified unable to move any further. She looked at the monster that resembled Naruto. Fear spread through her veins at the sight of the body count.

The blond saw her and winked. **"Hot stuff."** His hatred of everything was palpable, a force that overwhelmed the senses. She wanted to turn around and run but was frozen on the spot.

" **Just let me take care of the riffraff, then we can party alone."**

The lust in his words broke the spell and made her turn around and leave the room. She wanted to run but her knees shook too badly. Once outside the room her mind started to clear as she started to cry. She bent down and put her hands on her knees as she tried to get air in her lungs.

" **Don't leave the party so soon. I have plans."** She could still hear them.

 _-That is not Naruto-kun—_

She was such an idiot. She wanted to help Naruto-kun? It was impossible. She even told Naruto-kun to ignore the voice. She shivered again. _–Ignore that? How?—_

She was so ignorant, and her meddling probably made it worse. Naruto-kun knew, that's why he was always so sad.

She felt nauseous as she realized that Naruto heard that hatred every day. _–Oh, God. EVERY DAY-_ How did he do it. This was beyond anything she had imagined. The violence was scary, but the pure hatred she felt was the worst. That, that, whatever that persona was wanted to kill everyone.

It felt like an unstoppable force, yet Naruto withstood it daily and was not bitter.

She heard the orderlies in the room, trying to figure out their approach. She stood up and put her hands on her face as she sobbed harder. She was a coward. She left him as soon as she saw that other side.

 _-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry—_

" **Come on losers, Time's a wasting."**

"I will take care of him. Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, take the guys out of here. Tayuya you can walk on your own, come this way." Kimimaro explained. "Dr. Orochimaru, sir. Stay back. I will handle him."

"Are ya a moron, man. You will need all of us, even if you are the strongest among us. Look what that piece of shit did." Suigetsu countered.

" **Pfft, anytime posers. Should I sit on the floor to give ya an advantage?"**

"Bastard!"

"We should concentrate on the wounded, Suigetsu. Once we get them we can help Kimimaro." Juugo reasoned.

Another fight was imminent, Hinata could tell. Some helper she was, the Hyuga were right she was a disgrace. The sound four were injured. They would not be light handed with Naruto-kun, everything would get worse

-Naruto-kun—

Those beautiful blue eyes appeared suddenly. His beautiful smile.

She remembered that first time she came to solitary. *Don't you want to make me pay for what I did?*

*You are definitely different. And that is not a bad thing in this place*

-No, I'm not. I'm just as bad, a coward—

*I figured it could be a picnic*

*Paper flowers, you know to make it pretty. It's one of the things I still remember how to make and pretty flowers for a pretty lady*

Naruto would pay for what happened. Naruto always payed, but that was not the real Naruto-kun. The real Naruto-kun was a kind person that made paper flowers and got excited over pictures. The kind boy with sapphire blue eyes that expected the worst but wanted to be a gentleman like his mother told him.

She sobbed harder. The Naruto-kun who had no one on his side except a coward. The boy who had managed to remain sweet despite hearing a hate filled voice every day.

*This is the best, Hinata-chan* *Can I call you Hinata-chan? Sorry if I was rude*

*To me, you're my friend, so I want to use chan. If that's okay*

*Hinata-chan… I just wanted to try it out. Hinata-chan suits you*

The real Naruto-kun deserved better, but she was all there was. Naruto-kun would be devastated when he realized what happened, what his other self, had done. What Kyubi had done was horrible but it was not Naruto-kun's fault and yet he would also pay for it.

Naruto-kun needed someone, and right now there were no others. Naruto considered her a friend and she considered him one too. Naruto-kun was not the kind of person who would abandon a friend. She could not abandon a friend. She never abandoned her brothers. Fear or not.

She slapped her hands against her cheeks, took a deep breath and took a step to the door.

-One step just concentrate on the next step. Don't think. Naruto-kun needs me. I will not leave him alone—

Nothing else mattered, what she was or was not, her fear. She was the only one that could help him. One more step. She reached the door, took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Nnna-rruto-kun! Pplease stop. Pplease." She wondered if he heard her and she coursed the return of her stutter. If only the fear went away.

He looked her way as soon as she walked in. **"Oh, hot stuff! You came back. I got what ya want right here."**

"Naruto-kun don't do this. Please."

" **He's on break. You can call me Kyubi, hot stuff. It's time we got acquainted. Don't cha think?"**

"Well, I want to talk to Naruto-kun, not you."

" **Too bad, I'm the one here."** His attention focused on her as soon as she returned, and he ignored the weaklings. The babe had something that called to him.

The aides stiffened near the entrance unsure what to do. The woman was certifiable.

"Naruto-kun. Come back. This is not you."

" **Damn right, I'm not. I am the mighty Kyubi."**

"Naruto-kun. Come back."

" **Aah, I told ya, he's out. That new drug didn't work as expected. Right doc?"**

"New drug?" The bluenette looked at Doctor Orochimaru in disbelief.

"It's for his own good." Orochimaru countered.

The bluenette looked forward again, she could not get distracted she took another step forward. "Naruto-kun"

Doctor Orochimaru put his hand out to signal the others not to follow her. –Interesting—This was worth investigating and if something serious happened it would be the brat's fault.

"Naruto-kun"

" **Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Bah. He's an idiot. You got a real man here sweetie. I just fixed these losers.**

"I… that's not what I would call it." Another step forward.

" **Impressed?"**

"No" Another step.

" **Ha, ha, ha. You're too funny. It might be less funny if you weren't shaking and stuttering so much."**

"You're very scary."

" **Continue, compliments will get ya everywhere."** His cruel laugh sent shivers down her spine. The others were still there but she focused all her attention on Naruto-kun and forgot about all the others. She prayed they could help her if necessary.

"Hurting others is not impressive."

He moved forward, grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. He turned around and pushed her against the inside wall. He grabbed each or her hands with his and pushed them against the wall on each side of her, pinning her there. His blood tinged smile was more terrifying up close.

" **I did it for you, ya know."** He whispered. **"They threatened you vulgarly. They won't be able to do anything now."**

"I don't need you help"

" **Really?"** He leaned in closer. **"I don't share."**

"Excuse me?"

" **My stuff. You're my woman and I don't share."**

"No, I'm not! Naruto-kun!" She struggled against him.

" **I wonder what it is."** He let go of her hands and put his hands on each side of her head. Hinata struggled harder and tried to push him, but he did not budge. He had the size and leverage.

He continued to lean and sniffed her hair. "It has to be something. You're built and everything but..." He continued to sniff her as he moved down the side of her face to her neck. He buried his nose and sniffed. She smelled like…

"Please Naruto-kun, stop." Her fear was growing as a few tears fell from her eyes.

He almost had it, but it escaped when he felt her tears on his face. Her fear was growing, and it stirred the idiot. He smiled wickedly and stuck out his tongue licking the tears from her neck to her eyelid.

" **You should not be that afraid of me."**

Hinata did not see the point to lie. "I am afraid."

" **Refreshing honesty. I like that too. You should be somewhat afraid of me, just not totally terrified. I can play nice if I want to."** He smiled wickedly.

"Naruto-kun. Please come back. I am here. Come back."

" **We are together, you know. I don't share but you might have to. He is part of me and I'm part of him."**

"No."

" **Ouch, such harsh rejection, poor brat."**

"You are not the real Naruto-kun. I don't understand much. I certainly don't understand you, but I know the real Naruto-kun and I made him a promise. He's my friend and I won't abandon him or reject him."

" **Ah, it's me you don't like."** They stared into each other's eyes. The malicious red tinged glaze was curious while the pearlescent gaze was apprehensive but firm.

"What is there to like? You hurt people?"

" **They deserved it. They are a stain on the universe."  
**

"Who cares? That is not for you to decide."

" **Yes, it is."** He bent his head down and touched his forehead against hers as he embraced her and grabbed her buttocks.

"Naruto-kun. Please, help me. Come back. Make him go away."

" **He's gone"**

"No, he's not. I want Naruto-kun back."

" **Don't worry, Kyubi is here."**

Hinata gathered all her courage and embraced the blond. "I miss Naruto-kun. I want him back. I want my friend, that made paper flowers, saw the eclipse with me, enjoyed my food and took my picture. Please Naruto-kun, Come back. I want you back. Please help me. Don't leave me."

A shudder went through the blond as his hands went up to her waist and he held onto her for a minute. He shivered.

"Naruto-kun?"

He let go and jumped back, terrified blue met concerned pearlescent. He looked around at the bloody mess in the room, then at his blood-stained hands.

The blond wailed like a wounded animal and fell to his knees. "No, no, no, no" and started to hyperventilate.

The bluenette approached and kneeled next to him, before the others approached. He flinched and looked at her with tear filled eyes before starting a new litany.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She reached for him as he flinched back, one last time before passing out.

Dr. Orochimaru walked to them. "Well done, Miss Hyuga. Kimimaro call an ambulance for them and get a stretcher for Mr. Namikaze. He will be out for a while, while the medicines wear off. Take him to his room."

"But doctor."

"I don't think, him staying here will serve any purpose for now. I think you should go home for today Miss Hyuga. I will see you tomorrow, I hope. We have much to discuss."

The bluenette looked at the doctor. "I will be here."

-NH-

Shikamaru could not believe he agreed to meet in such a stupid way. It sounded like a bad spy movie, but Fan liked his theatrics. The guy was smart, a great game player and a great partner but he was so annoyingly troublesome sometimes.

Fan had finally agreed to meet but requested gimmicks to make it easy to recognize each other. He had a black armband on his right arm and he was going to have a Fan emblem on his jacket. He even got a vaping shit to be able to smoke indoors.

Fan agreed to help him as usual, but when he told him about the case details Fan was all over it. Apparently, he was already investigating The Oto Maigo Asylum and was interested in everything relating to it.

It had been amusing the first day, but now it was highly annoying as the guy seemed obsessed with the place and would not tire of digging dirt for what amounted to his conspiracy theory. Now he was a dog with a bone and would not let up about it.

 _-We make a great team, but I would rather be cloud watching Still the two of us should have this wrapped up quickly. If only he wasn't so enthusiastic and so troublesomely melodramatic—_ He sighed.

While he was all over the case pinning him down to a meeting, despite his obsession with the asylum, was next to impossible. He would give a million excuses every time he mentioned a meeting. It took all week of negotiating despite their partnership before he finally agreed to a meeting. He was obviously very skittish.

The genius suspected his friend had a disability of some sort and that was the reason for his reticence, maybe he was on a wheelchair. Not that he cared, all he needed was his brain and computer skill to be a great hacker. He was more concerned about Fan's connection to the Asylum. It was personal, and the genius hoped he had not been a patient.

Fan would only agree to meet here, with their identifying signs on their sleeves. What was so great about this trendy new place? It was a combination internet café and bar. And Judging by the amount of people mixing fancy cafes with fancy drinks was a good idea.

-Damn troublesome idiots, always looking for the latest thing. Why did I have to come to this place? –

It was too loud and too crowded. Hell, he had to get out of his sweat suit and get into shirt and jeans to come here. He sat at the bar towards the corner. He sighed loudly. What was wrong with a park? At least he could cloud watch while he waited.

-Troublesome Fan and his troublesome melodramatics-

Why was he doing this again? For his friends. He sighed women were troublesome, even Hinata. His musings were stopped by the newest arrival to the café.

All his thoughts went out the window as he saw the hottest and most troublesome looking blonde he had ever seen. She was dressed to kill and kill she did as she walked by. He was surprised she did not slide on the drool of the poor suckers or combust from the glare of the females in the place. Not that he was above staring himself. No harm in looking.

She had an amazing figure that she showed off in skin tight brown leather pants with stiletto knee high brown leather boots, short cream midriff showing tee shirt with a lighter brown leather jacket. He could see a gold belly ring and gold earring studs. Her long sandy blond hair was in two large pigtails which contrasted highly with the rest of her outfit, they did not belong on the face of this babe, too childish.

The blonde looked around the place like she was looking for something then slowly made her way towards his area. He could not pry his eyes from the mesmerizing sway of her hips as she got closer and closer and even closer.

She finally stopped next to him as his brain was trying to restart. He looked up as she stood next to him, studying her belly button then continued up before stopping again at her chest.

"Where do you think you're looking at?" She crossed her arms under her breast which only helped to increase the cleavage situation. "I'm up here you bum."

He tried to get his brain in gear again. He could imagine Fan laughing his ass off if he saw him, so tongue tied in front of a chick.

"Hey moron, I'm talking to ya!" She snapped her fingers in his face, trying to get his attention. "I knew this was a bad idea."

 _-What the hell? Why is she talking to me anyway? –_

"Are you even going to say hi? Introduce yourself, I know you don't get out much, but this is ridiculous."

"Excuse me, I was minding my own business when you crowded my space, troublesome woman!"

"I thought you were a genius. Perhaps you should look at my arm instead of my boobs."

"What?"

"My arm, genius." The blond moved her arm forward and pointed to the embroidered emblem on her leather sleeve. The blonde knew she was going to regret this, but she never thought he was going to be this much of an idiot. Were there no women where he lived? There was a reason why she kept her gender on a need to know basis.

The genius focused on the emblem she was pointing, an embroidered white fan on a blue background with golden edges. He blinked. A FAN. He blinked again, it was still there. A freaking FAN emblem.

 _-NO WAY—_ His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he looked at her face then at the emblem, then at her navel, then the emblem, her chest then the emblem. _–NO, Nope, no way_ – He looked at her face again.

"Get it now Shadow? Well are you going to ask me to sit?"

"Where's your wheelchair?"

"What? Have you been drinking already?"

"You're Fan?"

"Uhum"

"You're a…."

"Mhm, since birth."

"You have…um, um" He looked at her chest.

"Breasts, yes. I hope, I don't have to explain the difference between the sexes to you."

"You, you're a woman."

"Hello, captain obvious."

"You lied to me!"

"Not really. You assumed I was a man. And you know what happens when you assume."

"You knew, I thought you were my, err a bro."

"I never said I was a man. You never asked. I just never corrected you."

"You, troublesome woman!"

"I believe, I was misled with the whole, I have a genius IQ statement."

"I never lied to you, unlike some people, I know. You asked my IQ and I gave it to you."

"You're quite animated for a lazy bum." She grabbed the chair next to him and sat. "If you don't mind."

They glared at each other for a bit, before she sighed. "The name's Temari Sabaku."

He finally extended his arm. "Shikamaru Nara."

 **And CUT! Longest chapter for this story yet. It got intense, suddenly. And it went a little dark, but it had to happen. I don't think it's unreasonable to be afraid of a guy that just clobbered six people in such a brutal fashion. Hinata just met Kyubi. Well? What do you think. Please let me know.**

 **More people are added to the cast as the plotting intensifies. But I'm sure you know our hooker heels mystery lady. Who's following Hinata? Did you like the Shika-Tema introduction? Even if Temari trolled Shikamaru a bit. I think she can carry that look. Jiraiya will return from his trip. What will happen now? Let me know what you think. I've decided to alternate between The Way Home and This, so next will be TWH then back to this one. I have not forgotten my two-shot either. I will work on it in between things.**

 **Please let me know.** _ **REVIEW!**_ **Thanks**

Omake: (Again blame Discord)

Naruto & Hinata website:

Name- Lovey Dovey

Personal Statement: We love to hold hands and cuddle.

Motto: Handholding is the best kink.

Disclaimer: What we do in private is none of your business.

Heroes: Happy loving couples

Cosplay: Any and all handholding pictures.

Enemies of the state: Abusive relationships-people who believe abusive relationships are normal, hitting your partner, stalkers, perverts, heretical ships (Koff, koff SasuHIna koff, koff)

 _Thanks to_ :

Rose Tiger: Thanks! And thanks for the review. Most definitely! Hope you like this one.

Onekim: Thanks for the review! Not that long this time. Hinata has her own ideas. You will see. Hope you like it.

Jtscores: Thanks for the review! Well they most certainly did. Kyubi took care of it. How Naruto will feel about it, is another story. How did you know I was a sadistic author? Muhaha. Naruto has good stuff heading his way (eventually) and he has Hinata. Hope you like this one.

Theeyethatwatchesoverall: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks, I am trying. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ShikaTema.

Solvdrage: Thanks for the review! Many things going on in this chapter too, as the plotting intensifies. What did you think? Just remember Dragon and Aquila cookies bribes work.

Jenuzumai: Thanks for the review! More people to guess in this chapter. Kyubi took care of it before Hinata did, and they got more than just a message not to mess with her. Orochimaru doesn't hear too well though. Hinata has her own ideas for sure. Jiraiya is soon coming into play. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Moose892000: Thanks for the review! Thanks. Last one was semi-cliffhangery like this one. Naruto did not get beaten in this one either. Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think.

NarHina: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the fluffiness. This first arc has just grown as the plotting intensifies. More characters have made their appearances. Not much fluff here but wait for it, for it shall return. Kyubi sent them to hell (hospital hell). The Snake most definitely is planning... What did you think of the Fan meeting? Hope you like this one. Let me know as usual.

Guest1: Thanks for the review. Yes, Hinata is in the middle of quite the pickle, but she has made a decision. Orochimaru is plotting, I'm afraid. Glad you like them, they are quite funny father/son duo.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for the review. Thanks! What did you think of this one? All hell's broke loose. The Sound 4 just got Karma. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CRAZY**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Pierrot studios, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would not be writing fanfictions.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~Flashback~

*Voice recall*

 _ **-Kurama-**_ __ _Still a pervert_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback.

Thanks to: onekim, Rose Tiger, Splaaash-attack, Solvdrage, NaruHinaF, NarHina, QueenDeadPool, Guest1, theeyethatwatchesoverall, Guest2

I love you all but _please REVIEW!_ It's Life & inspiration.

 **Chapter 6** :

The rest of the meeting had been awkward but productive. Fan, err, Temari was a great partner as usual and caught things quickly. He just wasn't used to the fact that Fan was a woman, a very attractive woman. Of course, every time she spoke her troublesome attitude kind of spoiled the image.

"That's all you got on them after a week? And you call yourself a hacker?" The blond chastised.

"Did you find out anything better on Demon boy?"

"Not much. Whoever buried his records did a good job." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but Temari ignored him and continued. "The problem is your focus is too narrow."

"Again, with your conspiracy theory." The lazy man rolled his eyes.

"It's no conspiracy. Dr. Orochimaru is using those prisoners for an experiment or something."

"Or something?"

"Look, under the façade of treating the criminally insane, he has collected the most dangerous killers around."

"Not weird for a psychiatrist specializing in the criminally insane. Who's he going to treat normal people?" The lazy genius rolled his eyes.

"Moron, he has special interest in the most sadistic or ritualistic killers. Those are his pet projects."

"Again, he studies psychos and specializes in the nuttiest of them all. Creepy but not unexpected or illegal. They have to be put somewhere."

"You…Ugh. Listen, when I looked at the records, I realized his real interest is on the insane in building A. Those are the ones he personally treats and are his pet projects. The ones inbuilding B or C are for cover. He even divided the building A inmates into two groups, either A or B."

"Gee, the two first letters in the alphabet. Let's contact the press."

"You lazy bum, and you call yourself a genius."

"Listen here you, troublesome woman. You have nothing. It sounds crazy, they're divided into A and B groups. What is your interest in the psychos anyway? Were you a patient?"

"Screw you! Lazy ass. You don't want to help. Fine. But guess what? I may not have found out much about your precious demon child, but he is one of Orochimaru's pet projects. He's on group B. Good luck with your investigation!" She stood up and glared at him before turning around.

"Hold on." Shikamaru sighed loudly. "This whole shit is troublesome and annoying as hell, but I never said I wasn't going to investigate. Just pointing the obvious flaws in your theory."

The blonde turned around, tilted her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

 _-I wish she wouldn't do that—_ He thought as he tried to look away.

The lazy genius took a drag out of his e-cigarette and continued. "We need each other to complete this investigation. Let's work together on this. I must admit some curiosity about your findings. I just don't want you to get obsessed over it, unless we find something more solid."

"When I'm proven right. You will kiss my feet."

"As you wish, but if I'm right. You will do what I say for a day and forget about that obsession."

"Now wait a minute. That bet seems uneven."

"Chickening out?"

"In your dreams, lazy boy. Besides, I will win." She smiled wickedly. "Let's say the loser has to kneel in front of the winner, admit their greatness and do what the winner says for one day. Deal? Genius."

He took a deep breath. "Deal, you troublesome woman." _–And I will find out your connection to that place—_

They shook hands, to seal the bet, before each heading home.

-NH-

Jiraiya was glad to finally be back. He had traveled all night but wanted to return quickly and did not want to give his ex the chance to back out.

Once in his office he served himself a drink of his most expensive whisky, He had earned it damn it. The team was finally assembled. Everything was ready, all the i's were dotted. It was time to make his move. His contacts at the asylum where working nicely and Kakashi would approach the new possible contact. He took a sip and savored it.

 _-I'm finally ready. Naruto, it's almost time. I will not fail this time—_ He sighed. _-Not this time—_

The older man still felt drained after facing his biggest failure and this was just the beginning. Tsunade was going to fight him all the way. But he could not back down. Too much depended on this.

The long white-haired man had to face his last and biggest mistake once more and as usual, he never said anything. How Jiraiya wished he screamed and cussed at him. But as always, he was completely silent. He felt a million years old, but he would not stop until it was fixed, and Naruto was doing better.

His mistakes were to numerous to count and life was sending him the bill. Time was of the essence. He smiled sadly as he saw Konan's last paper work, a perfect functional origami windmill. Her last words had been prophetic. He had wasted his life chasing windmills and never realized it until it was too late.

This last windmill was not for him and he could not afford to lose. He had already lost all his own fights and it was liberating. This was about their future, not his.

He sat the windmill down as he sipped his whiskey again. He heard the knocks and called him in.

"Kakashi, what a surprise. A bit early for you, don't you think?"

"That is my line, Jiraiya-sama. But it's more a very late night."

Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing inappropriate. I met Dr. Orochimaru's former assistant, and she almost drank me under the table."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"it was not like that. Yamato notified me she was at the Asylum yesterday and made quite a spectacle. He asked Sai to follow her while Hyuga was at work. He notified me, she went to a bar and I relieved him. I gained her confidence for now, but that woman can drink."

"Former assistant?"

"Here's what Smoke managed to find on her. Anko Mitarashi."

"Ah, yes I remember, his star pupil, before Yakushi. I remember a lot of gossip when she left."

"She knows a lot about Dr. Orochimaru's work and day to day operations. But she has trust issues, ergo the drinking contest, which I barely won."

Jiraiya smiled mirthlessly, his former friend left a trail of pain everywhere he went.

"Jiraiya, Yamato also informed me of a serious incident with Naruto yesterday."

"Incident? You should have started with that. Dammit!"

"The Hyuga girl was also involved and Orochimaru seems interested in her now."

"I need to meet her. But don't keep me in suspense. What happened?"

-NH-

"Miss Hyuga, bright and early, I see. That is good." Orochimaru gestured for her to sit.

"You wanted to see me." Hinata sat across from him, still unused to his gothic office décor, not to mention the giant snake in the tank.

"Indeed. You never officially answered my proposition."

"How is Nar… Namikaze-san"

"Still sleeping, I'm afraid. I transferred him to the infirmary and supplemented him with IV fluids to prevent dehydration."

"You should take him to a hospital. It has been too long."

"Not really. Mr. Namikaze sometimes stays asleep 3 days or more after such an incident."

"This has happened before?"

"Not to this scale but yes. Another reason why he has to stay here."

"It was not Naruto's fault. You triggered it with a drug!"

"It has happened before, and it will happen again. There is no proof that it was the drug. Still the scale was much worse. The state might take matters into its hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you thought about my proposition."

"Don't change the subject. What do you mean?"

"The only one that does that is you, dearie. I have a feeling you do not want to help me, help the boy. And do not want to tell me. But I'm afraid the stakes have changed."

"Changed?"

"Changed." Dr. Orochimaru picked up a clipboard and started to read as he went through the pages. "Broken nose, broken jaw, multiple missing teeth, dislocated right shoulder, dislocated right elbow, dislocated left patella and torn Left knee ACL. Not to mention several broken ribs, multiple contusions and lacerations." He closed the clipboard and continued. "Quite the list of injuries. The sound four will be out of commission for a while."

"They provoked the fight. They are abusive and disrespectful to the patients."

"According to whom? Even if they provoked a fight. There was excessive use of force. Enough to charge him with aggravated assault and battery."

"You can't…"

"It's out of my control. What's worse this whole scenario might be used by the state to force my hand. They have been pushing for other options for a while, I'm the only one trying to help the boy. They grow weary of the danger. They want results. This is the end of the line, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to help yet he fights me tooth and nail. You don't want to help me. I don't blame you, he's quite the animal when he wants to be."

"He's not an animal."

"But you don't want to help me."

"That's not true."

"It isn't?"

"I have some concerns. That's all."

"I see. I guess, it doesn't matter anymore. We'll have to do what they want."

"What are you talking about?"

"When all else fail, the states has more intense and sometimes permanent measures to guarantee no further violence. The state has been trying to get me to approve electroshock therapy for a while, maybe even partial lobotomy if that also fails."

"NO!" The bluenette stood up in tears. "You can't! It won't be Naruto-kun anymore."

"But he won't be a danger to everyone at large." He sighed. "I don't want to, but what other options do I have. My assistants are out. You won't help me. He fights me."

"NO. I will help you, just stop this. If you don't let them do this. I will help you."

"You will?"

"Don't let them hurt Naruto-kun."

"I will need results. Actual proof that he is progressing. We need to know what happened that day."

"That day?"

"The day he killed all those people."

"But that's impossible."

"You can do it. I have faith in you. You want to save him. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I will let the state now, I have a new outlook and to delay the other treatments."

Hinata felt sick. She did not trust the man, but right now he was the only one helping Naruto-kun. The thought of them shocking him or doing surgery on him, made her physically ill. He did not deserve this. He was using her but if it helped Naruto-kun. It did not matter.

"Can I see him?"

"Why yes, he will be your special case. I will let Karin know to take you to the infirmary before your shift."

After she closed the door, the doctor smiled. "See Manda, like stealing candy from a baby. Emotions are such a drag. Playing with the prey is quite gratifying." His smirk became cruel. "I will tell you a secret Manda. If that shit would help, I would have done it a long time ago, but I need that brain as unscrambled as possible."

-NH-

Once in the infirmary, Hinata saw Naruto asleep in the bed, she stood to his right. He had an IV hooked to his left arm, but otherwise appeared fine. She grabbed his right hand with hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Naruto-kun, get well soon. Rest and I will be back."

He looked to be resting peacefully, she squeezed his hand again then ran her left hand over his head and played softly with his hair. Naruto nestled towards her hand and she smiled. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Be well, Naruto-kun"

They stayed like that for a while until she heard a door and she jumped startled. She looked around and saw a nurse coming in to check on him, she stepped back with a last squeeze to his hand. She greeted the nurse and went on to her duties.

-NH-

The rest of the day went by quickly. No one seemed to miss the sound four. She was helping Karin push the medicine cart as the redhead spread the evening medicines. She was still lost in her thoughts, worried about Naruto-kun and the deal with Orochimaru when a voice startles her.

"The path is hard, but we must do as Kami commands. The taint must be eliminated."

"Not again!" Suigetsu complained.

"Kami commands and we must follow. The evil must be destroyed. If your eye offends you tear it out. If your family is the evil, exterminate them. Do not hesitate."

The bluenette looked at the Eradicator again. The pale long haired man rarely spoke and had a haunted look. He did not mix with anyone except for the body modified Sharkman.

They were two of the creepiest people here. The Eradicator killed his entire family in one night, save one. His body The Sharkman believed he was a shark and modified his body accordingly. He tattooed his skin blue, got gills surgically and sharpened his teeth into fangs. He even partially consumed his victims after killing them.

Now the Family Eradicator was in a talkative mood. Weird.

"You have to destroy the Evil. Don't let it confuse you or corrupt you. It will destroy everything. It might appear nice, but it is the destroyer of worlds. Cast it out and destroy it. The World must be saved. I tried but it was not enough. A bigger sacrifice is needed. Only you can do it. Destroy the evil."

"Enough of your crap, Uchiha. You killed your family to save the world. Boo hoo, it didn't work. Gee, maybe because you're a psycho family eradicator and you killed your family for no good reason. Now get back in line."

"Kami wills it. Do as Kami says and kill the Evil! Now! Do not hesitate. Eradicate it! Eliminate the taint before it destroys everything"

"Get your medicine or the padded room for ya." The Eradicator moved slowly away but kept looking at Hinata the entire time. Suigetsu continued "That is one nutty killer, one of the creepiest guys out here. But careful, he's very strong too. They say he killed everyone room to room after he sedated everyone at dinner. Bludgeon the adults, stabbed the children. Latter washed everyone and put them to bed, so they looked peaceful."

Hinata shivered.

"Like I said. Creepy as hell. Said he did it to save the world, because he's family was calling a great evil."

Karin returned. "Suigetsu stop. Save the stories for later. Let's finish our job. We have medicines to distribute."

"Tobi is a good boy. I take my medicine like a big boy, see." He partially lifted his mask, took the medicine, swallowed it and open his mouth for them to see. "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good buy, Tobi is a good boy."

"Nutter. At least he's a happy nutter." Suigetsu continued.

-NH-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was suddenly disoriented. He sat up and looked around, realizing he was in the infirmary. He begins to hyperventilate as images start popping in his head and he remembers what happened.

He looks at his hands and can still see them splashed with blood. He tries to rub the blood off on his pants unsuccessfully. He hurt them and… he enjoyed it. He wanted to make them pay, but he…

 _-No, NO, NO! What did I do? —_

He started to shake, and tears filedl his eyes. How would he explain it to… His eyes widened in terror.

 _-Hinata-chan! —_

She was there, he remembered. She saw him. He scared her. He grabbed her, smelled her like an animal, licked her face and grabbed her butt.

 _-Kami! I'm a monster! I ruined everything—_

The events kept replaying in his head. Kyubi's laughter.

 _-KYUBI! Damn you! Say something! -_

Silence. Kyubi was quiet. The blond sobbed until his tears ran dry.

 _-I'm a monster. I should die—_

He stayed in the same position all afternoon. Simply sitting in his bed looking down at his hands defeated. Finally, a door opened, and he heard the doctors voice.

"Finally, awake. If you are done with the theatrics, it's time to return to your room."

The blond nodded without looking up. A nurse approached him anxiously and pulled the IV quickly, but he never flinched.

"Follow Juugo to your room and behave, we are short on staff right now."

He nodded again and followed the aide to his room without any fuss.

 _-That's were I belong. Locked up, away from others-_

-NH-

Hinata could not believe it had only been a week and a day. It felt like a whirlwind. The eclipse started the week on the highest note, it was the best. The next day was the worst, she saw Naruto's terrifying other persona. The next day she 'talked' with and finally accepted Dr. Orochimaru's deal. She still had serious concerns over the doctor's method and intentions but if it helped Naruto so be it. The next two days were quiet, she worked diligently while Naruto was still unconscious.

Nobody seemed to bother her anymore. The sound four were gone to recuperate from their injuries, except Tayuya, who ran in the other direction when she saw her and Dr. Yakushi who mostly stayed in his office.

She heard Naruto woke up on her last day at work but had not seen him. She had a long weekend off including Friday and Monday due to a big test they had. She spent the time with her brothers and studying. She hoped she placed well in her test. It had given her time to assimilate everything. She baked a lot last night after the test. She had to keep busy until she was finally back to work.

-I hope Naruto likes these. Did not get a chance to tell him in person, I was off for a long weekend—

She had seen Naruto both Wednesday and Thursday, while he was still unconscious. When she was leaving Thursday night, she heard he woke up and was fine but did not have a chance to see him. Today she had cookies and brownies and was prepared. It was another three PM shift, so she brought snacks rather than lunch. She wrapped them all individually in case he wanted to take some to his room.

The Taka group were different than the sound four. They could be very menacing but were mostly quiet and went about their day without much fuss or posing. They stomped on any danger but were rarely issuing threats. She never saw them harassing anyone except for Itachi Uchiha. For some reason they disliked him intensely.

All the patients here were scary and had done horrible things, so she could not figure out why they seemed rougher with him.

The bluenette headed to the gym looking for her friend with a bag of goodies in hand and a surprise in her pocket. There should be no complaints since the good 'doctor' wanted her to continue being close to Naruto-kun.

"Hello B!"

"Wassup! Yo girly girl!"

The bluenette laughed at his enthusiastic greeting. "Hi!"

"If you're looking for da fool. I haven't seen him."

"He's not been meditating or practicing?" She figured, he would have been meditating harder after what happened.

"Not at all. Not all week."

"What?"

"I have not even seen him during lunches or dinner."

"WHAT?"

"He's staying in his room. They took his meals there."

"Nobody's seen him?"

"Not since then."

"I will get him."

"Thanks, little lady. I worry for da fool when ya ain't around."

Hinata turned to leave, then thought about it looked around that there was no one else and gave him one of her brownies. "Thanks for being a good friend to him. I will tell him you are waiting for him."

"Please do!" Hinata turned again and ran out, bag in hand. B took a bite "Yummy yummy for the tummy." He ate the rest quickly. "Damn that's good. Lucky fool!"

-NH-

Hinata knocked on his room out of curtesy. She knocked again harder.

"Go away! I'm not hungry."

"I'm coming in."

The room was dark, and she almost tripped over the soupy meal tray. She was sure it did not look appetizing when it was made, much less several hours later. She picked it up and put it outside the room.

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

No answer.

I'm going to turn the lights on. I can't see."

"Go away." The blond whispered. She saw him sitting on the floor in the back corner of his room, next to his bed. His arms were around his legs and his head was on his knees.

"Can't do that. Did you eat? That tray was full."

No answer again. He never looked up.

"I baked and got brownies and cookies for you." She put the bag of goodies on a table.

"GO AWAY!"

"Naruto-kun" She picked a brownie and got closer.

"Leave me alone!"

"No." She kneeled in front of him and offered him a brownie.

"I'm not hungry." His stomach growled loudly but he swatted her arm away and the brownie flew across the room.

"Your stomach disagrees."

"Don't you get it?" His stomach growled again in protest, but he kept his head down refusing to look at the bluenette.

"I guess not."

"I should be alone. I need to be alone. Go away! Leave me alone."

"No. I can't do that."

"Please go away. Please."

"Nope." She put her hand on his knee.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed and pushed her hand away.

"Your screaming or rudeness are not going to change my mind."

He finally looked up with blue eyes full of pain. "You saw. Go away. Leave me alone. I'm a monster."

"I can't. You are not a monster." She moved closer and sat next to him, back to the wall but did not touch him.

Don't you see! I'm an animal. You saw what I did. I should die. They should just kill me and get it over with."

"NO! Don't ever say that."

"It's true. You saw."

"It's not true. Please stop saying that."

"I hurt them. I hurt YOU! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His eyes shone with unshed tears. Her presence was comforting like a balm and it broke through his resolve.

"That's why you're not an animal or a monster. You regret what happened."

"I still did it. It will happen again. I should just die, but it's not easy."

"STOP! Don't say that. It makes me sad."

"It's best for everyone."

"It's not best for me. I will be sad… upset. And what about B, he was waiting for you the last few days."

"Enough! All of you will be better without me."

The bluenette started to cry. "Why? I will miss you. You are an irreplaceable friend. Why?"

"You saw! Are you not afraid? It wants you."

"I noticed. Believe me, I noticed." The bluenette shivered.

"You are afraid!"

"I never said I wasn't." She took a deep breath.

"I saw how afraid you were. You should let me die."

"Naruto, I wish I could tell you I wasn't afraid but I'm very afraid of it. But I'm not afraid of you. Don't you see. You deserve better than to pay for what Kyubi did."

"But Kyubi could hurt you."

"You will look out for me, won't you?"

"I…um…I…"

"I Believe in my friend. I think you're stronger than him. You're a kind person even with Kyubi. You worry for others. I want my friend back."

"I…I…" The blond turned and grabbed Hinata and started to cry on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The bluenette hugged him back and mumbled. "It's okay."

They stayed like that for a while until the blond started to doze off. The bluenette's position was uncomfortable and she tapped Naruto's shoulder who opened his eyes slowly, disoriented. She pointed to the bed and he got in it.

When she went by, the blond grabber her hand. "Please don't go yet."

The bluenette looked him in the eyes and could not refuse those deep pools of blue. He still looked miserable and guilty. "Ok, scoot a bit." He did, and she sat at the end of the bed.

The blond laid his head on her thigh. "I'm sorry for grabbing you and licking your face. And I'm sorry for scaring you, even if it was Kyubi."

"It's okay now." She started running her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion. "It's in the past. Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm" His eyes were closed, and he continued to relax with her light touch.

"Kyubi mentioned a drug." She felt him tense. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, I do. They said it was a new drug. Drugs always make me feel worse. But this drug was worse, I could hear Kyubi very clearly. I felt my strength going away. I felt sleepy and felt him getting stronger, but I could not fight it. I felt like I had jumped in a lake and was drowning. I was trying to swim out but couldn't get out. I could see him over the surface, on top of the lake laughing at me. I could see what he did but could not stop him. I swam harder and harder to no avail." He shivered. "I'm really sorry. I felt lost, my strength gone until I heard your voice calling me. It was a beacon, something I could concentrate to get out of the lake. Thanks, Hinata-chan. I don't know what would have happened without you or if you hadn't called me."

"Your welcome. I'm sorry it took me a while to get there. But I was scared."

"I understand. You still came back. You're amazing."

I was a coward but thanks Naruto-kun. I won't leave you again."

"No. You're the best Hinata-chan. Thanks again."

The bluenette continued to comb his hair, enjoying the texture of it. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Mm, sure."

"How did you get the whisker marks on your face?"

The bluenette felt him tense again and felt guilty her curiosity was causing the blond discomfort. –I should not have asked—

"Never mind. Sorry I asked. My curiosity got the better of me. Just forget it."

The blond felt the remorse in her words. He also felt he owed her something for his boorish behavior during the Kyubi incident and earlier today. _–I even slapped her hand and threw the food away. Food she baked for me. I'm such an idiot—_

"It's ok. If it's you, I don't mind, telling what little there is." He took a deep breath and continued with his eyes closed and not moving an inch. "It happened the night of… my parent's death, the fire. I had them when I woke up. I don't remember how it happened, I never had them before. Did I do it or was it Kyubi? They do make me look like an animal or a monster. They're so ugly. I wish I could show you a nice picture of me from before."

"I think they're cute. Like cat whiskers. I like them." Before she thought about it, she moved her hand from his hair to his cheek and ran her index finger through the whisker like scars.

A warmth spread through him and he kept his eyes closed enjoying it. He held her leg, like a lifesaver. A sense of peace that he did not realize was missing enveloped him and lulled him back to a peaceful sleep.

Hinata went back to combing his hair until his breathing and his body relaxed and he had finally fallen asleep. After a few minutes the bluenette got up carefully and set his head on a pillow. She her gift from her pocket and left it next to the pillow. With one last look back, she dimmed the light and left.

-NH-

Naruto woke up slowly from the best sleep he had in a long time. No nightmares or dread, just peace. He could still feel Hinata-chan's presence.

 _-She's so amazing, she even liked my scars –_ The blond though as he rubbed them unconsciously. He had hated them for so long and now he did not care.

He's faced heated up and he blushed as he remembered her light touch on his face and hair. He took a deep breath and tried to relive the scene when his hand hit something hard and it fell of the bed. He opened his eyes and saw the bag with goodies on a table.

His stomach growled, and he remembered how he swatted the brownie earlier in shame. The blond looked at the corner and saw the cellophane wrapped goodie there. He got up quickly and got it. Still looked great as he returned to bed he saw the little book on the floor and picked it up.

The blond opened the wrapped and took a bite out of the delicious goodie. He opened the book and felt his vision blur from unshed tears, as his heart skipped a beat.

The little book was a photo book. PHOTOS. He finally had photos for his room, like other people. The book contained the photos from their picnic. His trembling fingers brushed over the pictures as he slowly passed the pages in happy disbelief. It was real.

The final picture stole his breath. It was the picture he took of Hinata-chan. She was so beautiful. For the first time in forever he felt special. It was all thanks to her. She was amazing.

He would protect her from Kyubi. He would not loose. His friend believed in him, he would never give up again. She deserved better, but he would stay with her as long as she wanted. He would protect her and her smile.

 _-I swear Hinata-chan and I will not go back on my word_ -

-NH-

The rest of the shift went by without incidents and she was getting ready to go home.

"Hello Miss Hyuga!"

"Yamato-san, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

A loud sound startled them, but Yamato pulled Hinata back. "Please wait."

They saw Suigetsu and Juugo pushing Itachi against a wall.

"Oi! Not that tough anymore, are you? Where's your conviction, jerk?" Suigetsu taunted.

"Killing your own family is low. You should have protected them." Juugo reproached.

"I follow Kami's instructions. He anointed me as the chosen one. I do not question Him. He gives me the strength to endure. You are but pebbles in my way. I knew what would happen when I accepted his mission. Tell my brother he has his mission too."

I won't tell him shit, you psycho killer."

Yamato held Hinata. "Don't. Wait a minute."

Itachi looked in her direction and said. "I do not fear for my path is clear. The taint was eliminated but the roots remain. Who will continue the mission for the evil must be destroyed."

"Nutter. Don't write him anymore letters and don't harass the staff"

"You tell my cute little brother, that I await his visit."

"Don't push me nutter. I can make your life a living hell."

"It already is."

"This is a walk in the park, compared to what we will do to you and your Shark buddy. Leave him alone."

Yamato held Hinata by her arm, as they shoved Itachi one last time and left. Itachi also got up and left in the other direction with one final look in her direction.

The bluenette turned to Yamato. "What is wrong with you? They were harassing a patient. That is illegal."

"Indeed, but that will be handled later. I was trying avoid letting you get into the middle of another mess."

"Excuse me."

"The sound four will eventually be back. You do not need any more enemies, especially if you want to help Namikaze."

The bluenette looked him startled.

"Please, do not be afraid. My boss wants to help Namikaze. I'm here as an observer."

"If you will excuse me, I have to go."

"Please, my boss wants to meet you. He knows you have helped Naruto. There is much you don't know. Dr. Orochimaru is not trustworthy."

"It is late, and I have to go home." The bluenette looked at him with distrust. She was aware Orochimaru was a shady character, but she did not know Yamato or his boss either. This could be a trap set by Orochimaru himself and she could not risk her position or Naruto-kun's either.

"I know it's late. Here is his card. I assure you we can help. Please consider it."

Hinata took the card and left, nervous about the encounter and everything that was happening all around.

-NH-

Hinata had been distracted all day at school. She kept looking at the card.

-Do they really want to help Naruto? What do they want? –

She sighed. She kept debating whether to call or not, but if he could help Naruto, she had to try. She finally called the number and asked how they planned to help Naruto.

The nice sounding woman that answered the phone told her to meet at the University entrance. She nervously agreed to meet at noon. After she hung up, she realized they did not ask which University.

 _-What have I gotten myself into—_

At noon, a black limo pulled up at the entrance, a lanky tall white-haired man with a half a mask got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door. A beautiful dark-haired woman with red eyes wearing a fitted business suit got out and extended Hinata her outstretched hand.

"Hello, my name is Kurenai Sarutobi-Yuuhi. I work for Jiraiya Sennin. This is a colleague Kakashi Hatake. Jiraiya-san figured you would be more comfortable, if I came to pick you up. Please accept our hospitality and come meet the boss. I promise you won't regret it. I vouch for your safety."

Hinata looked at the woman, then the driver then the woman again. She steeled herself and nodded, following the nice lady in the car.

 _-I hope, I don' regret this-_

 **AND CUT! Evil cliffhanger no jutsu time. The muse is a fickle thing. I was trying to write for my other story, but she kept going back to this and the chapter was done before I realized it. Oh, well you guys lucked out. Next will be TWH promise.**

 **Well, what did you think this time? Jiraiya will make his big appearance. Who will win the bet? Why do you think the patients are marked A or B? (Simple really). Did you like the NaruHina fluffies this time around? Let me know!**

 **Please review! It's inspiration and life's blood for authors! Our only reward…**

Thanks to:

 _Onekim_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Fixed it, thanks.

 _Rose Tiger_ : Thanks for the review. Oh, he gets more conniving, but Jiraiya is coming.

 _Splaaash-attack:_ Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. Lots of twists and turns. Hope you like this one as well.

 _Solvdrage_ : Thanks for the review. Yes, he was and glad it felt tense. Shika-Tema is so fun to write. Glad you liked it. Ooh, I sure hope He does, and lots of dragons. Lol.

 _NaruHinaF_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one as well. Shika-Tema is fun to write. The Sound Four did and will be out of commission for a bit. Taka will be the new group in town. Hope you liked this one.

 _NarHina_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Yep the sound 4 are out of commission for a bit. Hinata know Naruto too well. Kabuto and Orochimaru are not above blackmail. Hinata had her doubts even before that.

Yep, Sai was easy, the other one will become important later on. Cue evil laughter. Shika-Tema are fun. Who will win the bet?

Let me know what you think.

 _QueenDeadPool_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. The Kyubi was Kyubi. Hope you like this one. Oh, and did you say fluffy? Hope you liked the fluffy.

 _Guest1_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. I wanted the meeting to be

 _Theeyethatwatchesoverall_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. Yes it does, yes it does. Lol.

 _Guest2_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one. Kyubi was Kyubi. Shika-Tema are fun. What did you think? Who will win the bet? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CRAZY**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Pierrot studios, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would not be writing fanfictions.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~Flashback~

*Voice recall*

 _ **-Kurama-**_ __ _Still a pervert_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback.

Thanks to: Samuelthegreat00, Solvdrage, Splaaash-attack, jenuzumaki, NaruHinaF, Rose Tiger, RavenShadow, NarHina, QueenDeadPool, Guest1, Guest2, SpicyWifey, Project-amakura, Neo Akuma

Congratulations! Neo Akuma for correctly guessing A&B.

I love you all but please REVIEW! It's Life & inspiration.

Chapter 7:

Hinata looked at the house, no the mansion, no the villa; she kept correcting herself; in awe. It was enormous and very lavish. The Hyuga estate was large but very polished, muted in colors and traditions. The theatrical Mount Myoboku Mansion was brightly colored, extravagant and screamed novae rich.

It consisted of several buildings, the central mansion and two flanking large houses on each side. One for guests and or employees and assorted cottages. It had a tennis court, gyms, gardens, a zoo, a haunted house, several pools, grottos and of course several man-made hot springs.

It fit the eccentric Jiraiya Senju. The even more infamous millionaire who made his fortune writing porn and wasted a lot of it chasing ghosts. He was known as the ghost hunting playboy. His reputation preceded him. Scandals and he walked hand in hand.

He was one of Hugh Hefner's best friends and a regular at the Playboy's mansion parties. Hugh Hefner was quoted as saying he hoped his sons were half the man Jiraiya was. He was rumored to have had affairs with most of the starlets and models past and present. It was said he was obsessed with hot springs, peeping and of course the paranormal.

The original mansion was said to be haunted. It had a story of murder and ghosts, therefore nobody wanted it. Jiraiya bought it and turned it into his playland, renaming it after the famous mountain in his novel. Had even filmed his first few nights in the house for one of those paranormal shows. His personal team had allegedly exorcised and cleansed the house.

Men admired his conquest yet ridiculed his obsessions. She knew his reputation from her brothers. Shino admired his obsession with the occult and Kiba, she smiled, well he loved his novels and envied his lifestyle. He had tried to get her to read them, when she accidentally found his stash. She quickly declined, being too embarrassed to chastise him for not hiding his porn.

When her brothers found out she had been to Myoboku Mansion they would be very jealous. She still found it all hard to believe.

Hinata had been very nervous the entire drive. The identified driver, Kakashi Hatake was quiet the entire time, but his mask made him kind of scary. The beautiful lady Kurenai Yuuhi seemed very nice and tried to talk with her but the bluenette's stomach kept doing somersaults. Hinata was too nervous and found it impossible to maintain a conversation.

As they crossed the mansion's gate, her palms started to sweat. She was doing this.

 _-This is crazy-_ She took a deep breath.

"Miss Hyuga, we have arrived. Are you getting out of the car?"

She blinked, the nice lady had talked to her again and the man had opened the door

 _-This is for Naruto-kun—_

The young woman took a deep breath, nodded and got out of the car. She was in front of the main three-story mansion. The inside of the mansion was just as extravagant. Very colorful like an exotic garden with lots of statues and paintings of nymphs and beautiful women.

They took her to his office, which looked like a lush landscape from a movie set. There were several wood carved vines on the ceiling and on the walls, which were painted vivid foliage green. There were several plants hanging from the vines and palms in three of the corners. On the corner next to his desk was a large waterfall serenity fountain in the wall with a large terrarium filled with toads in front of it. Contrary to the rest of the house, the paintings here were of exotic lush landscapes. It felt like being in a jungle.

He had a large polished mahogany desk, with a large crystal ball, his computer and several toad statues. He had an exquisite wood carved library with the vines motif full of antique books on one side on the other a minibar with the finest of spirits and a bunch of camera equipment.

The man had a long silver hair tied loosely on a ponytail. He had an impeccable Italian suit and a large Rolex watch with the Kanji for oil engraved in it. He was very tall, fit with a muscular physique. He still looked to be in his prime, despite being in his mid-fifties. He did have a very warm smile, although he had dark circles under his eyes. He stood up quickly and gave her a warm handshake.

"Miss Hyuga, so very nice to meet you." His grip was firm, yet not overbearing. He flipped his hand slightly and bend down to kiss the overturned back of her hand. "I am Jiraiya Senju. The man women love and men envy. The seeker of the unknown. Welcome to Myoboku Mansion, my abode." He quickly let go of her hand as his assistants left.

The bluenette blushed at his gesture. He pulled a chair and asked her to sit, politely waiting for her to do so, before getting behind his desk and sitting down.

"I'm very pleased you decided to come. Thanks."

"You want to help Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, straight to business. It's the Hyuga way after all."

"My family has nothing to do with this." She straightened her upright posture even more at the mention of her family, as if her father was watching.

"I noticed your precarious financial situation during my research." 

"I didn't come here to talk about me or the Hyuga."

"We did not." He smiled apologetically. "My apologies. Insatiable curiosity is one of my many vices. Relax please. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. A whisky? Scotch? Cognac perhaps? I know, I can have some champagne brought in. A little bubbly makes everything better."

"No, thanks. I'm fine right now."

"I guess down to business it is." The older man's glib demeanor changed, and his gaze became penetrating. "I want to help Naruto. I have the money, the influence and the means to do so. My goal is to get him paroled now that he's eligible and legally an adult."

The white-haired man continued. "Towards that end I have amassed a team of experts to continue his treatment and aid in his readjustment to society. I have heard good things about you from my man Yamato. I want you to join our team and help Naruto."

"Why me?"

"You have been a positive influence on him. Meeting you has convinced me, Yamato is correct. Never underestimate the power of a beautiful woman on a man."

"Excuse me." The bluenette gave him, her best imitation of the Hyuga glare.

"I meant no offense, forgive an old man his aging eccentricities."

"You don't strike me as a helpless old man."

"Good call. I'm not." He laughed heartily. "Beauty and brains are a lethal combo. Now if you wore garters and sexier outfits you could rule it all."

"If you will excuse me." The bluenette stood and headed to the door.

"Well done, I really like you." The man cleared his throat and became serious again. "I will get him out, please help me."

The young woman was almost at the door and turned at the sound of him voice without taking another step in any direction. "I don't understand, he's committed, people say he's insane."

"Insanity was a good defense at the time and avoided jail time, but now we have an extra hurdle. A competency hearing as well as a parole hearing. Once we clear them both, he will come to live here, where I will continue his education. The first step is to convince them he is functional and no longer a threat. That is where you come in."

"Me?"

"You. I want you to keep him out of trouble. No fights or pranks. They will not parole him if he's labeled a troublemaker."

"There was an incident at the hospital." The aide mumbled softly.

"I'm aware of it, not a problem."

Hinata's eyes widened at his statement. He wasn't boasting, he believed in his plan. "Doctor Orochimaru will never agree."

The man's smile widened dangerously. "I will take care of Oro, we go back all the way to college. That will not be a problem."

The bluenette swallowed at the man's intensity. She felt the power, the threat behind the smile. Friendly or not this man could be as dangerous as Orochimaru if he decided to. She nodded, and he relaxed, smiling like a goof again.

"I want him to learn how to function in the real world, living here is the first step. I know that look, miss. But the team is serious and top notch. The best money can afford."

The young woman kept staring at the so-called ghost hunting playboy. He was not telling her everything. She was sure. The one trait she shared with her family were her eyes, she could read people very well. He wasn't lying but he wasn't telling her everything.

"Such distrust hurts my feelings." Jiraiya could feel her hesitancy, He needed to convince her. "The team is top notch." A leap of faith, he was after all a better gambler than his ex-wife.

He had learned how to read people, years of trading, investigating and writing. Years of observing people who tried to take advantage of a stupid perverted buffoon. Those that crossed him found out the hard way, how ruthless the silly old pervert could be.

Meeting her however had cemented his opinion. She was trustworthy. He had dealt with charlatans and conmen most of his life, uncovering truth was his way of life. If she lied, he would know and would make her pay. But a leap of faith was needed, and his godson needed her.

He pulled a large file from cabinet and put it on the desk." This is the team, take a look." He pushed the file in her direction. "I think you will find their qualifications extraordinary."

Hinata approached the desk hesitantly and read the names on the file. Her mouth dropped as she read the names, some of which she recognized.

Doctor Inoichi Yamanaka, the best psychiatrist in the land. His reputation, patient success and research had earned him the title of the mind walker. Doctor Ibiki Morino one of the top neuropsychiatrist in the world. Doctor Tsunade Senyu the best doctor in the land. The list went on. Shizune Kato, Tsunade's pharmacologist & physiologist. Miss Chiyo a top holistic medicine practitioner and top herbalist.

"How did you even…"

"A perk of fame and fortune. The rest of the team is just as good. Iruka Umino will be Naruto's tutor. He's the top instructor of the most prestigious boarding school in England. Fitness guru Might Guy for his physical education, Kakashi Hatake, my chief of security will be Naruto's bodyguard. He's former, um, military. Let's just leave it at that. Best in his field. As is the rest of my security team. Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi Sarutobi, Might Guy, Yamato and his son Sai."

Hinata sat speechless. "The nice lady is part of security?"

"Oh yes, a lethal beauty, but she is very nice." His face went from a smirk to a pout in a second. "Sadly, she's madly in love with her husband." He theatrically bent his head, then raised it as his eyes acquired that twinkle again. "But looking is free. Still her skill is unparalleled. She's my assistant."

"They will work tirelessly to help Naruto and avoid any problems. I guarantee you again, they are the best."

"The team is indeed amazing. Um, but why are you telling me?"

"I want you to be part of the team."

Hinata bit her lip.

You will help as his nurse and assistant."

"I'm not a nurse yet. What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything like what they can."

"Indeed, but your role will be different. He trusts you. That is what I need. I need him to trust us and work with us. I think you can help with that. I tried last couple of years but could not get anywhere due to his troublemaking at the Asylum. His uncooperative reports damaged my attempts. Yamato told me how you help him every day, take him food. How he's calmed in the last six months since you work there."

"I just wanted to do something for him. He's so lonely."

"And that is why I want you on the team. Do you want to help him or not?"

"I do. It's just my time will be limited between school and my job. I don't want you or him to get the wrong impression. But I will come here every chance I get."

The pervert chuckled lightly. "I knew you were a good person. My peeping eyes are never wrong. I don't think you understand. I'm offering you a job. Like I said you will be part of the team.

"But I don't have the qualifications and what about a job interview. I mean, I…"

"Consider this your job interview. Does it look like I'm hurting for money? Icha Icha Paradise sells better every day, even on the net. I have twelve tomes and counting. A Tactics spin off series, e-books and colored illustration graphic novels. I'm a classic now, up there with the Kama Sutra. I'm here to stay!" He snickered. "I have the money for whatever I want."

The pervert turned serious again. "You will be well compensated. You will earn more than you're currently making. I guarantee you. And before you say anything else, remember you will be working with a lot of the top practitioners in the land, no, the world. They will know you and your work ethic. Can you say letter of recommendation? Can you imagine what a letter of recommendation from any one of them or all would do to any future school or job applications?"

The bluenette was stunned speechless. Everything he said was right and she got to help Naruto. _–It's like a dream. A wonderful dream. Wait. Dreams are illusions that are too good to be true. What's his angle?-_

Jiraiya saw the young woman's behavior change. Her face conveyed her emotions too well. She had been excited and hopeful a minute ago. Now she was doubtful and fidgeting nervously in the chair. He could feel her internal struggle. She looked at him.

"That would be amazing, and the offer is very tempting. Uhm. Can I ask you why you want to help Naruto-kun? I mean you're very generous but why do you want to help him?"

"Naruto's father was like a son to me. One of my finest students, his wife was quite a woman too. They were so in love, they were terrible easy to tease." The older man's face was transformed by a kind smile and his eyes shone while he reminisced.

"You knew them." Hinata whispered, stunned by the revelation, as moisture blurred her vision. She looked down. -Naruto-kun-

"They really were amazing people." The older man continued reminiscing, encouraged by her reaction, wanting to convince her to work with them. "They worked very well together. Until Kushina was pregnant. Then when Naruto was born, they named me his godfather. I was so happy."

He realized his mistake, the moment he said it. She did not move, frozen on the spot her face downward and her eyes covered by her hair. The old man did not want her getting any ideas, he would never be blackmailed.

"You're his godfather."

"Actually, that's confidential."

"You're his godfather." She stood, closed her hands into fists that started to shake by her side.

"I will deny it, I assure you there is no paper trail."

"YOU ARE HIS GODFATHER!" The small woman looked up as her shaking intensified. Tears leaked from her eyes and he felt like a beam shot straight to his heart. "How dare you! You left him alone all this time. Not even a visit, not even a letter. Do you know how lonely he is? Why? How could you?"

The white-haired man felt the weight of his years as he looked at the small woman. "The story of my life. I get the small stuff right but fumble the big things. I have taken care of things behind the scenes."

"Behind the scenes?"

"It's complicated."

"A letter, a stupid letter. How complicated is that! That's all it would have taken. He would have treasured it." Tears trailed down her face and would not stop. "He recently told me, he doesn't even have pictures of his parents. A piece of paper, we take for granted. A letter would have made him so happy."

"I had reasons, things that are still… anyway I made decisions. Good and bad. I… It's true what they say about hindsight. But it's done. I can't change it. I want to fix it. That's all I can offer. I swear on my work or whatever you want me to. I want to help. It might be late for me, but not for him. Not for you if you truly want to help."

He sighed looking older than when Hinata walked in. "It doesn't matter what you think of me. Or even what Naruto thinks of me. He can hate me. I did what I felt best at the time. This is his best opportunity for freedom. What say you? Will you join us. Will you help."

The bluenette studied him for a bit, he appeared earnest and contrite; the money was good. But it all came back to Naruto. She would have worked with Orochimaru to help him. This was a much better opportunity for him and Jiraiya-san seemed more trustworthy. Naruto needed someone on his side no matter what. She would always be on his side even if Jiraiya-san was not.

"I accept."

"Thank you, child. Thanks for your limited trust, I will earn it. We will get him out."

-NH-

The light filtered through the barred windows warming his face. He lazily opened them only to close them quickly, wanting to prolong the languid peace that still covered his body. Peace. He was still holding onto his book when he woke up and he did not want to move, for he felt at peace and that was rare.

His dream had been peaceful, happy even, no nightmares. He saw his mom and dad smiling. He could still feel his mother's hand softly ruffling his hair, it had been so long since he could remember something that nice. It was all thanks to her. Hinata-chan, his angel.

He smiled again and slowly sat, then stretched, he had to get up and face the world. He hid like a coward long enough. No more hiding. He promised to protect her smile and he did not go back on his word.

 _-I Should apologize to B too—_ He had not meant to make him worried.

The blond yawned loudly before finally getting up, he washed his teeth before munching on some more of his treats. He took a last glance at his pictures before hiding his precious photo book and the remaining treats in the farthest part of his drawer then covered it with some underwear just in case.

 _-Better safe than sorry. I need to get some frames to hang a couple of the pictures on the walls—_

Not Hinata-chan's picture that was for him. He quickly got dressed and stood at the door. He opened it and took a step out.

 _-One step at a time—_

He went to find B at the gym, since he had slept through breakfast.

"Repent now! Expunge the sin with your own hands. It's not too late."

 _-Shit!-_ The blond jumped in surprise at the voice. Coming from one of the many corridors was the Eradicator.

His heart was still racing, and he took a steadying breath. "Didn't see you there."

"You're still in time…remove the stain."

"Okaaay" The blond checked his clothes quickly. "I will take it to the laundry, excuse me."

"I cleansed my family's sin, now you must cleanse your own. The fate of the world is at stake. My sacrifice was not enough. It's your turn."

"Not interested in whatever your selling, ok." The blond maneuvered around the other man and kept walking briskly.

 _-I thought he was creepy when he was silent and staring. Damn!-_

The Eradicator started shouting. "If your right eye offends thee, pluck it out, and cast it from thee. And if thy right hand offends thee, cut it out and cast i from thee."

The blond could hear him clearly and felt the voice's anger.

 **-You tell that nutter to stay away from me or I will make him happy by cutting his eyes and limbs off. Slowly and painfully. Fanatical bastard—**

"I cast my sinful family, you cast yours. But it wasn't enough. Ha, ha, ha, ha. It's never enough, a bigger sacrifice is needed. Cast thyself! Don't let the evil spread and consume the world. Cast thyself! Purge yourself from this hellish world! Ha, ha, ha."

He ran the rest of the way to Bee's gym, goosebumps all over. He took a deep breath and shook the goosebumps off then went in, quickly spotting the wrestler at the weights.

"Hi!"

"Is that all you gotta say, kid?"

"Sorry, B. I didn't mean to worry you. Hinata-chan told me."

The muscled man crossed his arms and looked at the fidgeting kid. When he was sure enough time had passed, he got close and whacked him on the top of his head.

"oowwch"

"That's what happens when you mess with the B, da fool! Don't make me worried again."

"Yes, I won't. I promise. I'm here for more training." The blond rubbed his head. "That hurt, you know."

"Good. You worried your little lady a lot, da fool."

"I know. It won't happen again. I promise." He kept rubbing his head as he realized what B said and turned beet red. "Ugh, ah, uhm, wait, wait, wait." He cleared his throat. "She's not my little lady. I mean, she's a lady and she's little. But she's not my anything."

A devilish grin appeared on Bee's face. "Whatever, you say, da fool. Whatever."

The blond continued to sputter as Bee snickers turned into deep chortles.

A bright red blond hit the muscleman's shoulder to no avail. "Shut up! Are we going to practice or not?"

"Ha, ha, yes, ha, ha, ha, indeed, ha, ha,"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"That!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Let's go. Ha, ha, ha."

-NH-

Mrs. Sarutobi and her husband Asuma drove Hinata back to the University in silence. She stared out the window, as she kept absorbing all the new information.

"Are you getting out? I thought you said you wanted to return to the university." The lady kindly smiled at her.

The bluenette blinked and looked around, realizing she was indeed at school.

"Yes." She bowed slightly as she had been taught. "Thanks. I will contact Jiraiya-san shortly."

She turned to school and hurried inside. She missed her afternoon classes but still needed to meet with her brothers. She was still so distracted by the surprising revelations that she did not see the platinum haired man approaching until it was too late and they almost collided.

"My dearest, I finally have a chance to speak with you."

-NH-

Sai observed the young man's approach hidden from a prudent distance as usual. He noticed the Hyuuga's posture stiffen. The man had a gift and was smiling, but the Hyuga's body language was in distinct contrast to his peaceful countenance. The painter decided to observe closer.

-NH-

The sickeningly sweet voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and brought Hinata out of her reverie with a jolt.

-It can't be!— The voice transported her to that fateful meeting, the omiai and its aftermath.

She felt a chill down her spine and paled as she looked up into those icy light blue eyes, that made her feel like a traded good. 

"You're so mean to me. Always leaving me behind." The man pouted.

"How? What are you doing here?"

"I know your games by now, I brought you a gift." The man slowly and gracefully pulled a square slender box from behind his back. "Here."

The bluenette did not even glance at the box as she straighten as tall as possible. "No, thanks. Why are you here?"

"Why, I'm here to see my betrothed."

"We are not betrothed. My father arranged an omiai and it was declined."

"Always playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing. I'm not interested."

"Look, It's a matching tanzanite, apatite pendant and bracelet set. It's very expensive and almost as beautiful as you."

"I don't want it."

"Purple and sky blue. It's us."

"No, thanks."

The man looked hurt, lost even but she knew that trap all too well. Still she changed her tone slightly.

"Save it for a girl who truly loves you. But that's not me."

"Why do you hurt me this way? Why are you so cold?"

"I don't want to hurt you, but I don't feel that way about you. And I'm definitely not going to marry you."

"Always so selfish, but so beautiful. My princess. We would be perfect together. Even your father thought so, that's why he set us up. Our back grounds, our empire's combined, we could rule the world."

"I'm no longer Hyuga, and I don't want to rule the world."

"You will be my queen."

"I don't want to be a queen, I'm not fit for it."

"I disagree, my love. I can give you anything you desire."

"I don't want anything, except for you to leave me alone."

"As cruel and shortsighted as usual. I will take care of you."

Hinata sighed at his obstinacy. "I don't need or want you to take care of me."

"You would look magnificent by my side."

"That is not me. I'm simple and boring."

"How can you reject our destiny. We were meant to be."

"Toneri listen! There is no us."

"Yes, there is! It's those rejects fault. They are beneath you, simple trash." He hissed.

"DON'T you DARE speak about my BROTHERS that way."

The platinum haired man was slightly taken aback by the vehemence of her response yet giving up was not the Otsutsuki's way. Besides only someone of her lineage, the Byakugan Enterprises princess, was good enough for him. She would learn her place later. Now was the time to woo. "They have poisoned your mind against me."

"They have nothing to do with this, why can't you understand? Aren't you listening."

"There's nothing to understand. True love always wins in the end. It's a decree from the heavens. You will see it my way."

"You need to stop. There is no decree. I don't love you. I will not marry you."

"Soon, you just need to see the light." He took a step forward, invading her personal space.

"Leave now!" Her nerves were getting worse, but she could not back down. She remembered and copied the Hyuga glare. "If you do not leave, I will scream at the top of my lungs and make a scene. A huge scene, they will all see you. I doubt your family would be pleased with the scandal."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I'm tired of your games." She stood still, looking him in the eye.

He took a step back and she felt she could breathe again but did not move an inch.

"That is the spunk, the spark that turns me on. You shall be mine my dear, your wishes are immaterial. It's all about the lineage. That the only thing that matters. You have the battle, I will have the war. I will see you later."

She waited until she could no longer see him before she turned and walked as fast as she could to the meeting place.

-NH-

By their body language and the quick retreat, Sai figured he needed to let the boss know, in case he needed to interfere in the future.

-NH-

The bluenette sat in a bench in front of the science building waiting for her brothers to come out, her heart still racing and her palms sweaty. She was tired of his constant following. He seemed so innocuous, bland and yet he had always made her nervous. There was something in his eyes. She shivered. She sighed needing to calm herself before the boys arrived and dreading having to tell them Otsutsuki had appeared again.

Kiba came running down the stairs, tagged Shino who was waiting for him at the bottom and kept going.

"Last one to meet Hinata, will clean the dishes!"

"Cheater, why because you're already running."

"You snooze, you los…"

Shino caught up and was about to ask why Kiba stopped in the middle of the road, when he saw Hinata pale and hugging herself unconsciously. She had not even noticed them. They frowned at each other and got close.

The bluenette heard them, looked up and tried to smile. The frown on their faces let her know, she failed in her attempt.

"What's up?"

Shino elbowed his tattooed brother. "Did something happen?"

"I.. It's nothing."

"Bull!" The dog lover crossed his arms as his frown grew.

The bug lover sighed and stood in front of her. "Are we not brothers? Your silence bothers me and insults our bond. I thought you trusted us."

"I trust you! I didn't want to bother you, that's all. "

"I thought we were past this…"

"Shit."

The pearl eyed girl felt the worry and hurt in Kiba's expressive brown eyes and in Shino's voice tone. "I'm sorry." She quickly stood up, stood between them and gave each a one armed hugged. "I wasn't thinking."

"We forgive you." The quiet boy admitted.

"Now spill." The loud one insisted.

The girl looked down and mumbled. "Toneri showed up in campus with a gift."

"WHAT! Where is that mother…"

"Kiba, while I share the sentiment that is not productive."

"I'll show you productive once I find his sorry ass!"

"Agreed, I shall accompany you. Still not helpful at this time."

"Agh!" The brown eyed boy mumbled a series of expletives that would have put a sailor to shame, before settling down.

"What happened?"

The long-haired girl sighed, they would not let go and if she was honest neither would she if they were the ones with problems. "Let's head home. I'll tell you on the way. Okay?"

-NH-

A svelte blonde woman with patient clothes and bright blood red colored lips and nails watched Naruto and B enter the dining room. Blue beads covered her patient id bracelet.

Naruto ran to lunch with B since Hinata-chan was coming late today. They finished the nondescript food and B went to take the trays when he saw a crimson lipped woman approach with a weird smile. She stood next to him and her smiled grew.

"Can I seat here hot stuff."

"Huh." He stared in surprise before answering. "Sure, sit wherever you want."

"I heard what you did, I'm impressed." The woman sat to close for comfort and propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand. She leaned forward her face inches away from Naruto and he leaned back.

"I'm waiting for B."

"I wouldn't mind playing with muscle man either." The woman shrugged. "Hottie" She kept coming closer, her smile predatory. He turned his face and felt her breath hot on his ear. "I only play with strong men."

He leaned all the way back and fell out the chair. He heard the others laughter as his face burned in embarrassment. "I gotta go." He scrambled up in a second and went after Bee.

"Tsk." The blonde woman licked her fingers in anticipation, her predatory smile grew while looking at her new quarry. "Soon."

-NH-

Naruto almost ran towards B, that was too weird. She never talked to him before and it made the hair at the back of his neck stand up.

 **-That's because she considered you weak before, dumbass. But don't worry, I can give her a demonstration of power if that's what she needs—**

-Not talking to you—

 **-Whatever if she wasn't such a psycho, I could play nice for a while, but she needs to be put in her place. I'm the top predator here. She might take the sand freak, but that's it—**

"B, I'm ready for the next round."

 **-When is sweet thing coming back, I want a back rub—**

"Shut up!"

 **-I thought you weren't talking to me—**

 _-Don't talk about her—_ The blond looked down. "Sorry Bee, you know I wasn't talking to you."

"It's ok, da fool. Be prepared during practice, da fool."

They turned to go back to the gym when Dr. Orochimaru approached.

"Ah, it's good to see you out and about."

The blond felt all the muscles in his body tense up. He could hear the growl in the back of his head that made his head throb. His breathing quickened as his vision started to turn red, until a pain in his shoulder snapped him out of the spell.

"WHAT!"

He turned and saw B's hand on his shoulder, after punching him there. He sent the older man a grateful look and took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon, doctor." The blond saluted.

"Manners. I'm impressed. Nice change if a bit late for some of the employees."

"How are they? I haven't seen them."

"Recuperating. They will be on long term leave. Regardless of your action they will be back. Eventually."

"Hey, doc da fool."

"As much as I appreciate your brother's contributions this is a private doctor-patient matter. You have no jurisdiction here. Remember that. What he did was unconscionable, most would say horrifying, and will surely add time to your stay. The least you could do is cooperate with our petitions and continue your treatment."

The blond tensed again as the doctor continued.

"Team Taka is in charge for the time being. As is Dr. Yakushi who still wants to work with you, such a dedicated young man. All things considered I have decided to add Miss Hyuga to your team. I will allow her to assist you, but I expect better behavior and some cooperation."

Naruto looked up in disbelief. "Thank you, Doctor Orochimaru."

"NO more fights. Understood. The privileges given can be taken away. I want this to be a new phase in our treatment. A new phase in our medical affiliation."

"Mhm." The blond nodded.

The doctor turned and waved. "Good afternoon. She should be here by 3PM."

"Da fool is plotting something."

The blond almost jumped in excitement. "I don't care, Hinata-chan can stay!" He mumbled "with me." He looked at B again. "Let's go, I need to train more! I don't want to cause her any more trouble."

B laughed. "No mercy then, da fool."

-NH-

Akamaru jumped in greetings when his owner and friends came through the door, then whined slightly as Kiba slammed the door. Hinata quickly went to the kitchen as the boys sat in the sofa.

"Sorry boy I'm in a pissed off mood." The tattooed boy rubbed his companions head as the huge dog put his head on Kiba's lap with a whine. "Dammit boy, you know I can't stay pissed off when you act like that." He sighed in defeat and started rubbing and scratching the ears to the dog's content. "Good boy, good boy."

"Kiba, I agree with you but you're only upsetting Hinata."

"Dammit, he already upset her! I won't let him get away with this shit! This is getting ridiculous."

"Again, agreed."

"Piece of shit!"

"Kiba, I texted Shika on the way and requested info on him."

"Can't wait." Kiba punched his left palm with his right fist, as Hinata reentered the living room with some tea.

"Woof, woof!"

"You betcha boy, your part of the team."

"Kiba please don't do anything reckless."

"Come on, Hinata. This is ridiculous. How many times do you have to say no."

"Hinata, this is stalking. You should go to the police and file a complaint. Get a restraining order. We will support you and be your witnesses."

"He hasn't done anything violent. Unwanted gifts aren't dangerous."

"I disagree. Why? Because making you change your phone several times from constant calling and following you around are. It shows obsessive behavior."

"Shino, it will make everything worse. He's just upset because no one has said no to him. It will pass."

"Because ignoring and running from the asshole, has worked so well."

"Kiba, it will cause a scandal. I don't want to bring trouble to the Hyuga. Or the Otsutsuki."

"He just needs a beating."

"Kiba please."

"This is bullshit!"

"Kiba please. I don't want to have to worry about you two. Please. He has money, resources we don't have. I'm sure it will pass."

"If this continues, we will take care of it. One way or another."

"It will pass." It had to. "Oh, I had great news. You will not believe where I was! I got another job offer. It pays more and will let me be in contact with top physicians of the country."

"Really?"

"Where at?"

"Mount Myoboku Mansion!"

"WHAT!" In unison.

"Yes, I met Jiraiya-san."

"The pervert!" "The ghost hunting playboy!"

"Mhm."

"Please, explain."

Hinata laughed and let them know about her meeting with Jiraiya. She excluded Naruto's identity and jiraiya's connection to him. She made them forget about their anger with stories of the infamous state.

-NH-

The practice with Bee had been exhausting, but he still felt in good spirits.

 _-Hinata-chan will be here soon—_

The tall blond grabbed a bottle of water and sat in one of the benches in front of the hospital. Hinata-chan should be here any minute. It was late and there would be no lunch in their spot, so he stayed close to the hospital.

 **-The good doctor is setting you up again, dumbass—**

The young man looked to the sky and the clouds.

 **-Don't ignore me. It's the Nanami thing again. Don't fall for it—**

 _-Shut up, monster—_

 **-Oh pot, this is the kettle, are you calling me black again? I remember Mr. Pot breaking several orderlies. Quite nicely. Thumbs up buddy—**

 _-You wanted to break them monster and don't talk about Hinata-chan—_

 **-They deserved it. I tried to warn you. Don't blame me when it ends up like the Nanami traitor. Oh, great here comes the hoe again—**

 _-What?—_

"Hi! Is this seat taken?"

Naruto felt a hot breath in his ear and jumped in his seat. He looked at the same woman from earlier. She had long straight blonde hair, very long nail painted in the same crimson as her lips and the darkest brown eyes that appeared black.

He shook his head quickly.

"Thanks for the invite."

"I didn't…"

"I'm so tired and this is so cozy." She leaned in and ran her fingers over his arms.

The young man kept leaning as back as he could without falling back. "No, it's not." As he broke in a cold sweat.

"Shame." She pouted her crimson lips. "I think it's just right." Then started to lightly scrape her nails over his thigh.

Thud.

The blond jumped so far, he lost balance and found himself flat on his back in the floor.

"Oh, hottie, let me help you." She kneeled to his left and leaned over his prone form.

"Uhm." As he tried to clear his head he felt a weight on his chest and tried to twist away.

"Scrambling away? How unseemly."

"Get off me!"

"Did you really break all those orderlies?"

"What?" He did not want to shove the woman. Real men did not hurt women. He squirmed trying to get up but felt something soft on his chest as he heard Kyubi laugh.

 **-Twice boy! She's a dangerous hoe but those are boobs, not like sweet thing but still-**

"How badly did they bleed? Was it as red as my nails? Did they scream and beg for mercy?"

"Get off!"

"You don't seem as strong as they said. Come on show it to me, it's no fun otherwise."

"No"

"Giving up so easy? Where's the fun in that? Let's tussle."

"I don't give up."

"Better. The stronger they are the harder they fall. Have you heard that. It's true but more importantly FUN." She bit her bottom lip as she leaned ever closer. "I like it when they struggle, the harder the struggle, the more they scream, the more fun it is."

Naruto felt the Kyubi rumbling and trying to take control when the weight was off his chest.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto looked to his right and saw his angel offering a hand which he quickly took and stood up.

The bluenette had reacted when she saw the woman over Naruto. Adrenaline high, her pulse still ringing in her ears. She turned and studied the woman, finally recognizing her.

"How rude. Shoving someone in the middle of a private moment."

"Yugito Nii, you know better that to harass the other male patients."

"No one comes between me and mine. Bitch."

"He's not yours!"

 **-Oh, shit's about to get good!-**

"Don't talk to Hinata-chan like that!"

 **-Shut up brat! I wanna see-**

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. Don't worry." The bluenette reassured him.

 **-Oh, come on! Talk is for chumps! Fight! Tear your clothes off—**

"I will notify Dr. Orochimaru, you know you're not supposed to be aggressive with other patients."

"I wasn't aggressive with hottie here, I was trying to help him up. You aggressively shoved me to the floor, bitch." The blond looked at the orderly with disdain. "We were having a pleasant conversation until you showed up."

The bluenette glared back and crossed her arms.

 **-That's more like it. I want popcorn! A water hose and some mud—**

The bluenette took a deep breath and turned to Naruto. "Let's go Naruto-kun, let's not waste our time here." They started to walk away.

"Bye hottie! I'll be looking for you!"

They could not help turning slightly and see her blowing Naruto a kiss. Naruto quickly turned forward embarrassed as Hinata took his hand.

"Stay away from him!" The bluenette marched them away without saying another word.

Once out of sight she turned to Naruto. "Stay away from her. She's trouble." The bluenette faced forward and continued to drag him along. Naruto tried to enjoy her holding his hand but there was too much tension.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Why would I be mad?"

The blond shrugged, and they continued in awkward silence. The bluenette took them to their spot where they finally stopped. Naruto looked down, something was wrong, and he did not like it. He wasn't sure what he did but it did not matter.

"Sorry!"

"For what?"

He shrugged.

The bluenette looked at his sad expression and felt bad. She had been in autopilot since she saw that …woman all over Naruto.

"Don't be mad. Please. I'll fix whatever."

"Naruto-kun, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you here."

"It's ok. I just don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I promise."

The blond tilted his head in confusion.

"I was not mad at you." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was worried. Just be careful around her, ok? Do you know who she is?"

"Not really. I've seen her before, but I never talked to her before. I didn't want to talk to her. I swear! She wanted to talk to me."

"It's ok, Naruto. Just be careful. That's Yugito Nii also known as Catwoman, a true femme fatale. Men fear her for good reason. Paper Rose killed indiscriminately. Black Widow poisoned her husbands then fed them to her bugs."

"Catwoman is the stuff of men's nightmares. She seduces men before killing them. She plays the dominatrix and once her victim is trussed up, she slices them up, starting with the manhood."

"Gulp."

 **-Don't worry about psycho bitch. She ain't got nothing on me—**

"I just want you to be careful and try to avoid trouble."

"I will!"

 **-Pfft!-**

"Naruto-kun, let's forget about that. It's important you stay out of trouble."

"I don't want trouble."

"I know." Hinata looked him in the eyes. "We need to talk, out here away from prying eyes."

 **AND CUT!**

 **More players enter the scene as the plot continues to stir. I will say this is just the first arc. Do you like Mt. Myoboku Mansion? The ghost hunting playboy? Lol. Do you like the 'team'? I have a feeling what you think of the platinum stalker. Let me know. Not much NaruHina moments this chapter but they will continue. I promise. Much of everything incoming! Please keep reading and Please review! Let me know what you think! As always thanks!**

Check out my other stories if you haven't yet. **The Way to Your Heart, The Way Home** and **The Hokage's Wife's Birthday**

 _ **OMAKE**_ \- Blame Discord again.

Naruto ate lunch with a feeling of dread. If he had spider senses, they would have been tinging. Some evil was observing. He looked around and saw the blonde looking at him like he was a piece of cake.

He looked around for B but the muscleman had already hightailed it out of there.

-Coward!—

Yugito started licking her lips as she approached, and he started looking for the nearest exit. This was not good. He was waiting for his girl, definitely not good.

He heard the Kyubi laughing in the background as he looked around for an exit.

"Too late! Hot cheeks."

He jumped. "Aaargh!"

"Surprise! Let's have fun."

"No, thanks."

"I just want to make you bleeeed!"

"Uhm, I have a girl."

"I'm a girl."

"Not you."

"Ahh, I wanna have fun." She started rubbing his arms and legs.

SPLAT!

Naruto tried to jump backwards, tripped and fell on his butt. Yugito jumped on him and started rubbing his chest.

"Hottie, let's play!" She leaned down and tried to kiss him, as Naruto squirmed and pushed her.

When a loud booming voice sounded and Yugito flew through the air.

"BEGONE THOT!"

Yugito landed unable to move. She looked at her enemy and six out of her seven lives ran whimpering away.

"Keep your paws off my Naruto-kun, thot!"

The power of love brought a mystical power from another dimension. The veins around her eyes bulged and Hinata's eyes shone with the power of the Byakugan princess as her hands glowed in the shape of lions.

Life number seven, thought –Screw this!— and Yugito ran away as fast as possible.

Hinata deactivated the power, when she felt two arms around her.

"That was the hottest thing ever! My hero!"

"Um, um, I just wanted to save you."

"You did, very hotly. Am I really your Naruto-kun."

"Um, if you want to?"

"Oh, I want to! Let's go."

With that Naruto ran his left hand over her shoulders as she bent her left elbow and held his hand. Hinata ran her right arm behind his waist as he grabbed and held her hand with his right hand for a very depraved double hand holding walk and date.

The Kyubi screamed while slapping his face with both hands, **-Aaagh! My eyes, my eyes! Such depraved DEPRAVITY! DEPRAVITY!—**

Thanks to:

 **Samuelthegreat00** : Thanks for the review! Indeed, and continues to do so. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

 **Solvdrage** : Thanks for the review! More mystery, cliffhangers and shenanigans! And did I mention double depravity! Only missing dragons. Pervy Kyubi is back, why would he want water, mmm. Valeria will take care of Orochimaru and while at it of Toneri as well.

 **Splaaash-attack** : Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you did or not.

 **Jenuzumaki** : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Hope you like Jiraiya's intro and his plan. Let me know what you think of the chapter.

 **NaruHinaF** : Thanks! Glad you like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. More shall be revealed. Hope you like Jiraiya, he has a plan! The bet, you'll see. Afraid not. A & B is bigger than 1 person. Hope you like this chapter too. Let me know what you think.

 **Rose Tiger** : Thanks for the reviews, always. Jiraiya is here to help! But it won't be that easy. Don't worry though. Let me know what you think.

 **RavenShadow** : Thanks! And thanks for the review. Not much NaruHina this chapter but it's coming. Let me know what you think.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for always reviewing. Glad you're liking it. Mmm, I can't say, but it will be fun. You got B right. A is also easy, who was looking for the B's. Not much NaruHina this chapter either but tons to come, especially on the second arc. But yeah, just added more antagonists. But who doesn't love to hate Toneri and he's the perfect stalker. Mmm, interesting that could be an Omake. She already defended her man in this chapter. Lol. Let me know what you think.

 **QueenDeadPool** : Thanks for the review. Even more of it now and the ghost hunting playboy will join the fray. Hope you like his intro. Let me know what you think.

 **Guest1** : Thanks for the review. Hope you like it. I will try to. Let me know your thoughts.

 **Guest2** : Thanks for the review. Indeed, even more now. Hope you like it. Let me know.

 **SpicyWifey** : Thanks for reviewing! Thanks. ShikaTema is great. There will be more funny moments amid the suspense. Hope you continue to like. Let me know what you think.

 **Project-amakura** : Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias por la resena. Me alegra mucho que te gusten. Si planeo es que tengo muchisimas cosas pasando a la vez. Pero si pienso seguir esta historia en espanol. Gracias, y gracias por leer aunque se te haga dificil. Espero que te siga gustando, todavia falta mucho aunque ahora Jiraiya aparecio en escena. De acuerdo. NaruHina es la major pareja! FTW!

 **Neo Akuma** : Thanks for reviewing! Congratulations! You got it & you were the only one. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you did.


End file.
